A Trainers Pure Intentions
by theholyeggplant
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION... Saved from certain death, a kirlia comes to harbor feelings for a depressed yet kind-hearted boy with mental disorders and a dark past. But Adulthood also brings many of its own challenges as well. Warning: Rated M for Depictions of attempted suicide, Extreme Violence, Sexual Content, Swearing, and eventual depictions of sex, as well as blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Pokemon franchise or any of it's characters, as all rights go to Game Freak. I do however own the OC's. With that out of the way, let the story begin.**

* * *

In the marshy yet beautiful land known as the Hoenn Region, there was a town called Littleroot. It was a small, yet friendly town with sprawling trees, beautiful houses, and plenty of wild pokemon. It was here that two powerful trainers named Brandon and May began there adventure. This was months ago... and after they left, the town seemed just a bit quieter than usual.

However, there was another boy that would begin his own adventure as a trainer. He had short dark brown hair with brown eyes, was rather large for his age at 5'6, and wore a simple white T-shirt, pokeball necklace and dark blue sweatpants, along with white flip flops. His name was Logan, and he didn't have the most friendly of backgrounds if one were to look.

But that wasn't the issue... The issue was that he was late to Professor Birch's lab, and was jogging to make time. He recently turned 10 years old and was excited to be able to leave the relative safety of his home to obtain his first pokemon.

As Logan was jogging to Professor Birch's lab... he began to wonder what starter he would be obtaining, but in the end he didn't really care as long he got to obtain one for himself. He did however have a belief against using a pokeball to hold such powerful creatures, even if they were able to destroy entire city blocks. Sure they might be dangerous, but it won't help if they are locked up with no one to help guide them towards stability.

Upon heading over to Professor Birch's lab, he opened the front doors to find the place kinda quiet... Everyone must've already left. Disappointed to find that he was too late to the party, he nonetheless decided to look for the Professor. He only had to take several steps before finding him at his terminal. He looked distracted as he typed away before Logan made his presence known...

"HIYA BIRCH-"

 _"AAH! Arceus Bless me, Logan don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"_

Birch looked on edge as he looked at Logan... something which the young kid caught on to quickly. He almost instantly realized that something wasn't right, and began asking questions in fear of what was to come...

"W-Why ya so jittery? and W-Where's my pokemon?

The Professor only stood motionless as his face gave off grim silence, which pretty much told Logan he wasn't in a good situation.

"Professor?"

"Your too late Logan... the're all gone."

"W-What are all gone?"

The Professor took a deep breath before giving Logan another stare of defeat. Logan now understood he was talking about the problem he feared most...

"What do ya mean there's no pokemon left?!"

Professor Birch sadly replied _"Sorry Logan, it seems that everyone else was too excited to wait… you'll just have to try your luck next time"_

"But what about MY future! I need a pokemon for me to become a master! If I can't become a trainer then I won't stand a chance out there in the real world... Professor please!"

 _"I'm sorry Logan... I really am! But you'll just have to get over it and be awake next time..."_

Logan felt anger build up inside himself from all the missed opportunities he thought of, but was too upset to continue his panic induced rant, and walked out the door with his head down. He really wanted to start his adventure but he always seemed to have a bit of a hard time waking up for even the most important of occasions.

He slowly walked back to his house. The summer heat didn't faze him as Hoenn was close to the equator, and he grew up with the heat his whole life. After turning a corner he arrived a his destination. There were some taillow flying about as well as a pikachu in the woods nearby... but he wasn't ready to catch anything without a pokeball, and so he kept walking towards his home. It wasn't a spectacular house but it had two stories… all the more space he got to himself. When he stepped on the concrete porch he proceeded to open the door into the kitchen, which was merged behind the living room. His mom was watching a channel on pokemon in the Kalos Region… she was always into the unusual properties some of the pokemon had there.

"Hi bud, so which pokemon did you choose?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I wasn't able to choose, the Professor said that I'll have to try my luck next time… whenever that'll be" Logan muttered, to his mother's concern.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, er, why don't go up to your room and relax. I'll call Professor Birch tomorrow and see when there's another pokemon available…" she said in a rather comforting way.

Logan ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. His mother feeling sorry that her son went through the same thing she had… bad luck must run in the family.

Logan had a rather large room, so he wasn't completely cramped. His king sized bed was in the corner next to his dresser, which was filled with clothes and video games. His T.V was on the other side of the room, mounted on the wall with a large chair just over 4 feet away, a table sitting next it. He had a medium closet that he mainly used for hiding his many drawings, ranging from military vehicles, to fictional superheroes and drawings of pokemon. It wasn't too clean, but there was no garbage or misused belongings on the floor or under the bed, it was mainly just disorganized. He had many books about different wars and conflicts, he had an interest in that sort of thing.

Logan walked to his bed and proceeded to plop down face first. "Uhhh... why does life have to make it have to be so hard..." he moaned, tearing up and sniffling as he tried to cope with the recent events.

All he ever wanted was a chance to show that underneath his quirky and rather explosive personality he was a kindhearted and caring human being. To show that he was capable of becoming best friends with a pokemon... and in time show how far he was willing to go to protect the ones he loved.

...

That was 3 years ago...

...

Logan was now a much more quiet and spiteful person...

The years of bullying, neglect, self doubt, and the chance of becoming a trainer had slowly seeded themselves into his very mindset. Something that was made all the more apparent and problematic when one were to consider his... mentality...

The Professor also hadn't called back about having more pokemon... granted it wasn't like he would if he would even if he did obtain more pokemon.

He had began to have run-ins with the local police for many various reasons, including vandalism and even carrying a knife into a pokemart. His personality had been warped by the hateful bullying and mental torment he endured since he was a 5 year old kid. It was much more violent... changing from the more happy-go-lucky kind of person into a more dark and hateful human being.

He had gotten into a rather serious brawl with 3 local kids after they trailed him while yelling slander and insults. After he tried to make it clear that he wasn't to be picked on (he sent one running while crying, the other two broke contact after the cops arrived), he was being escorted home in a police cruiser... What was he supposed to do? Stand there and let them pick on him... no way in hell!

Even though he was quickly apprehended he had already known that the officer wasn't driving him to jail. This had happened too many times for him to count, and yet he never once was taken to a juvenile hall or jail... He didn't understand why, but he knew that he was running out of chances. Granted it didn't really faze him though.

The officer in the cruiser began to speak.

 _"So, When ya gonna start behavin' kid? You know your mom won't be happy to hear 'bout this."_

Logan quickly responded, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why do you care! Its not like you had to pull a gun on me or nothing..."

 _"Well why should I have to, Huh? You know better than to provoke an officer that far!"_

"And you should know better than to ask me a question that has already been proven wrong!"

 _"I don't think you should be talkin since we had to use a Machamp just to hold ya down on one of your little tantrums kid..."_

"Well maybe I should have provoked him instead then!"

 _"Kid, that Machamp would pummel ya to a bloody pulp!"_

"Well maybe that's just the way I fucking want it!"

SKRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

...

The officer had skidded the car to a halt... something in his face giving Logan the impression he was in for a long talk with the officer.

 _"What do ya mean by that kid?"_

"I mean isn't it obvious! Life has done nothing but make itself difficult for me! It's kinda hard to live when your very existence is looked down on by everyone you hate, know and tolerate! I didn't ask to be born with a few screws permanently missing in my head, so why is it that whenever I'm around people, they treat me like I'm nothing but a pile of Growlithe shit with no sense of emotion!"

The officer only stared... his eyes seemed to show some understanding, but for the most part he looked like he was listening in one ear and out the other... at least that's what Logan thought.

 _"Lemme tell ya something kid... I remember when you'd walk to the pokemon center and play with the pokemon as if they were the only friends you've ever had. Do you even know how much of a good thing ya did for us then... do ya?"_

Logan let out a quiet "Eh?" in response.

 _"I remember how each trainer would waltz on in there and pick up there pokemon... only to find out there pokemon wasn't just feeling better, but also feeling more energetic and battle ready than before they even needed to make a visit. Do you know why that is?"_

Logan slowly lowered his head... tears forming around his eyes.

"C-Cus... I... I..."

 _"It was because no matter how much those pokemon were hurt YOU never left there side! I remember seeing YOU tending to each one as if they were your own... Even Nurse Joy took notice of your kind heart! Hell, she even had some well known trainers ask her why their pokemon was so upbeat, and everytime someone asked, She pointed at YOU kid. She always told them it was you, and many even commented on your gift to bond with pokemon, more so than you might be thinkin'!"_

Logan saw how the officer was looking at him with shameful empathy and was becoming even more upset, tears now falling down his face.

"Sh-Shut up... I d-don't... wanna... talk about this..."

 _"Why? Because you realize how far you've fallen from being a good, kind-hearted kid? Ever since that little stint with the Professor you've changed for the worse... But I know that deep down you're just hurtin... hurtin to find someone who understands you... hurtin to-_

"When... I said s-stop... that meant... you were supposed... TO STOP!"

The officer gave Logan another look, logan know sobbing from dark emotions overwhelming him.

 _"Look... kid, I understand you're looking for a reason to change, but keep looking a bit longer and I KNOW that you'll change... for the better."_

The officer started the cruiser, it's engines humming to life before he began to drive again.

They were approaching Logan's home which made him feel even more depressed, considering his mother wasn't going to put off the notion that her son tried to beat up 3 other kids.

Upon entering his home with the officer behind him... his mother ran down the stairs and yelled.

"Dammit Logan! When are you gonna learn to stop picking fights you can't win!"

 _"Mam... before you get mad at your son, please understand that he was just defending himself, and while he did become a bit excessive during the whole ordeal he shouldn't have to worry bout them kids anymore..."_

Logan stayed silent...

"Logan... go to your room, I'll talk with you once I've listened to his story.

...

Logan did as his mother told him, silently walking to his room and opening the door... only to slam it once he was inside. His mother sighing at his apparent frustration.

He proceeded to flop onto his bed and pull the covers over his head... his floor-mounted fan blowing into his face as he began to fall into a depressed yet peaceful slumber... the day having taken its toll on him.

(6 HOURS LATER)

A loud high pitched scream filled his ears, waking him up with a sudden jolt.

"What the hell?"

It was coming from the woods outside his house. They sounded like a young girl, but with strange echo he couldn't quite understand. He quickly became afraid as he learned from horror movies and common sense to never follow creepy voices into seemingly lifeless places. But after hearing it a second time he proceeded to climb out of his bed and run down the stairs before walking into the living room. Grabbing his Mom's lighter off the counter before leaving the house. Once he opened the front door to his house he slowly stepped outside.

"Arceus give me strength... please don't let me die tonight."

He began his trek into the dark forest, his surroundings growing darker and denser as he moved into uncharted territory... Why the hell he was doing this was beyond him. He heard the scream again, this one sounding more blood curdling than the last! He stopped and proceeded to pull out the chrome lighter.

*FLICK* *FLICK* *FWOOSH*, The lighter came to life, it's little flame giving off enough light to see in the dark forest. He turned around to see how far he was from his house, and guessed that he was about, 400 feet in? He didn't count, and probably should've of. He heard the screaming again... this time it was in close proximity as he began to yell out to the mysterious girl who's screams he heard.

"WHO'S THERE?" Logan proceeded to move deeper into the forest, his legs visibly shaking along with his breath.

"COME ON OUT!"

"I'M NOT GONNA HURT YA! JUST COME OUT HERE AND I'LL HELP YA GET OU-"

He stopped dead in his tracks upon entering a clearing. He saw some creature he assumed to be a pokemon lying on the ground... it was surrounded by a pack of Mightyena.

"HEY! GET OUTTA HERE" Logan yelled while waving his dinky little lighter in the air, threatening to burn anyone who got too close.

The mightyena pack stayed and growled there teeth at him... he was in for a massive fight.

One of the dark type wolfs became bold and rushed at him, teeth showing and eyes glowing! Logan panicked and in a moment of pure reflexes and adrenaline... kicked the attacker in the side right as it pounced... causing it to drop to the ground and run away. Another one tried to bite him but he dodged it out of fear before dropping the lighter. It caught some leaves on fire which caused the rest of the pack to flee... He was already quickly stomping out the fire in a panic before grabbing his sweaty shirt and laying it over the embers, putting out the fire for good.

*Deep breath* "My life is almost definitely running on dumb luck right now..."

After his little comment he turned and quickly ran over to the creature before gently picked it up... gasping hard after realizing what he was holding in his arms; It was a kirlia... a blue one at that! Most trainers only dreamed of catching such a rare creature. He then however realized it wasn't the time to daydream, and began running back to his house to make sure it's injuries were not serious.

Logan ran as fast as he could to his house, jumping over logs, stones, trees, and spikes as he appeared at the front yard of his house. He left the door open to make sure that if he was in danger while in the woods he wouldn't get closed off from his main escape plan... which was the door itself. He proceeded to quietly yet quickly close the door with his foot as he carried the kirlia bridal style. He ran over to the living room couch and gently laid the unconscious kirlia down before quickly grabbing the medical kit from the bathroom cabinet. Upon its retrieval he ran over to the kirlia...

"Wait... Oh Fuck me..."

There was a lot of blood that appeared on the inner thighs of the kirlia... And if he was correct, that would mean he-

"Ooooh crap... do I really gotta check there?" He said with hesitance...

After regaining his composure he decided that it was for the greater good, and slowly lifted the skirt in hopes that he wouldn't be greeted by a grotesque display of mutilated flesh...

He sighed in relief as he didn't see anything relating to injuries there. But what he did see was a slit...

Huh, so it's a girl then...

He checked over her injuries before spraying a super potion on her more serious wounds, after which he proceeded to wrap bandages around her smaller cuts before checking for any signs of a pulse, which he was happy to realize wasn't gone.

"Oh damn… what a night" he thought, rather impressed by his handy skills… but this was short lived when a feeling of sadness washed over him.

"I hope she recovers, i'd hate to see such a cute little thing die this way…" he said quietly to himself, a solemn expression across his face. He had intended to call her cute as in adorable... not attractive.

"I better take her up stairs to lay her down" he thought, before gently picking her up and taking her upstairs. She wasn't a ralts so she couldn't be held like a baby, but rather like she was while being carried from the woods... bridal style. It made Logan feel weird as in his mind he thought they looked like a couple... thank god that wasn't the case.

He then also realized something else out of place tonight… why didn't his mom wake up? She's a light sleeper so she would've heard that scream as well… huh, weird.

Logan went into his room and laid her down on his bed before grabbing his chair and quietly pushing it towards the wall where he could keep an eye on her as she slept. He thought of how she was going to react once she woke up. Would she try to run away or Arceus forbid attack him as a perceived threat? He pushed these worrisome thoughts aside before gently picking her up again and placing her on his chair, which he cushioned with an extra blanket and pillow. He then grabbed his only remaining blanket and covered her up to her neck, before sitting on his bed and sighing.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day… he thought with a mix of amusement and concern before dozing off on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the day, with the morning rays of the sun hitting Logan through the blinds. His mom was still sleeping, but he knew all too well she would wake up soon.

He'd been up all night trying to make sense of the situation, and why he'd risked his own life to save the kirlia laying down on the chair in front of him. He sat in his bed and continued to stare at the Kirlia, thoughts of both confusion and relief racing through his mind. He then started to move his blanket and pillows into one big pile that lay against the wall... The need to rock back and forwarth once again making him act instinctively and accordingly. It was at this moment he began to think in his head of how he could handle the situation... to questionable results.

"Alright Logan, you can do this! When she wakes up... don't freak out or act hyper! Just talk and act calmly and everything will be alright. Wait a minute- What if she decides to attack me?! Ain't no way I'm gonna survive that!... unless she misses or hit's my arm or something, but wait what if she- STOP DOING THAT MAN, YOUR LOSING YOUR MIND DAMNIT!... Ok let's just wait for her to wake up and maybe she'll be peaceful. yeah that's it, peaceful... it's not like she could make your head explode or something, no... definitely not!"

It would be another 20 minutes before he regained his mental composure. He thought it would be a good idea to move the smaller chair inside his closet closer to the kirlia. Who knows... maybe if he did that, she would see it as a sign of peace? He remembered an online video he had watched a few times over, which explained the different interactions that pokemon could have with trainers. Different species of pokemon reacted differently to the same gestures and offers compared to others. Logan then remembered the info he was looking for... The ralt's family tree was known for there absolute loyalty... and rarity. Ralts are attracted to individuals via a combination of both current positive emotions one may have and if said person is of goodwill.

Weeeell shit... looks like he didn't fit the bill in either terms and was now on a one way trip to a VERY BAD day...

Logan froze upon seeing movement in the chair... the Kirlia had begun to wake up.

fuck...

(Kirlia's POV)

 **"Uuuuhhhh... where am I?"**

Last time she remembered she was laying on the forest floor about to get eaten by a pack of vicious Mightyena. As a matter of fact…

 **"I'm alive? how..."**

She thought for sure was going to die from the event… if not from the Mightyena, than from her deep wounds.

...

She had opened her eyes and after a brief moment of adjusting to the almost blinding light, had begun to look around. The room she was in wasn't of natural origin, but seemed to be built by someone. She tried moving her head but a sudden jolt of pain caused her to cry out, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to move her arm but was once again met with a sudden jolt of pain, causing her to cry out again and slightly sob.

"Hey-hey-hey take it easy there, you're in no shape to be moving yet..."

Kirlia's eyes went wide with intense fear as she saw a large silhouette next to her... IT'S A HUMAN! She gasped as she proceeded to try and move again to escape it, but the surge of an intense sting sensation she she felt caused her to scream in absolute agony. It was like a hundred knives were hitting her all at once. She began sobbing uncontrollably as a reaction to the situation.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you... Please just-"

The kirlia was still freaking out, her screams causing intense moments of sharp pain for Logan's head... He was going to be overwhelmed by his senses if he didn't quiet her down.

He gripped his ears and bent over in his chair... He couldn't take it anymore.

The Kirlia was now crying and yelling, almost as if It was calling out for help.

"SHUT UP FOR A SEC WILL YA!"

...

The kirlia went silent with dread... certain she was gonna die at the hands of the man before her. She saw it rise and look at her, she saw something in his face that caught her off guard. It was a young boy, not a fully grown adult. He had an expression that confused her as well.

It was a face of massive concern, and it looked like it was sobbing slightly as well.

"I don't think you can understand me... But I'm here to help you, not kill you."

The boy rested his hand very gently on her shoulder, which oddly made her feel calmer.

(Logan's POV)

Logan proceeded to gently unfold the blankets off the kirlia, allowing her to see the heavy bandaging and gauss that covered her body. He watched as she once again went wide eyed and gasped upon seeing how bad of condition she herself was in. Realising that he should probably explain what happened before the kirlia ended up hurting herself again, Logan proceeded to extend his right arm out in a show of trust. His hand rested on the chair right next to her hand so that she didn't have to move it much. The Kirlia just looked at it for a moment before realizing what what he was doing, and responded by lifted her hand up. Logan saw what she wanted and he slipped his hand under her own, letting her hand rest on his. He began to explain in hopes that she could understand...

"I heard screams out in the woods, and thought it was someone who needed help. I got up and went to investigate the issue and found you not to long after… You were hurt extremely bad and I barely managed to get you out of there. I brought you here and performed medical attention so that you wouldn't die from your injuries. You're too hurt to be walking around, but i'll be willing to take you back home once your healed." he said reassuringly.

That was when he saw tears well up in her eyes followed by her sniffling... hard.

"What's wrong? I already said I wasn't gonna gonna hurt you." He said with concern filling his voice. The Kirlia then started sobbing, causing Logan to panic again before something proceeded to click in his head. He went up to his bed and reorganized the pillows and blankets before gently grabbed the kirlia (earning a gasp from her), and expertly moving her to his bed. Upon gently placing her down he began to adjust the pillows to allow for more comfort. The kirlia was now leaned back against the largest pillow at a 45 degree angle, her blue arms placed on two smaller pillows beside her while her legs laid flat. Logan then grabbed the blankets and folded them in two before gently placing them on her, covering her up to her upper chest. She was still sobbing so he proceeded to further execute his plan.

He ran over to his closet and grabbed a plushy that resembled a deathclaw from **fallout**. He then calmly walked over to the bed and sat next to her, giving her the pluch an attempt to calm her down. She looked at it with curiosity before logan explained what to do with it.

"You press it close to you, it helps with feeling comfortable." he said with a calm yet uncertain voice.

The kirlia did exactly that, and gained a small smile as she snuggled with it... which told Logan that she could indeed understand what he was saying.

"I'm starting to think something really bad happened out there before the Mightyena came. If you wanna wait a while I'm okay with letting you stay here" he said to the crying Kirlia in a comforting voice.

It was at this moment Logan felt something enter in the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was but he just seemed to let it happen as it didn't really bother him.

(Kirlia's POV)

After she accepted the offer of comfort from the human she now assumed was there to help, she began to use her telekinesis to try and connect to his mind… She at first assumed it was just some human boy who was going to end her life… However, as she glanced through his thoughts and memories, it became all but apparent that this wasn't the case.

The young boy was different from any other human she had read minds from. Going through his mind attested to this. Something was fighting back without the boy knowing... and it was unusually formidable. As she finally began to lose hope on going deeper, she stumbled upon his first years of life from his viewpoint... His birth, his first word, his first steps, and all the happy and painful moments in between... She also saw that he was in a sad state of mind before finding what she was looking for. She watched in astonishment as this young boy, not much taller than she was (and nearly just as afraid for his own life), bravely fought off the pack of mightyena with a strange device that spewed a small flame. As she continued to watch from his perspective, she felt the similar feeling of what most trainers feel when they've encountered her… that feeling being the want for a rare pokemon, and that's it… But as she continued to look even deeper, she felt that feeling disappear as quickly as it surfaced, and felt the genuine concern and fear emanating from him… which is when his motives became evidently clear.

He was ACTUALLY concerned for her well being… This made her slightly tear up more as she watched him run through the dense forest with her laying in his arms. She felt the adrenaline rush through him as he ran to the house she quickly realized was where she was located. Upon seeing the boy patch her up in a way she admitted as "almost expert like", She heard the words that sent her into a small frenzy of emotions…

"I'd hate to see such a cute little pokemon like her die this way…"

It was at this moment she disconnected from his mind a started crying even harder… this time from a mixture of joy and the trauma she encountered last night.

(Logan's POV)

He heard footsteps running up the stairs and quickly felt dread, as his mom was going to be furious at him for allowing a wild pokemon into the house.

"Logan what the hell are you crying over- HOLY ARCEUS."

Logan knew he was dead meat, he was going to surely be grounded…

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POKEMON!"_ his mom yelled, seeing the kirlia starting to become tense… really bad timing this was!

"MOM, before you freak out and cause another global war, let me explain what happened"

Logan exhaled loudly before beginning his little explanation… his mother listening intently. She went from having an angry expression to something much more like a worried grandparent panicking have over their injured grandchild.

 _"ARE YOU OKAY, DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL NURSE JOY, I'LL GO GET TH-"_

"NO MOM, I'm fine… I just wanted to help this kirlia, that's all" Logan interrupted with a frown on his face.

His mother proceeded to inspect the medical attention her own son gave to the kirlia. Not only did he use the medical knowledge that he learned from her (which was DEFINITELY going to be handy when he's out on his own), but he risked his life for a pokemon he didn't even own, and a rare one at that!

 _"Well Logan... I can't help but feel proud about your actions, but just what are you planning to do with that Kirlia?... Surely you can't watch over it, you're not able to to even watch over yourself sometimes. Let me call Nurse Joy and see if-"_

"She needs to stay in bed until she feels ready! She won't make it without the proper attention, and the Nurse Joy here isn't equipped to handle injuries like this without sending them to Poke-hospital in Slateport! She wouldn't survive the ambulance without dying from a heart attack... she already almost had one just from seeing my face. "

Logan's mom glared at him with seriousness, which he returned in spades. But she soon gave in as she knew he made a solid point... as rare as it was. That kirlia wouldn't even know what was happening and the subsequent ambulance ride would indeed cause her to panic and die from a stress induced heart attack pretty much on the spot.

…

 _"Fine… she can stay as long as she feels is necessary."_

Logan could see the kirlia's red eyes go from sad and glossy to a healthy glow of excitement. Which made him smile for the first time in over 3 years.

 _"Although…"_

Logan and kirlia both began to show immediate faces of both fear and worry.

 _"Since you saved her, maybe she could become your first pokemon… I mean you did miss out on obtaining your starter… but i'm sure the Professor won't mind." She said with a motherly grin on her face._

Logan was excited at the idea, but had quickly became saddened since he had promised to the pokemon that he would allow her to leave when she was healed… he turned to face Kirlia and proceeded to ask for her input

"Well Kirlia… I know that I promised to let you go once you were free, and I know we just met. But I really think we could become good friends. If you'd like to stay with us I promise we'll make you as happy as we can. Think about it, you'll have a place to sleep, things to do, unlimited food, and…"

There was a pause in the room as Logan took a deep breath...

"I'd have a friend for once… So what do you think Kirlia? Would you like to stay?"

There was a long and unnerving silence before Kirlia finally responded by slightly nodding her head, closing her eyes and smiling in confirmation… it was a yes!

Logan smiled and thanked her for giving him a chance before proceeding to scratch her head, being gentle enough so she wouldn't feel pain. He saw her blush, before closing her eyes and smiling, seemingly enjoying the attention she's receiving. His Mother saw how gentle and kind he was to the shiny pokemon in front of them, and smiled. She knew he wasn't just acting this way because of how rare the kirlia was either... It just wasn't who he was, even with his recent criminal behavior.

 _"Well, I'm happy to have her be part of the family. Logan, I'm heading to Mauville for shopping errands. keep the house clean and make sure you wash your laundry. I hope you two get along while I'm gone."_

"Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort."

With his word, Logan's mom turned around and proceeded to enter the bathroom, closing the door before the sound of a shower running could be heard. Logan turned around and faced the Kirlia, who in response looked at him and smiled.

"Well, chances are I'm gonna have to treat you like a princess till your ready to walk around on your own. I'll be sitting here if you want or need anything, okay?"

The Kirlia nodded before watching him sit in his chair. He picked up a strange object that connected to a box like device which came to life, as if it responded to him and him only. She then watched in bewilderment as she saw the T.V turn on and show another man driving a car, while being chased by other cars with red and blue flashing lights. She was going to have MANY questions when she was ready to ask them. But in the meantime she needed to rest, and after closing her eyes she almost immediately fell asleep.

What a day it was for both of them...


	3. Chapter 3

Before Chapter 3 begins... please know that this chapter was written around Logan and delves deeper into his character. Also he is based off me in a lot of ways, but i'll make sure he's still different enough to be his own person, and not just a version of me in the world of pokemon. That said I must warn everyone that this chapter delves into mental disabilities, and i'm only using this because I myself have what will be revealed later in this chapter, and since the character is based off me... I thought i could use my understanding of this to help develop the understanding of this character... Without any further a do... ENJOY!

* * *

(Kirlia's POV)

It had only been a day or so since the kirlia had accepted Logan's invitation to being his best friend and companion. She felt like she made the right choice, however she some concerns for her trainer, and to many it was things that at first glance weren't noticeable. She was astonished to find out that his mind was drastically different from other humans she had encountered, and it showed the longer she was around him. It was not that he was crazy or deranged (although he did seem to have a hard time smiling), but she couldn't figure out what it was...

She was still shy, but as of this morning has been able to more freely move around... she was still stuck in his room without his help. But she knew that no harm was to ever come to her. Something she could tell just from feeling the emotions and memories emanating from him.

She had a feeling that he was a human soul capable of hearing her, for only the purest of heart are allowed to hear her thoughts… something she was taught as a ralts in the wild by her mother...

She had to do it...

She was going to let him hear her thoughts…

(Logan's POV)

Logan was laying on his bed after hanging around with his friend, exhausted from the intense care the kirlia needed, and frankly just wanted to sleep.

Yet unbeknownst to him, he was going to experience something that he wouldn't expect… something that would allow him to see things from an all new light.

...

...

" **Master? Can you hear me?"**

Logan jumped up out of his bed and looked around for the source of the voice… and then saw Kirlia at the side of his bed, sitting on the mattress and looking into his face.

Logan at first was confused… and kind of scared as well…

"Did you hear that to?" he asked Kirlia

" **It's me master, i'm talking to you… please don't be afraid, I'm only talking to you because I want ask you some questions."**

Logan's jaw dropped at what he was experiencing, he was amazed to find out his Kirlia could talk. She wasn't moving her mouth, and the voice sounded like a girl around the same age as him… not to mention it had the same echo from last night.

His jaw dropped after realizing that his kirlia was using telepathy to speak to him.

" **Why are you so surprised? most humans become nervous when they hear our voices…"**

After hearing her question Logan gained enough of his composure to speak back to her

"I didn't think you could speak… Your voice sounds so pretty as well!"

Kirlia proceeded to smile at the compliment… it wasn't often someone praised her for her voice, let alone from someone with what she perceived to be of higher authority...

"I can't believe I'm talking to a pokemon, but I have to ask… why?

" **Only humans pure of heart can hear me. You have proven to be one of those few humans. I want you to hear me because I have come to trust you enough…"**

Upon hearing this Logan frowned...

"I'm sorry kirlia... but your sadly mistaken..."

Kirlia began to show sadness in her eyes...

Great, now he's even more upset knowing that he told her the truth.

 **"Why would you say that master?"**

Logan was silent... not wanting to make kirlia worry about his well-being, something he didn't realize had done the opposite effect.

 **"What's wrong master?**

...

"I've done things many would consider acts of criminal intention... I've stole... beaten... lied... and for what? I got nothing from it... just more reason to be upset!"

Kirlia was quiet, realizing that this boy was troubled... which something that made her feel uneasy at first, but she quickly relaxed upon remembering his promise never commit harmful intent on her... for any reason.

...

Logan wondered why her parents weren't around. Surely they were coming to find her, they wouldn't leave her to fend for herself would they?

" **My parents are not with us anymore…"**

It was silent before he Kirlia continued her speech.

 **"My Father abandoned my mother for another mate... while my mother was killed trying to fend off the pack of mightyena."**

Logan's stomach sank upon hearing those words... He knew what It was like to lose someone you cared about... That someone being his Dad. The fact that Kirlia could read his thoughts had also made him realize that he would need more self control on what he thinks about.

He quickly grabbed the kirlia and embraced her close… now knowing full well the reason she broke down so badly this morning.

"Kirlia… I'm… I'm... so sorry… I… I… should've minded my own business"

" **Why are you sorry, you wouldn't have known… it's not your fault"**

"If I had known I would've been more gentle… I should've realized that this happened… Why else would you have been in the woods so close t-"

" **It's ok… you did more than what I could've asked for… I'm just happy you were there for me when I needed help… most humans would've left me to die. The other few would have caught me and used me for battling… and for that… I thank you with all my heart."**

After what seemed like and eternity of hugging and comforting each other… Kirlia proceeded to ask him the questions she so badly wanted to know.

" **I never told you this, and i'll understand if you become angry… But I linked my mind to yours so that I could get to know you better… I won't do it again if you prefer to maintain your thoughts to yourself…"**

After a moment of thinking he thought of how her natural ability to read minds could lead to unforeseen problems… But considering she didn't run away after seeing everything he calmed down, assuming that she understood him enough to not be so judgemental.

"I'm ok with it, just as long as you promise not to make fun of me for it" he jokingly asked with a smile on his face...

" **I promise"**

...

After a brief pause she began asking her questions.

 **"Why did you save me?"**

"I couldn't just leave you out there, you were defenseless and in desperate need of help. It kinda just felt like the right thing to do, not to mention I didn't have anything better to do. Also, you're too innocent and adorable of a pokemon to let die like that, It would make me feel like a monster if I hadn't saved you."

...

Kirlia was silent for a while, taking to heart everything he said in that one response. She was going to remember that...

 **"Why don't you ever talk to other humans?"**

"Why would I want to? They'll just kick and shove me to the ground like I'm nothing but trash. It's... normal to people like me."

...

Kirlia took a moment to process what he said and wondered what he meant by that... but continued on with her other questions.

 **"Why do you move your body back and forward so much, especially when sitting?"**

"I do it because I get this urge that won't go away. It also helps to calm me down or keep me from getting more upset. The fact that It allows me to go inside my imagination also has its benefits."

...

The kirlia began to question his quirky and admittedly strange habits... If more humans were like this, then she had A LOT to learn. She quickly put it aside for more "pressing" questions.

 **"You always talk about historical things as if I understand... why is that?**

"I've always been into history, but Im heavily fascinated in the history of warfare… not because of it's bloody nature, but because of the results of them involving technology..."

He looked at kirlia before continuing his answer.

"But when you have to put up with the mental struggles I deal with everyday, you come to develop a sense of hyper focused knowledge and hobbies... not just outta want, but also out of an depressive unending desire to fit in, which usually only works in certain situations.

... Kirlia saw that he was staring at the ground in what looked like shame, but kept up her barrage of questioning.

" **Can you tell me about one?"**

"One what?"

 **"Event in history** **!"**

 **...**

After a brief pause Logan obliged and began his explanation.

Kirlia proceeded to link her mind to his, she was going to need the imagery to help her understand the things he was going to mention.

...

"The date was July 17th, 1943... the Global War of Regions was raging with no end in site. Kanto formed an axis of sorts with the Sinnoh and Kalos regions, While Johto was allied with the Hoenn and Unova regions..."

Now seeing the images of Logan's mind, Kirlia saw what looked like a chart of the many lands she realized were the wartime combatants... Stunned by the detail his mind offered during his explanation.

"The deaths were extreme... pokemon and human casualties numbered in the high tens of millions."

Kirlia witnessed the chart fade and become replaced with images that intrigued yet horrified her, earning a gasp from her in the process. She saw various intervals of what looked like black and white footage, with both dead and living soldiers and pokemon stretched across a battlefield... a bloody war still raging with both sides unleashing tanks, machine guns, explosives, and pokemon brave enough to use their powers in these scenarios.

"But there would be a number of factors that led to allies gaining the ultimate victory"

"One factor was that the Johto region housed one of the most ingenious engineers in modern history... He was known as "Malcolm Charleston" and he would invent an armored vehicle way ahead of its time."

Kirlia saw moving images in Black and White of an older male human with a strange white coat accompanied by garbled chatter before quickly seeing a whole host of other moving images… this time showing a monstrous machine on a strange looking suspension.

"The D44 (which was nicknamed **the** **champion** ) was a machine that many saw as the key contribution from the Johto region. It had twin 950 HP turbocharged electric engines capable of moving the 60 ton vehicle at an insane speed of 60 kmh-"

Kirlia quickly saw many images of the engine that made the machine move, including images of the individual pieces moving in conjunction with one another-

"Which was a big advantage when combined with the 151mm Cannon that was also mounted on a stabilizer."

Kirlia was know seeing dozens of moving images, all in black and white, of this human machine and its numerous weapons and functions. She was completely mesmerized by the images her master's mind was showing her.

"The second factor was that the Opposing regions didn't have as many resources to feed their armies and refuel their vehicles due to logistical sabotage by both brave men and pokemon who put their lives on the line."

Kirlia saw a rather bland but nonetheless interesting piece of footage put together by her masters imagination. It showed an alleyway were Lucario and a rather shady looking human Man stood, they then exchanged a letter and what looked like the coin usually seen a meowth's forehead before leaving the scene.

"But the biggest contribution happened only after everything seemed bleak for us... The allies were losing and on the defensive, Being pushed out of Kanto during a failed offensive. But from the ashes of war rose a legend that changed the course of history forever..."

Kirlia was on edge, questioning what she would see next...

"At the battle of Cerulean City... The Hoenn 5th army was on its last legs fighting a combined force of Kanto and Sinnoh ground forces. They were pushed back to the edge of the city and were desperately holding on to Cerulean bridge, holding out in hopes of reinforcements that would never arrive..."

Kirlia saw wounded and battered Human soldiers and a few brave pokemon fighting in what seemed like a "fight until we're wiped out" scenario. She was absolutely horrified and grateful for them at the same time.

"But after the captain in charge was killed by a shot to the chest, a last stand led by his companion would ensue. That companion would be none other than the gallade which he affectionately named "Chivalry"."

Kirlia's eyes widened when she saw a Gallade appear from under behind the soldiers... Mega evolved and ready to battle, his cape flowing elegantly in the wind. But he wasn't fighting, why wasn't he fighting!

"Chivalry had ran out of power points for all of his known moves, and had been forced to use human weaponry as a substitute. He was still more efficient than the average human soldier due to his naturally higher stamina, strength, agility, and toughness. But the biggest advantage he had was his natural ability to read minds, and thus predict the enemies next actions... and that's when he made his ultimate stand."

Kirlia could only watch as the spectacle began. To say that her master's ability to imagine and express was a gift would be a HUGE understatement...

"Chivalry would climb on a partially destroyed **Champion** before manning the turret mounted machine gun and beginning a massive volley of fire. He continued to fire despite the numerous artillery shells and bullets honing in on his location. He was racking up a high kill count and the enemy was getting more envious to take him down, and so they persisted. The soldiers behind him saw this and began to realize that this was their chance to retreat, but instead of retreating, they stood there ground and continued the fight."

Kirlia's jaw dropped in both reality and in her dreamstate, as she saw the bravest gallade she'd ever seen do things even the most experienced group leaders of her kind wouldn't think about. She witnessed how Chivalry didn't show any fear, pain, or worry despite blood pouring from his wounds and his mouth. He just gritted his teeth in ferocity as he fired the human weapon with what (at least what she saw) was considered deadly proficiency.

"After reportedly receiving 3 wounds total to his upper left arm and chest. Chivalry, in his adrenaline filled state, realized he couldn't stay in one place, and so did something that no-one expected. After climbing out of the turret, he ripped the machine gun off it's mount and upon seeing his fellow soldiers holding their ground, gestured them to follow him. He continued his heroic onslaught by slowly walking over the bridge and continuously firing, all while enemy bullets, explosives, and artillery whizzed passed him. With the men following him and his machine gun laying down a withering barrage of fire, the enemy casualties mounted and the Kanto and Sinnoh forces were forced to retreat."

Kirlia was shocked as she saw the Gallade standing there with his gun discarded on the ground. After a few seconds he collapsed to the ground, kirlia being unsure if it was from death or total exhaustion.

"He would go on to be the first pokemon awarded the highest medal from all three regions of the allies. the Medals of Valiance, Courage, and Honor. It is unknown where he disappeared after that... though some say he resided around here in the Hoenn region, with many reported sightings of him occuring around this very town. None of which I ever believed but It would have been amazing and an honor to meet him."

...

"Kirlia… are you okay?"

Kirlia awoke to find that he was staring at her, and realized she had a shocked expression...

" **How?"**

She was amazed by this young boys accelerated thinking. No where else had she seen humans or pokemon think like that, or recall information and memories so quickly,. To put it simply and say this human, Her MASTER, was gifted would be a grave understatement. It was obvious at this point that he was smarter than originally anticipated.

"How what?"

" **How can you remember so much information without so much as needing a breath, most people and pokemon need time to gather their thoughts before recalling memories like that."**

Logan realized that through his extreme rambling... and his notable awkwardness compared to everyone else Kirlia had probably met. He had involuntarily exposed his "problems", meaning he couldn't keep his secret for long, and now that she asked him, he knew he had no choice but to explain his… illness… albeit while **trying** to be brief.

"Kirlia… would you like to know why I don't hang around with other people of my kind?"

Kirlia nodded, knowing full well she might be told something that even she might not understand.

"I know you come from the wild, and that most things I have said are things you might not fully understand yet… but if I tell you this, can you promise me you'll tell no one else.

" **I promise master…"**

*Exhales* "Some humans aren't born normally compared to the rest. They're born with various diseases that most people don't understand… and have to grow up either suffering or benefitting from these said illnesses…"

Kirlia started to realize where this was going… and was both curious and concerned for her new master.

"I was one of those people… my mom told me that I was "diagnosed" after showing certain characteristics that most "normal" children don't ever show… ranging from fits of extreme rage, and tantrums of utter sadness… to episodes of utmost joy, and happiness… like my emotions were sent into overdrive over the same conditions most humans face."

Kirlia could tell he was uncomfortable with talking about this… yet he kept going, as if to explain a crime he commited.

"After she took me to a therapist for diagnoses, she told me that I was diagnosed with mental problems that basically killed my chances at a normal life. They basically lower ability to understand a lot of things. However, it also increased my natural level of interest towards certain things. I still don't know why my thought process was altered so badly… but I assume this "disability" has something to do with it"

Kirlia was now focused on every single word the boy said… trying to make sense of everything he said. She couldn't enter his mind as his previous rush of knowledge had overcame her ability to think, thereby weakening her ability until she could recover.

"They call this disease many names, but It's mainly referred to as "Aspergers"... Despite its namesake it's not a laughing matter. Ever since I could remember I was always the outcast to most people. Some simply ignored me, while others would beat me because I couldn't understand simple learning techniques. I'm afraid to speak to most people because I know it'll lead to bad things… and so I've locked myself to the confines of these walls… Drowning myself in my obsessions of history, pop culture, and pokemon... so I won't hurt another person over jealousy and misunderstanding."

Kirlia was tearing up a little… who would've known her master suffered from something he knew he couldn't cure, or get rid of. The very thought of it made chills go up her spine. She could feel the hatred for himself emanating from his mind... It was strong.

"And yet..."

Kirlia became more intrigued on what Logan was going to say next.

"If i've learned anything… It's that this "Disability" is has given me a blessing inside all the curses."

Kirlias eyes lit up with hope as he continued to speak

"I know that because i'm different, no-one will ever realize my true potential… but that's where the're wrong. Because of my "quicker thinking" compared to other people, I believe that If I were to battle someone in a true one on one battle. They would not be able keep up with my ability of superior perception on the battlefield, hence why I once believed becoming a trainer was my only chance to gain the acceptance I never felt I had..."

*Exhale* "That's all a pipe dream now..."

" **Master, I would just like to say…"**

Logan looked at her face with thoughtful intrigue

" **That no matter the amount of scrutiny you recieve for your gift, i'll always be by your side… till the end."**

For once… it wasn't Kirlia who was tearing up, but rather Logan.

"Thank you… that really means a lot…"

Kirlia smiled and hugged her master, who returned the hug with the same amount of passion.

"Also… at the risk of sounding soft... you don't need to call me master, just call me Logan."

Kirlia showed a look of confusion on her face… wasn't that what all pokemon called there trainers?

"You're my one and only true friend… one who is an equal, and thus deserves to have there input be just as precious as my own, not to mention you deserve only the utmost of respect… especially after what you've been through."

Kirlia proceeded to tear up with a smile and hug her Mast-... Logan even tighter than before. Tears of joy slowly streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Hey… I just realized, I've never given you a nickname."

Kirlias eyes shot open with excitement. She looked into his eyes and was pretty much begging to be given a nickname without even saying it to him.

" **What could I possibly be given for a name? We've only known each other for a day."**

"Well, you seem to have a lot of personality, so I think a name would be perfect for someone like you"

…

"I GOT IT… how 'bout Lilly."

Kirlia quickly nodded… she liked the name as it was simple… I mean she had blue hair, but her species was generally known for having a green hair instead... it kind of gave her a sense of similarity most just didn't give her.

" **I LOVE IT!"** said Lilly, now gracefully dancing and twirling around the room in ecstatic joy before Logan picked her up and held her close…a gesture which she quickly returned.

Logan started to feel tired… It was raining so he would sleep better with the white noise and the fan was blowing so the breeze would keep him cool under his blanket. Lilly was also tired, judging by the constant yawning.

"Well looks like we're both tired. I'll prepare a bed for ya so you can sleep."

" **What's wrong with your bed?"**

Logan froze...

Did she really want to share his bed? Wasn't that something only people who were "together" did?

" **But we are together… I am your pokemon, and we're in the same room."**

As much as he didn't want to say it, she had a point… but it was illegal for humans to have those kind of relations with pokemon. Surely she didn't want to take this relation further did she?

" **What kind of relation? Are you not content with being best friends?"**

Lilly was looking irritated and hurt, probably insulted by his immature thinking, and most likely not realizing the impact her actions were having.

"N-No Lilly, I'm m-m-more than willing to b-be best friends… but, eh... aren't you afraid that I might hurt you?... those injuries won't make it easy to wake me up if I accidentally roll over onto you in my sleep."

 **"I'll just make sure to wake you up via telepathy if that happens... also, I can't sleep alone, I'll have nightmares about my parents…"** Said Lilly, a hint of concern present in her voice.

Logan knew he had lost once she pulled the "sleeping alone gives me nightmares" card, and caved in to Lilly's demands… although at least he had solid justification if his mom ever asked about why a pokemon is sleeping in his bed with him.

"Alright, you can sleep with me… just be warned, I twist and turn alot."

" **All the more reason to cuddle"**

Logan blushed, he was only 13 for Arceus sake… Whatever, he already said he would allow it, so he might as well just deal with it until he could find a better alternative.

Logan climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over himself, the floor fan blowing cool air where he slept. Lilly levitated up and pulled his covers open before laying down next to him, her back against his chest, pretty much asking for him to put his arm around her waist. Logan knew this wasn't normal, but it was what she wanted (He also assumed she might've needed it as her mother might've did the same thing to help her sleep) and would probably not be keen on him denying her comfort. He proceeded to put his arm around her waist in an attempt to deliver said comfort, but instead made Lilly move her back up against his chest. She then grabbed the blankets and covered herself and logan up before closing her eyes, the amount of comfort she felt making her fall asleep almost instantly and with a deep smile. Logan, while feeling kind of weirded out over Lilly being so bold, just decided to roll with it and fall asleep as well...

I mean it wasn't like they were in a romantic relationship... right?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Violence, and Swearing ahead… ENJOY!

It had been 5 years since Logan had rescued Lilly, and their bond was stronger than ever.

Logan had started growing facial hair which he shaved constantly. He had only grown and additional 4 inches taller since they've met, with his body developing lean yet visible muscles as well as a deeper voice. He still wore street like clothing, with dark green cargo pants and a white short sleeve shirt. This was complemented by a rather militaristic looking hat that, from what Lilly had seen, was worn by those humans smoking large cigars in movies with a warlike setting. He still wore a necklace, this time being a camouflaged pokeball.

Lilly on the other hand had not yet evolved, making her appear the same age from when they met all those years ago. However, while she had at first been afraid to battle other trainers, she had learned that she could really lay a beat down when Logan was by her side. It was this discovery that had led her to believe that she and him were destined to be together, as if Arceus himself had laid out the events from which they met. She was still a Kirlia so most trainers underestimated the power she held when in battle.

They had already acquired the 8 Hoenn Badges, which made them eligible to face the champion… which they both agreed wasn't a smart idea since Logan didn't bother catching other pokemon. They both agreed that she should become A LOT stronger before facing the Hoenn League.

On Logan's 18th birthday he was given a thousand pokedollars to go buy whatever he liked. After spending it on himself (mostly buying new clothes, and a new video game console), he had bought Lilly some lemon-lime soda… Something he wished he never did as Lilly now seemed to have an addiction it… saying to him that she "loved it more than ice cream"... Well there goes his stash of soda at home, she'd find it eventually.

They had both been walking through Lilycove city at night to see the fireworks that exploded in the night sky… It was something Lilly had wanted since she first saw the fireworks last year on live T.V from various contests held there. Logan was holding Kirlia on his shoulders as they stopped and watched the event from behind a pokemart.

Their night however… was about to be interrupted.

(Logan's POV)

"So Lilly… ya like the view?"

" **Like it? I LOVE IT! It's so beautiful… all the colors and shapes in the starry sky… We should do this every year!"** said Lilly, her eyes fixed on the spectacle in the sky.

Logan responded "I think we can work that out… it's not like we go places much."

On the other side of the building… to rough looking guys in all black clothing had been arguing over more nefarious issues at hand.

"What's the boss gonna think when he realizes Team Aqua's plan to take us down?"

"Team Aqua? those Magma dudes seem like there no joke either, I mean have you seen there boss… He's a nutcase!"

"Yeah... well it don't matter soon enough! Right know we need to find some poor guy and take what's left of his, maybe steal a Pokemon while we're at it…"

"Well ok, but where we gonna find some dude dumb enough to leave there pokemon out of there pokeball at night…"

"You know I actually saw someone not to far from here doing just that… had a Kirlia as well."

"What! No way man… are you serious!? OOOH Boy! If we take that Kirlia the boss will surely promote us."

"Hey now, don't get too excited. We still have yet to even see if that dude will fight or not..."

(Meanwhile)

Logan and Lilly were still watching the fireworks as they began to disappear… Kirlia becoming saddened from it all ending.

"Hey… It'll happen again tomorrow, we should get back to the pokemon center before something bad happens out here. Lotta crooks hang around these areas"

Lilly nodded in agreement

Meanwhile… Those two crooks had been hiding behind the corner with one of them holding a bag. It didn't take long for them to find their target as he was literally behind the same building they were at.

As Logan and Lilly began to walk around the corner… Kirlia felt something was off.

" **Logan… I think we should call a taxi… I feel a malevolent presence here."**

"Nonsense, we should be fine as long a-"

" **LOOK OUT"**

Logan felt someone knock him down from the side, His head hitting the pavement hard, which caused him to become knocked out, blood pouring down his right forehead.

"GRAB THAT KIRLIA" yelled one of the grunts.

Lilly was still stunned from landing on the ground when she felt a bag wrap around her… holding her still while the crooks made a getaway.

…

" **LOGAN, HELP ME!"**

…

" **DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! LOGAN PLEASE WAKE UP!"**

Lilly was using her telepathy to signal for Logan's help… hoping her voice would spur him to wake up…

" **LOGAN PLEASE HELP ME! THERE GETTING AWAY!"**

Lilly felt a presence from her master… he was waking up! But not quick enough.

"THERE'S THE CAR! COME ON BEFORE THE COPS SHOW UP!"

" **LOGAN… PLEASE!"**

…

" **LOGAN!"**

Logan's eyes shot up… he was dizzy but was quickly regaining his senses, he slowly got up and looked for Lilly… he began to panic as she was nowhere to be found!

" **LOGAN, HELP ME! THERE GONNA TAKE ME AWAY!"**

Logan realized that Lilly was using her telepathy in hopes of helping him to locate her.

"I'M COMING LILLY!"

Logan quickly began running as fast as he could towards the source of Lilly's voice.

" **OVER HERE!"**

Logan booked it around a corner just in time to see the two crooks entering there getaway car.

Logan yelled in hot pursuit "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE YOU BASTARDS!"

The car quickly sped off…leaving Logan almost to the brink of devastating loss... However, upon seeing a neon sign out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bike store nearby…

He knew what he had to do…

He quickly picked up a heavy brick near the building and smashed a window… The store clerk jumping in alarm.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" yelled the Clerk.

"SORRY SIR, BUT I NEED THIS!" yelled Logan… throwing down his wallet before grabbing a Bicycle and peddling off. The clerk shocked at what just happened.

Logan was quickly gaining speed as he pedaled the bike faster towards the car. His mind racing, thinking of ways he was going to kill those assholes for taking Lilly. He continued peddling as the car ran into traffic, making it almost impossible to continue the chase… until something caught his eye.

There was a police station visible about half a mile from where he was… He hatched a plan… but he needed Lilly to help.

He began to think… hoping that Lilly would hear him.

"Lilly, I need you distract the driver… by any means necessary!"

…

(Lilly's POV)

" **I understand"**

Lilly had heard Logan loud and clear and began to try to use her powers, here eyes glowing… but they dimmed, her powers wouldn't work!

"Ha! Looks like our lil princess decided to get smart!" laughed one of the goons

The crook holding her in the bag pulled her head out and smiled smugly, his demeanor full of anger and hate…

"Sorry sweety, but your powers won't work in here, we'll need them for use later!"

Both crooks began to laugh when Lilly saw Logan through the back window of the vehicle, struggling to catch up. She realized it was now or never and that now was her chance to distract.

"Hey what th- AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Lilly had jumped up and out of the bag and knee'd the bag holder in the crotch, causing him to bend over in extreme pain. She proceeded to then hit his head against the front of the car...knocking him out. The driver panicking all the while and began to pull over. As Lilly was about to open the door and escape the driver grabbed her by her skirt and a clicking noise was heard, causing Lilly's to freeze.

...

It was at this point Logan realized that Lilly had done what she needed to do. The Crook getting out of the car with Lilly and holding her to his chest…

He had a pistol to her head…

"You come any closer and your Kirlia gets blasted!", the goon clearly upset that the plan hadn't gone smoothly.

Logan stepped closer…

"I said DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

" **Logan listen to him… he's got a gun to my head!"**

Lilly's words fell on deaf ears as Logan continued to walk closer… his face emotionless.

"Did you hear me! I SAID GET THE F**K OUTTA HERE!", the gunman now pushing the gun harder into Lillys head… and began backing up.

Logan then gained a smile on his face… which confused the gunman.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you want your pokemon to live?!"

Logan stopped and responded very bluntly"

"You forgot to load your gun fucktard..."

The crook pulled the trigger, only to hear it make a clicking noise.

"SHIT!"

The crook dropped Lilly carelessly before reaching into his pocket and pulling a 9mm magazine. But he was stopped short of pulling the trigger by the sound he feared. There were loud siren's that pierced the night as police vehicles drove up from the station… Officers getting out with guns ready!

"PUT THE POKEMON DOWN! I REPEAT! PUT THE POKEMON DOWN!"

The gunman knew the gig was up… and put his hands up. Lilly was dropped, and being too traumatized to move, forced Logan to begin moving closer.

But when it all seemed over… the gunman lost it.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

He began pointing his gun at Lilly… her Iris' shrinking, her life flashing before her very eyes… It was over, she was going to die at the hands of an insane human criminal. She closed her eyes in fear...

"BOOM!"

… and opened them to a gruesome display.

Logan had jumped in front of her and took a bullet to the chest… blood spilling into his clothes and on to the pavement. The criminal then pointed the gun at some officers.

"FIRE!"

The cops began firing at the criminal, who kept receiving wounds from various angles. Blood spilling from his mouth as he was riddled with bullets. After what seemed like a full minute of gunfire (when it only took a few seconds), the criminal fell to the ground… having died before even hitting the pavement.

Lilly looked at Logan, who was now on the ground drenched in a pool of blood… she quickly ran over to him in fear of what was to come, tears spilling down her face.

She knelt next to him and began calling his name

" **LOGAN…!"**

Still no reply…

" **LOGAN!"**

The officers began to rush over to him, one yelling into his radio to send an ambulance…

"Send an ambulance… we've got a 10-54, yeah this isn't looking to good!"

The officers stopped next to him and knelt down… letting the Kirlia say her final goodbye… even though they could only hear her calling out her name to him.

" **LOGAN… LOGAN… PLEASE DON'T DIE! LOGAN, PLEASE… DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!"**

Lilly was balling now, here tears sending shockwaves of energy in the vicinity, causing the other officers to start tearing up from feeling her emotions.

"Lilly…"

…

Lilly froze… there was no way…

...

One of the Officers heard these words and began to yell for assistance.

"HE'S ALIVE! QUICK, GET THE KID SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

"THE HOSPITAL SAID THE AMBULANCE SHOULD BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES"

The various officers were scrambling to get medical supplies from there cruisers… beginning to apply temporary treatment until the ambulance arrived.

"Lilly…"

Lilly was still crying, but mustered up the strength to speak

" **YOUR ALIVE! I'M SO SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO COME HERE I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN I PRO-"**

"Lillie… it… will be… okay…"

Logan's voice was hoarse, he was still close to death…

Lilly was still crying hard when the sound of another… more drawn out siren approached.

Another officer spotted Lilly, still by her masters side, never leaving his side. Upon seeing the bond it seemed to have shared with Logan, he looked at the senior officer in command, who was on the radio with the medical team currently on there way.

"Sir, what about the Kirlia, we can't remove it from his side"

The Senior officer looked at the rookie and gave him an annoyed expression.

"To hell with it! He's gonna die if we don't get 'em to the emergency room!"

"But sir, I-I have a feeling it's that pokemon that's keeping him alive!"

The Senior officer looked at the rookie in intrigue...

"What makes ya say that corporal?"

The rookie looked at his boss and with a dead set poker face began to explain his observations.

"He only started responding when it got close, clearly those to are bonded closer than most other trainers are with there pokemon! I think we need to keep it with him to maximize our chance of saving his life!"

The senior officer pondered for only a brief second before coming to his conclusion.

"Well son, considering it's a kirlia, you just might be onto something this time..."

There was silence for a brief second before the Veteran police officer continued.

"Alright Fine! But you better hope your right! because if not, YOU'LL be responsible for the incident!"

"Yes Sir!"

Logan was rolled onto a stretcher before being elevated onto the kart that took him to the back of the ambulance.

"HEY! Make sure that Kirlia stays with him, It's the only thing keepin 'em alive!"

The women pushing the cart nodded and looked at Lilly, waving her hand and telling her to get in. Something she didn't need to say twice.

The ride was bumpy, but it only took 10 minutes before they had arrived at the nearest pokemon center. The Ambulance backing up into a garage before opening both of its back doors. Nurses and Doctors came rushing into the garage and began pulling Logan out of the ambulance, Lilly standing by his side the whole way. She was given a chair that latched onto the cart, and began sitting in it right before they began wheeling him to the Emergency room. There was a Chancy waiting for them at the entrance. The Chancey grabbing the cart and quickly yet gently pulling Logan out of it. Only then did she realize Lilly standing near him.

" _ **IS THIS YOUR MASTER!?"**_

Lilly nodded without hesitation.

" _ **WE'RE GOING TO NEED YOU TO SIT OUTSIDE."**_

Lilly looked on… Her face showing signs of extreme worry and guilt, which was all but too familiar to the veteran nurse that was the Chansey.

" _ **I'll make sure you see him as soon as he's ready. However, when or if that'll be is uncertain…"**_

Lilly gave the Chancey a fake smile before taking a seat on the bench next to the emergency room. As she sat in silence, she kept asking herself if he was going to make it… as if asking Arceus himself if her master was going to live. The occasional doctor or nurse slipping in and out of the room. A few giving her glances of doubtful sadness.

She really needed that… not.

…

The Clock was ticking…

...She could still feel a connection to his mind, and while it was slower than usual (At least in Logan's case), she could still tell he was sleeping.

It wasn't the kind of sleep that made people dream… but rather the kind where you're out cold with no sense of time or being.

…

(5 hours later)

…

It was early in the morning, with the sky being a dark blue hue.

Lilly was still awake sitting at the bench… albeit she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes showing visible signs of fatigue and drowsiness.

" _ **Hello?"**_

Lilly's eyes shot open, it was the Chancey from before!

" **How's Logan doing? Is he going to make it?"**

" _ **We have removed the bullet, it just missed his heart by mere centimeters… He won't be ready to leave for another week, but I do believe he'll make it."**_

Lilly couldn't believe her ears… LOGAN WAS GOING TO LIVE! She quickly got up an ran into the room, The Chancey nearly getting knocked over from the sudden dash, but recovered and smiled at the Kirlia… Never in her 40 years of medical service had she seen a bond between pokemon and trainer so close.

As Lilly ran into the room she saw logan laying on the cot with his chest bandaged up, and the blood wiped away. He saw Lilly and smiled.

"Hey Lilly… i'm happy to see you're okay…"

Lilly had levitated onto the cot and gently embraced him, making sure to avoid touching his bandaged gunshot wound. Tears falling heavily as she buried her face onto his upper shoulder.

" **I thought I lost you…"**

Logan mustered the strength to return the embrace… Loosely wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you remember when you told me you wouldn't leave my side… even if I faced scrutiny."

Lilly looked up and nodded affectionately

"Well… I think the same can be said for you too."

Things couldn't get much better than this… or could they?

Just as Logan was about to kiss Lilly on the forehead… There was an intense, blinding light emanating from from Lilly.

She was Evolving!

The light lasted for 30 or so seconds before everything became normal. It was at this point Logan opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

In place of the Kirlia that he had known since he was a kid, Was a Beautiful Gardevoir. The red spikes on her head having relocated to her chest and back, as well as having grown taller… 5'11 to be exact.

Logan knew that Lilly was taller than most Kirlia, and as a Gardevoir she seemed to carry that over. He skirt was replaced with a long, angelic dress… and her face had gained three spikes behind her eyes.

That's when Logan realized something wasn't right…

Why was she so… curvy?

Lilly had developed quite extensively. Her breasts had grown to a pair of Large D cups, which were only made more noticeable by her somewhat revealing "corset" which gave her a little cleavage. Her somewhat above average waist (which was still way thinner than the average human female as she was a gardevoir) led to very wide hips, which were only made more appealing by her slightly chunky thighs.

Logan had gained a not-so_slight nosebleed from the pokemon who now had a body most human females only dreamed of ever having. His teenage mind began to betray him as he imagined the many "fun" things they could do... forgetfully unaware of Lilly's ability to read his mind.

"Damn, she's so much sexier than any other women I've ever seen..."

Lilly was blushing a very deep crimson at Logan's now extremely lewd thoughts

Logan then realised that he was staring with drool on his chin, and remembered how she can read his thoughts... he began to panic.

"I-I'm so sorry L-Lil' I d-didn't mean it like that I p-pro-"

Lilly had placed a gentle finger on his lips and spoke

" **I understand, it's just natural for humans to think that way about the opposite gender…"**

Her voice had deepened as well… she sounded like an angel with a beautiful echo behind it!

Lilly blushed even harder before smiling… He really was easy to charm.

Lilly proceeded to push up closer to him before saying something that made him go crazy with emotional glee.

" **Logan…"**

"Yes Lilly?"

" **I…"**

"Yes?"

" **I love you."**

...

"I love you too Lilly…"

Lilly gently wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. Logan felt the gentle pressure of her body snuggling tightly against his own, feeling somewhat honored for a unique individual like Lilly to trust him with this kind of affection... which he would more than happily always return in spades.

Chancey was crying tears of joy at the event she had just witnessed, pulling out a box of tissues and blowing her nose. A doctor was about to walk in when Chancey had stepped in front of the door and pointed him away. The Doctor listened… feeling that Chancey had everything under control. Chancey proceeded to go behind the counter next store and fall asleep as well… she was going to need all her energy to help those two lovebirds around the facility.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a head's up before we begin, I did some MINOR and MAJOR rewriting of the previous chapters to not only beef up the story but also make the main character more realistic in behavior due to his troubled past... I also increased his age a little bit for practical reasons... Either way expect an update on this chapter to beef it up... ENJOY!

* * *

Logan had just begun to wake up from what was strangely one of the best instances of sleep of his life… the things that can happen to someone after a near death experience.

Lilly (now a beautiful Gardevoir) was sleeping soundly next to him, her arms holding him in a tight embrace as she slept. She also seemed to have traces of tears on her cheeks… she must've been crying from the trauma she experienced last night. Little did they both know there was another pokemon who saw the whole ordeal last night…

Their sleep was disturbed by the door to the room creaking open… Logan jumped from paranoia. His mind entered panic mode as he began shaking Lilly awake.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" he thought in a moment of pure terror. He was afraid they were going to get caught red handed doing there "Cuddle".

Lilly was beginning to wake up… albeit slower than what Logan was hoping for. Footsteps were getting closer, this was it, they were going to be caught, this was surely the last they would see o-

"CHANSEY!"...

…

We'll… what a surprise.

Lilly awoke only to see Logan's facial expression, which she could only assume was a face of pure shock… causing her to look where he was looking. She froze up upon seeing the Chancey as she was still laying close to Logan, her hands still wrapped around his waist and abdomen… Her face went deep red from the exposure of their little secret.

" _ **Don't worry hon, Your secrets safe with me!"**_

This caused both Lilly and Logan to show faces of confusion… Lilly heard what the Chancey said but all Logan saw was a chancey that in a way looked completely oblivious to the two lovers laying together on the same bed.

" _ **Oh come on now, no need to act confused- I saw everything last night. Trust me, as long as I'm here those doctors won't lay a finger on you… Just try to keep yourselves from getting "to intimate" if you catch my drift."**_

Lilly calmed down upon hearing the news… Logan on the other hand, didn't.

"Lilly, we need to get outta here, there gonna take y-"

" **Logan! Relax! She said our secrets safe with her. Just calm down and worry about healing ok? Those people in the white coats aren't going to take us away from each other… She said so herself."**

Lilly pointed at the Chancey before smiling and kissing Logan on the cheek… causing him to blush. The Chancey responded whole-heartedly.

" _ **Oooooooh BABY! There ain't no stoppin the lovin up in here! Well ok then, I'll let Nurse Joy know your in recovery, in the meantime try to keep still, or that nasty wound of yours might open up again. I'll let them know that your both residents until he recovers."**_

Lilly smiled…

" **Thank you, We appreciate the hospitality you have given us… It means a lot to us"**

Logan assumed from what Lilly said that the Chancey was on their side, and so he also showed his appreciation.

"Uh, thanks for the help… I guess."

He was clearly lacking in the social department from what the Chancey saw… might be a "special case" from what she overheard Nurse Joy say about his medical records.

"CHANCEY!" was all Logan heard.

The Chansey proceeded to the door and out of the room, leaving Lilly and Logan alone themselves.

…

Logan turned to face Lilly, and was met by her amazing crimson eyes… were they always that beautiful?

Lilly blushed slightly from the compliment before hugging him tight, her arms holding him as if they would never let go.

 **"Logan..."**

Logan looked at Lilly to show she got his attention.

 **"I have something I wish to admit... if I may"**

Logan looked at Lilly with a mix of intrigue and confusion. What was she admitting to him?

"Lilly, if it's something you wish to say... you don't have to ask permission. We're in this relationship together, what you say is just as important as my own... Understand?"

Lilly nodded softly in response before smiling warmly, her eyes closing before she began to speak.

 **"When you promised me that no harm would ever come to me I... never expected you to do what you did last night... I knew you were a kind human but... I didn't think you would ever sacrifice yourself for me..."**

 **...**

 **"Why?"**

Logan looked at Lilly with a stern expression...

She began sensing an aura of truth around him as well.

"Lilly, you're the only living individual I know who understands me... And so you deserve only the utmost of love and respect. I'm not gonna let some lunatic with a death sentence take you away from me, and if I ever lost you..."

Silence fell upon them as Logan took a deep breath...

"I would personally do everything in my power just to be with you again... even if It was at the cost of my own life. To me Lilly, your more than simply a pokemon, or a best friend, or even a lover for that matter... To me your a goddess who deserves all the love one could give."

Lilly was tearing up... but knew she had to hold them back to explain her thoughts on the matter.

 **"Logan, My feelings for you are absolute... But I feel that I can't ever repay you for the things you've said and done for me... I don't thi-"**

Logan gently shushed her and proceeded to whisper gently.

"I don't need anything in return... I got _**you**_..."

 **...**

 **"Me?"**

"Yes... _**you**_."

...

Lilly blushed and smiled with eyes still closed...

 **"Logan... you're the most kind-hearted person anyone will ever lay eyes on, and I will ALWAYS be with you... Even if you ever pass to the great afterlife, I will always cherish you in my heart... for you have made my own life worth more than just living... you have proven to me that human beings can be amazing and good natured even in the darkest of times, and I feel more happy than ever felt in my whole life... I don't ever want to leave your side for your too special to me... I feel that being your mate will only bring good things from here..."**

It was at this moment when the mental prison inside Logan would brake. He felt so much love and happiness from Lilly that simply couldn't be matched by anything else… She allowed him to see the world in a different light… where even in the darkest of times there is always someone who cares about you… that someone being Lilly.

Logan began to sob as he cried tears of joy… using what little strength he had to wrap both his arms around Lilly and hold her tight… tears running down his cheeks as he started to speak in pure minded thoughts and words.

"Th-Thank y-you Lilly"

"I L-Love you L-Lilly"

"I'll n-never leave you L-Lilly"

"You h-helped me s-so much Lilly"

"Y-You're the best thing th-that's ever happen to m-me Lilly"

Lilly couldn't believe the shear amount of Love and Affection on display for her, showing that she truly was lucky to receive someone like him. She began to tear up from being so flattered by his kind and caring words of love, and decided to show her true feelings.

After what seemed like an eternity of loving embrace between trainer and pokemon, Lilly decided now was the perfect opportunity to show him a hint of what was to come.

" **Hey Logan"**

"Y-yeah Li-"

Lilly pushed her lips against Logan's, causing him to blush. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, and while at first he showed resistance he quickly and willingly caved in and let her tongue make contact with his. Their tongues swirling and licking each other as they explored each others mouths. Logan quietly moaned into Lilly's mouth as they continued making out… he swore he could taste the orange flavor from the soda's Lilly enjoyed so much. Lilly returned the moan as she felt his thoughts and emotions, greatly increasing the experience for her.

After the little make out session, Logan began to fall back asleep, his energy spent during the whole morning's ordeal. But as he fell asleep he did something that Lilly didn't expect, as he proceeded to unwrap his outer layer of blankets and quickly wrap them around her. Lilly froze from surprise before quickly blushing and smiling warmly as he proceeded to wrap his right arm around her in a cuddly manner. The combined warmth of the blanket and his body heat causing her to quickly fall asleep as well.

(6 days later)

Logan and Lilly were walking to the exit of the hospital... Logan having become a local legend after footage of the night with the crazed gunman was broadcasted over National News stations. Many people saw his selfless act of sacrifice towards saving his pokemon as a sign of true bonding between trainer and pokemon. Logan would frequently be halted by people showing there appreciation for his selfless act, with some even gifting him small items like snacks and drinks... Lilly was DEFINITELY going to have a field day with the junk food provided...

They both eventually made it to the exit. Walking side by side together as they walked to the parking lot, his mother waiting them in the Blue 4-door sedan.

"LOGAN, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU HONEY, DON'T EVER LEAVE WITHOUT SOMETHING TO DEFEND YOURSELF... GOT IT!"

Logan smiled... a sweat drop appearing near his forehead.

"Trust me mom, I learned my lesson."

His mom gave Lilly a quizzical look before realizing who it was... "IS THAT LILLY?! OH MY GOSH SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Lilly blushed and smiled... appreciating the comment she got from Logan's mother.

"Well... I think we should celebrate."

Logan's mother proceeded to pull out a debit card and hand it to Logan.

"There's 3,000 Pokedollars on that... use it to buy yourselves something nice."

Logan eagerly took the card and smiled.

"Thanks mom... hey, can you take us to that fashion store near Slateport city, I know it's far from here but I need to get something for Lilly."

Lilly turned towards Logan, seemingly curious what he had in store for her.

"Well of course my little hero!"

Lilly snickered at the little comment, Logan on the other just sat there with his arms crossed, annoyance evident in his face.

As Logan's mom was driving he pulled out his phone and plugged in his earbuds... listening to music while Lilly sat there and stared out the window. He caught wind of how bored she looked and decided he would change that.

"Hey Lilly... wanna play a game."

Lilly quickly turned her head and smiled before using her telepathy to say **"** **yes"**.

Logan opened an app on his phone that instantly showed A small pixelated man with red overalls jumping on a mushroom like creature.

Lilly looked in intrigue as he gave her the device and told her what to do.

"I use to play this when I was a little... younger than before we met."

Her eyes looked at the "boxy" little red man who stood still... like a statue.

"Ok, so to control the character you just press your finger on the right side of the circle and use your thumb to jump over enemies and obstacles."

Lilly did as instructed and watched in fascination as she controlled the little red man.

"Ok see that mushroom with eyes... jump on it."

Lilly pressed her thumb to make the man jump on the eyed mushroom... a little sound playing as the mushroom went flat and disappeared.

"Wow Lilly... your doing better than I did on my first time, Now hit the blocks that have question marks."

Upon hitting the block another mushroom, without eyes, slid away from little man.

"Grab that..."

Lilly made the man approach the mushroom and touch it... her eyes fixated on the screen as she watch the little man grow just about instantly.

"There ya go Lilly, you're a natural... just keep playing and you might beat it someday!"

Lilly looked at Logan, both having smiles on there face as she continued playing.

...The ride would be a long one, might as well enjoy it while they could.


	6. Chapter 6

In a dark and mysterious complex somewhere in the mountain ranges, there was more malevolent activities at play.

There were many rooms, warehouses, and corridors. The people here were obviously part of a coordinated criminal organization, and powerful one at that.

Down the mountains was a single dirt path that seemed very unassuming at first glance...

A man in a black hoodie could be seen walking up to a reinforced entrance at the foot of the complex, which was located inside one of the large mountains. As he was walking he could make out the silhouettes of many wild pokemon in the area... but it was to dark to make out the exact details...

He seemed like he had an agenda to carry out judging from the almost jogging like pace he maintained up to the entrance.

He pressed a button located on a speaker next to the door... a camera moving it's lense to face the hooded man.

"Yeah! who is it!" a husky masculine voice responded

 _"Open the door Franky..."_

"Sorry man, not until you reveal your name."

 _"Dammit Frank I don't have time for this"_

"Well say the name and i'll let ya in! You know the rules!"

 _"The fuckin Milkman... IT'S MIKEY YOU DUMBASS!"_

"Aaaah Mikey! The Boss is waitin for ya... better keep ya ass clenched, he aint in a good mood tonight."

The door made a metallic clanking noise before opening on it's own. Mikey proceeded to enter the complex with Frank sitting at a desk about 5 feet away from the entrance, A lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Frank made a quick glance at mikey before opening his mouth.

"He's up in that planning office of his."

Mikey proceeded to walk through the various corridors, glancing into the various rooms to see what the "Lab Rats" were up to. He saw many disturbing experiments taking place before him... Needles with unknown liquids being injected into pokemon of various sizes, Pokemon being used as slaves, even a painful surgical operation on a machamp... that poor thing.

None of that fazed Mikey though as he was just here to get his job done. He eventually approached an elevator before stopping to click the button that called it down.

"I Wonder how the Boss will react when I break it to him..." Mikey thought with solemn fear.

*DING*

A male announcer appeared over the elevator intercom... _"Entrance floor"_

Mikey stepped into the Elevator and clicked the button... _"Operations Suite"_

 _..._

The boss always had a thing for fancy stuff... anything from names and looks, to weapons and gadgets. But nothing came close to his personal Jewel Encrusted Pokeball... No-one knew what was inside it, but rumor had it he kept only his most powerful pokemon inside it for when things either got too out of hand, or when he wanted to prove a point.

*Ding*

Mikey stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor. He began walking over to the end of the said corridor where the Office was located. Upon reaching the door he stopped and took a deep breath...

Things were NOT gonna go smoothly...

Upon opening the door he was greeted by a Massive Incineroar, who looked down at him with Impotence.

"Stand down Incineroar... I'll take of this."

The man who spoke was none other than the boss himself... everyone called him Giovanni, The leader of Team Rainbow Rocket. Everyone thought they disbanded but they had simply traveled through a portal to another dimension, which happened to be this one... At least that was the myth everyone talked about.

 _"Sir, I regret to inform you that Edward's wasted..."_

"Hmph... Typical, he was a loose cannon... No matter."

Before Mikey could begin his response Giovanni proceeded to speak.

"I've seen the news reports... What did I tell you about robbing people huh?!"

 _"Sir if I may-"_

"I don't care about your excuses, they're lookin for ya and I can't afford some disgrace hanging around our base of operations when the 5-0 is looking for him!..."

The Incineroar got behind Mikey, seemingly ready to kill on command.

"So if you may explain yourself... I might let you live..."

 _"The little shit had a shiny kirlia... me and Eddie thought that stealing it and then selling it for a large some of cash would help bring in more revenue for operations... But the kid wouldn't let up and the Kirlia managed to escape capture despite those trinkets ya gave us. That's when I was knocked out from the feisty lil thing."_

...

"Well... seems like Doctor Harriet's Power-drain devices need some more calibration, proceed."

 _"That's all..."_

 _..._

"Hmmmm... Your lucky I've made progress in 'The Project' or else your life would be... as you say-"

The Incineroar proceeded to crack his knuckles and growl.

"Wasted..."

Mikey shivered from the thought of that Incineroar pummeling him into nothing but red paste.

"Leave my sight at once... I expect better from your performance in the near future, DON'T disappoint me!"

Mikey nodded before quickly leaving the room... leaving Giovanni and Incineroar to themselves.

Giovanni stood up from his desk and proceeded to pull out his phone... he dialed some numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Professor Harriet? This is Giovanni, tell the staff that I found our next target... yes... Mmm-Hmm... A shiny Kirlia... It belongs to some kid, guessing around 18... I don't care if we can't split 'em... alert those 'Hotheads' of the situation... I want this operation done in 1 week... If you can't do that then kiss your work goodbye."

Giovanni stoically hung up the phone before staring out his window, a city skyline visible in the dark blue distance.

"Inciiiiiin..."

Don't worry 'bout me Incineroar, focus on keeping the personnel in line. We'll achieve this goal of ours, you just wait...

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a Blue sedan driving around Slateport City Shopping District)

It was 9:00 at night, the sky being somewhat dark blue with some stars dotting the area. That did not however, stop the city from bustling with just as much (if not more) life compared to daytime hours.

Logan was watching some online videos on his phone with Lilly, something that Lilly never really did until now as she never really had to ride in the car for this long. Sure she could've just teleported them all, but the same couldn't have been said for the car... and Logan's mother had already drove to the hospital before Lilly had the chance to even use the move.

Lilly was fascinated no matter whatever kind of videos were pulled up on screen... even though the funny ones were not all that funny to her since she didn't completely understand human comedy.

Logan's mother made a left turn before the car began to slow down.

"Alright were here! Remember this is a VERY expensive store so don't spend all your money on one item... I didn't give you 3,000 pokedollars to blow, spend it wisely!"

Logan looked at his mother and nodded, grabbing Lilly by the hand before getting out of the car, quickly yet calmly dragging her along.

They received some suspicious stares from passerby's... both young and old. But that didn't stop Logan or Lilly from holding each other's hand.

 **"Logan?"**

"what's up Lilly"

 **"When we get into the Mall, may I assist in the choosing of your vanity?"**

"Sure thing, just know that when we get in here you don't have to be nervous, just act like your accompanying me while I run some errands." Logan reminded assuringly, Lilly nodding in response.

Upon entering the shop... Logan paused before turning to Lilly.

"Okay, So I have to admit... I'm not getting anything for myself."

Lilly looked at him with surprised confusion... **"and why is that?"**

Logan proceeded to take a deep breath before smiling and looking into her eyes.

"Cus right know I want to dedicate this night to you."

Lilly looked Logan in the eyes silently before blushing and smiling... **"T-Thank you, I don't know what to say."**

"No need for words... Let's go get ya something nice."

Lilly quickly nodded before briefly embracing him, showing her gratitude before the shopping even started.

Logan and Lilly started walking and browsing around the store, seeing many goods on the shelfs and counters. Logan spotted something that he was certain Lilly would like, but he didn't want Lilly to see it until they left... he wanted it to be a surprise. He quickly proceeded to buy the item from the cashier while Lilly was walking around in the back isles before stuffing it in his left pocket. When he began to walk towards Lilly, he saw that she was staring at something and stopped to look.

It was a tattoo parlor that was located on the other side of the Mall... he was certain what she was going to say next, and didn't like it.

 **"Logan... I'd like to go in there."**

Logan felt his stomach drop at the idea of Lilly getting a tattoo, not because he didn't want her to, but because of the perception that would be dropped on them by society. Granted he did imply letting her get what she wanted... welp, no going back now.

They proceeded to walk over the the parlor where a woman in her late 20's or early 30's was waiting... She had piercings as well as a goth like appearance. She began raising a brow at the couple approaching her, mainly because one of them was a pokemon.

 _"What'll it be kid?"_

Logan quickly pointed out "Ehehehe, the tattoo isn't for me Mam, It's... for her." before pointing at Lilly, her eyes sparkling at the tattoo designs on display.

 _"Sorry kid but you know I can't do that... pokemon aren't allowed to get tattoo's."_

Lilly looked at the woman before lowering her head in disappointment... upset that she couldn't get a tattoo. Logan saw this and quickly began to think of a way to get around the issue at hand.

"Tell ya what... If you give Lilly here a tattoo I'll pay double the price."

 _"Sorry, but I just said no pokemon allowed..."_

Logan deeply exhaled as he knew this women was someone who wouldn't risk her job... unless he paid big!

"Look, If she get's a Tattoo I'll pay you TRIPLE the amount... I don't care if she isn't allowed I just want to make her happy. I'll even record myself saying that I paid you triple the price and send it to you privately just so you don't lose your job... Do we have a Deal?"

The woman seemed to ponder for a second... Triple the price for a Tattoo was tempting.

 _"*Exhales* Ok fine, just be sure to send me the video as soon as I'm done okay..."_

Lilly jumped with joy at the answer and hugged Logan hard. The women proceeding to smile at the sight before her.

Lilly proceeded to browse the menu before pointing at a tattoo design she liked.

 **"I'd like that one please."**

Logan looked at the tattoo and saw why she would want it... It was a small heart with angel wings made of blue flames. It was simple but he had an idea why she wanted that one specifically.

"She said that one..."

The women looked at the tattoo and nodded with approval.

 _"Okay then, Just tell your friend to sit on one of those chairs... also, let her know that these can hurt a bit."_

Logan nodded before directing Lilly to the chair, holding her hand while she sat down and got comfortable.

"I need to let you know that getting a tattoo can be somewhat painful, so when she begins to put it on you... you can't move alot or she'll screw it up, okay."

Lilly smiled lightly before responding with a bit of confidence in her voice.

 **"If I can survive a pack of mightyena or a kick from a hitmonlee I'm for certain going to be at peace with a small needle... I think I'll be okay for now."**

Logan chuckled, she was right after all.

The Woman came into view and told Lilly to stay still.

As the tattoo needle came to life the woman began to paint the tattoo on Lilly's left arm, causing her to flinch at first before calming down and getting used to the small stinging sensation.

 _"You know I'll be honest, I've never seen a bond so close between a trainer and pokemon, how come you two are so close?"_

Logan looked at Lilly, who nodded with a smile.

"I saved her from a pack of Mightyena when I was 13, she was still a kirlia then."

 _"Oh damn, really? That's might gutsy of you my man... also, you look like someone I've seen before..."_

Logan chuckled before letting the woman continue.

 _" I KNEW IT! your the dude who took a near fatal bullet just to save his Kirlia... wait a minute."_

She stopped the needle before looking up at Lilly... her eyes going wide at the realization.

 _"Is this the Kirlia you saved?!"_

Logan blushed and proceeded to chuckle harder.

 _"You've only been in the Hospital for a week from what I can assume... How did she evolve so quickly?"_

"Well when you risk your life for your only pokemon they sometimes become REALLY close to you, especially if It happens twice... although she helped me during the second incident."

The Woman looked at Lilly and then back at Logan and repeated this a couple more times before smiling mischievously... _"Oh I see what's going on."_

Logan and Lilly both gave the Woman a quizzical look before she responded...

 _"Looks like we got a case of some human on pokemon action am I right? I mean why else would you too be so close!"_

Both Logan's and Lilly's face went completely red in embarrassment "I-I-IT'S N-NOT LIKE TH-THAT!"

The Woman laughed before calming down and smiling... _"It's alright you too... your secret's safe with me, just be sure to pay the cash you promised."_

They both looked at her and after a moment of silence they just laughed nervously before she resumed giving Lilly her tattoo.

 _"The Names Holly by the way."_

"Nice to meet ya Holly."

"Garde!"

Lilly didn't use her telepathy on Holly as she didn't fully trust her yet.

 _"So after this tat's done what'll the lovers be doin tonight?"_

"Just headin home and relaxing. I'm probably going straight to bed but I don't know about Lilly... We got a lot of junk food as gifts from people on our way out of the hospital."

Holly laughed and continued painting the tattoo on Lilly before finally turning the needle off.

 _"Well that'll be it. Just don't touch it for a few hours and keep it dry to let it settle."_

Logan proceeded to pull out the debit card before being interrupted by Holly.

 _"You don't have to pay the extra cash, I had a good time hanging with you two. If ya ever wanna hang out I live down the road from here... just hit me up and I'll let ya know when I'm open... Don't worry she can come to."_

Lilly smiled before looking at Holly and nodding her head in a "thank you".

"Well... Looks like I gotta go, but yeah here's my number, call me when you wanna chat okay? I'll see ya later Holly."

 _"I'll see you two sinners later... hey Lilly."_

Lilly turned to look at Holly.

 _"If he ever gives ya crap... just call me up and I'll rough em up for ya."_ said Holly jokingly.

Logan and Lilly Laughed before waving and leaving the tattoo parlor and then the mall, his mom waiting for them in the car.

"Lilly before we get in I got you something while you were distracted..."

Lilly watched as Logan pulled out something from his pocket... It was a necklace.

"I hope you like it."

The necklace was made of very tiny gold and silver chains with a circular locket at the end. Lilly opened the locket and saw the following words-

"You'll always be my angel!"

Lilly smiled before she began to tear up and sob slightly. Logan embraced her as she held the locket to her chest, sobbing tears of joy as they made there way to the car.

When they climbed into the car Lilly was still sobbing, making Logan's mom turn around and face them with concern on her face.

"What's she crying over? is she ok?"

"She's fine mom, I just got her a gift she really likes... that's all."

"Awwww, Can I see it?"

...

Shit, out of all the things he thought of, his mother learning of his rather illegal relationship with Lilly wasn't one of them...

"N-Not Right now Mom..."

His mother gave him a suspicious stare as she began to look at the two. She was beginning to think that they were hiding something as she could see both them exchanging nervous glances at each other.

"What are you two hiding? You don't have too hide anything from me, I am your mother you know."

Logan looked at Lilly again before lowering his head and sighing in defeat.

"Alright Mom look... if I tell you this, then you have to promise you won't tell anyone of what your about to hear, got it?"

His mom gave him an even longer stare before nodding and agreeing to his terms. Logan looked at Lilly and saw the fear in her eyes. He grabbed her hands and held them together with his own, comforting her with a confident smile.

"Me and Lilly are lovers..."

His Mother's jaw dropped while her face instantly turned pale, a massive shocked expression plastering her face.

They looked at her and braced themselves for the scolding of a lifetime, the both of them almost certain she was going to slap Logan senseless when they all got home. But what they got instead was complete silence.

Silence continued to fill the air... with the 3 minutes spent feeling like an eternity to everyone inside the car.

"Logan... if you continue with this relation, I hope you know you can't have kids... or marry."

Logan and Lilly looked at her in Shock... she didn't yell or panic... not even a trace of resentment was seen or felt.

"You mean your not mad!?"

 **"GARDEVOIR?!"**

"Of course not, why would I intervene in a relationship that from what I can see is having a massively positive impact on you two. I only care for the best outcome between you two..."

Lilly smiled brightly before grabbing Logan and hugging him tightly. She and Logan were both happy that they could more openly express their deep emotions at home, with no fear of swift repercussions.

However, once the moment of relief washed over, Logan and Lilly looked at his mother and realized she was hiding something judging from her quiet speech and slumped demeanor.

"Mom... are you ok?"

"Yeah honey... I'm just... Well I just... I'm... *Exhale*"

Logan was about to ask her to forget about this and drive home, but she spoke before he had the chance.

"Logan, At the prospect of knowing how sudden this will be for you... I need to reveal something to you. Something you're both going to find as a massive shock..."

Logan and Lilly looked at each other in concern before looking at his Mom. Logan began to feel a sense of udder confusion in the back of his head. He had a feeling that the emotions Lilly were feeling were rubbing off on him, and that only amplified his own confusion.

 _"Your dad that passed when you were 5, he... wasn't your real dad."_

Logan's eyes went wide with shock upon hearing what his mom said...

"What in Giratina's hellscape do you mean?!"

 _"I need to tell you this now because you're in love with a pokemon, and I know what it's like to be in a relationship with one."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT A RELA-"

Logan paused in realization of what his mom might have been saying to him, his body freezing at the idea before him.

"Wait a sec, you don't mean what I think your saying... do you?"

Lilly entered Logan's thoughts to try to calm him down but was just in time to witness his mind surge with info.

Logan remembered all the photo's his mom possessed showing a younger version with of herself with a Gallade... The Gallade always being next to her and even hugging her in some photos. He then remembered the stories of how they were inseparable since they were but a 10 year old girl and a Ralts. He also remembered the dreadful day he was injured from saving her from a rampaging Ursaring... and died in her arms while lying on the forest floor, and how when she came back to the sight to bury him his body was nowhere to be found. He put the pieces together and began to break down... from both knowing his real Dad was dead before he was even born, and the amount of hard knowledge he obtained.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE THEN HUH?! I THOUGHT POKEMON AND HUMANS COULDN'T HAVE KIDS!? YOU SHOuld have t-told m-m-me... s-s-sooooo *sniff*, what the he-e-ell..."

Logan's mind had blacked out from the life changing news he just got dropped. He began to cry hysterically from it all being absorbed into his head.

Him, a hybrid between a human and a pokemon... It was complete insanity!

Lilly knew she needed to be there for him. She pulled his head towards her chest and held him tight, her ability to uphold her species reputation of embracing the one's they truly cared about being upheld. Her spike was soft so she held him tightly to her chest, hoping it would make Logan feel more comfort

 **"It will be okay Logan... You're blood may be different from everyone else's, but you shouldn't see that as a bad thing. You are who you are, and I'll always love you for that."**

Logan slowly began to calm down from his episode, going from fast ragged breaths to normal breathing as he began to fall asleep... Lilly using her telepathy and using _"Sing"_ to put his mind at rest while making sure not to put his mom asleep as well... not when she was driving down a highway.

The ride was going smoothly when Lilly grabbed Logan's phone and opened the app to watch online videos. Logan was still laying his head on her chest while she was laying backwards against the car door. His mother driving the car home. They still had another 3 hours before they reached their destination... might as well enjoy it while you can.

There was however one major issue that Lilly had been hiding since the they got out of the hospital...

Mating season was near, and she got the urges relatively early.

She had been putting images of her and him mating in his mind... but for some reason his "Unique mind" once again showed it's peculiar side. He hadn't realized that she was doing it despite sometimes explicitly showing him that it was her, usually by having her scream his name while implanting said thoughts into his consciousness. He was always nervous about having sex with her since despite their HUGE luck in meeting the people they did... the idea of Pokemon and Human relationships that went beyond friendship was, to put it lightly... heavily looked down upon by society.

Lilly began scrolling through videos when she saw one one the "trending worldwide" page that grabbed her curiosity... It showed a woman with a VERY large bust, and was titled with the following-

 **How To attract the hottest guys and girls!** the video thumbnail also showed a "White strange looking smiley face like thing" as well as a warning label... Why were those there?

Lilly proceeded to click on the video, making sure to plug in Logan's headphones before the video played.

Then video began playing and a disclaimer popped up saying "This video is only for comedy and entertainment"

She didn't really understand either of those when humans were concerned, but she continued watching anyway.

"HOW YA DOIN EVERYONE, WILSON HERE! Today I'm going to show you how to get the undivided attention of men AND women so that you can brag to whoever you please that you're dating the hottest person in town... First, WOMEN.

"To get attention of your local Hunk of Man-meat... you must have the following attributes,

1\. Big Bewbs - because they make him hard!

2\. A Huge Azz - more cushion for the pushin!

3\. Thick Thunder Thighs- Gotta have some fun before the main course!

and Finally... actually I don't know what else, but eh, who cares am I right!?

Warning: This is NOT what women actually need to attract -

...

Lilly paused the video early as she knew Logan was into buxom women. Despite him saying many times over that she was more than visually appealing to him than anything else, she knew from reading his thoughts that he did have some rather dirty thoughts of her. Despite rarely ever occurring they usually consisted of her with "more appealing assets" making love with him in his bedroom... She knew he didn't mean any malicious intent and that humans couldn't control their mental thoughts nearly as well of someone of her likeness, but what he thought still meant alot to her. Despite knowing he was genuine in his statements, she wanted only the best outcomes for him.

She then began to wonder what she could do to bring those ideas to fruition.

There was something she remembered about certain berries and spices that when prepared together could create poke food that when mixed with certain ingredients could make certain pokemon "change" temporarily... It was slow but it usually had a noticeable impact. She was told by Logan that it was only meant for the more human like pokemon to mate with other's of... their own kind, and it only worked when both partners released certain pheromones that only certain pokemon carried...

Not to mention he made it crystal clear that if such "special moment" were to occur that she wouldn't need to go to such lengths to make herself "more appealing" as he already saw her as "sexy beyond comprehension"

It was at this very moment realization hit her.

WAIT A MINUTE! If Logan's dad was a gallade then that meant Logan must inherit some traits that set him apart from other humans. Surely that brought him more genetically in-line with her own kind. Which in turn meant... maybe he contained those very pheromones that triggered the reaction?

Lilly proceeded to think up a plan on how she could cook the food, considering that despite knowing basic cooking skills, she still hadn't bothered learning since Logan showed her how the microwave works. She then looked at his mother in the driver seat in front of her... Bingo.

She was going to have to use telepathy to communicate with her, which was something she planned on doing tonight... when they got home.


	7. Chapter 7

So before this chapter begins, I would just like to let you all know that I'm going to once again try and bulk up the complexity of each passage in some chapters so the story will be more interesting overall. The updates will also be less frequent to insure quality.

This chapter is almost entirely centered around Lilly, and how she thinks of Logan. We also learn his the family's last name as well as his mother's nickname, who she will be called by from now on… anyhow, let the story continue!

* * *

Lilly realized that over all these years spent with Logan, she had been surprisingly exempt from many of his day to day activities. It wasn't that he would purposely leave her out... far from it. She just hadn't shown interest in many forms of human entertainment. She was always interested in what he did, but would avoid asking as she knew he always would struggle explaining something. The only time Logan meaningfully described something was when he explained to her what humans call "Asperger's syndrome".

This was all that was on Lilly's mind after hatching her plan to "relieve some stress" with Logan. She had planned it all out in the span of just under 15 minutes due to her more developed brain compared to him (or any human for that matter). The reason she was even thinking of such wildly varying topics around Logan, was that despite their admittance to each other about the feelings they shared… a realization would hit her.

She had noticed that despite her overwhelming support for him, he was still rather cold and untrusting towards most other people. Despite his overwhelming effort to stay positive for her sake his negative emotions would bleed into her mind causing some depressing thoughts and emotions to pop up. Lilly knew he struggled with certain things… and emotional control was one of them, if not the worst.

He usually cheered up when she smiled, and ALWAYS got emotional when they kissed or embraced. She even realized that after they met he'd begun to sleep more soundly… entering his memories had proved it.

Although...

She rarely got a chance to enter his mind since he insisted that she not do that unless she asked… Which was one of the few things she had to get permission for. He had asked her due to a rather shocking incident around 3 years ago, where she entered his mind only to find him thinking rather lewd thoughts… about her. Upon realizing what she had done he quickly became distressed and locked the door to his room, with Lilly on the other side… both too embarrassed and ashamed to even speak. At the time she was still a Kirlia so when she saw his thoughts and how he imagined her as a gardevoir she became very… intrigued on why she was on top of him like that. She of course later learned what they were doing in his thoughts and blushed harder than a cherry.

They later agreed to never speak about it...

She knew that he was still hurting on the inside due to a lifetime of society beating him to the ground. She felt sorry for his predicament. Honestly, who would want to live like that? She began to think of ways to be more involved with his homelife, He would surely enjoy having her as company more often. But what was there to do that would keep him happy?

Hmmmm…

Well he was practically addicted to video games. Maybe he would let her join in on the fun, he did have a lot of them so finding one to play wouldn't be too difficult.

Oh! How could she have forgot?! He was a master of historical knowledge! She could DEFINITELY learn amazing events in human history from him. Maybe he could tell her the stories of human technology in more detail. Sure she risked getting bored but it pained her too much when he was upset or sad.

Pop-culture was something she didn't really know much about. From what Logan had said it was basically the concept of human imagination and how one person could inspire millions from just one original idea.

She was extremely intrigued on what went on inside Logan's own mind, especially after she saw his drawings. Many of which consisted of humans fighting what she came to find out where dead corpses that were brought back to life… un-naturally. Sure his imagination already proved itself to be insanely violent and bloody. But how Lilly thought of it was how she saw life in the wild… Survival of the fittest, NO EXCEPTIONS! Not to mention she had seen enough horror movies to know that humans could be very morbid sometimes.

She remembered looking at one of the stacks of drawings that Logan had made into a story. It showed Human's using ballistic weapons and equipment against Undead humans and pokemon, some of which still retained their powers. The drawn up comic strips were also 4 years old at this point, which made Lilly speculate the power of his imagination at this point in time.

Lilly was cut off from her thoughts after Logan's mother notified them that they were home. The car proceeded to pull around the corner as the house came into view. Logan awoke at this point as when the car stopped he slid off the cars seats and onto the floor, causing him to wake up in a mom stepped out of the car and into the house. He got up and out as well, but was clearly showing signs of major fatigue.

"Uuuuuhh… We home yet?"

He sounded very tired… and somewhat disturbed. His eyes still bloodshot and face red as a razzberry.

" **Yes master… we're home."**

Lilly sounded more calm than usual, which meant something considering she had a calm nature. The reason for calling him master again was still a mystery, but he was too exhausted to say anything… and began to groggily step into the house and up to his room. Lilly followed and watched him as he proceeded up the stairs before hearing his door open and then quietly close again.

She kept looking at the stairs as if she was still looking at him. She felt that she had played a big role in letting the storm of sadness and regret hit Logan… If she had never begged him for the tattoo, and kept the necklace more well hidden, she would've prevented all this from happening...

NO! she couldn't feel sorry for herself right now, she had a plan to execute!

After composing herself (taking a few deep breaths and telling herself It was for the better interests of Logan), She quietly floated to the kitchen where Logan's mom was preparing a meal for him to eat in the morning.

She began to link her mind with Logan's mom so that she could finally speak with telepathy. She then made her move.

" **Excuse m-**

" _Aah! Who the hell was that! Lilly, did you hear that?! Please tell me that wasn't just me!"_

" **I-It's me M-Ms. Ruewell, I'm speaking to you through telepathy…"**

Logan's mom was shocked upon hearing those words.

" _How long have you been able to speak?!"_

Lilly paused before answering the question… a single sweat drop appearing on her face.

" **Would you be upset upon hearing-**

Logan's Mom now held a very demanding posture, her face practically screaming the words "I want answers, NOW!"

" **Since day one?"** shrugging her arms and smiling as she answered.

Logan's mom calmed down and began to show a look of concern.

" _Why didn't you try speaking with me? You know that I care for you just as much as I care for Logan."_

" _ **Only people pure of heart can hear my voice normally… everyone else only hears the cries we emit. I also didn't think you would understand me like he does. I now admit that such thinking was foolish, and I apologize dearly."**_

Lilly's explanation and apology were heartfelt... Logan's mom could tell it was, Mother's instinct told her so. She walked up to Lilly and gave her a hug, accepting her apology in the process. She let Lilly go and they began to talk about many subjects. Ranging from how she grew very beautiful from her evolution, to stories about Logan's time at the pokemon center. After a while His mother saw that Lilly had something on her mind.

" _Lilly, is there something you need off your chest?"_

After a bit of hesitation, Lilly began to speak about her infatuation with Logan.

" **Well Ms. Ruewell-**

" _Just call me Rudy… formalities aren't one of this family's strong points"_

" **Well Rudy I… uh… well you see I… ehehe… uhm…"**

" _No need to be afraid… just say it."_

" **...Ever since Logan saved me that fateful night I've… always had… feelings for him. I know that you've raised me and him but I'm afraid what I'm about to ask you next is of large concern… even for you."**

" _I already have a feeling what it is."_

Lilly paused and gave Rudy a puzzled look.

" _You seem to forget that I had a Gallade as a lover before… I know what you want Lilly and I'm okay with it. But just know that I only have birth to him because of male pokemon and human females being more compatible than the opposite… a human embryo can't survive inside the body of pokemon, but the human body can support an embryo with genetics from a pokemon. I know that there is more than one reason as to why it's like that… but I'm no expert."_

Lilly took those words into consideration, but was overall still intent on going through with her plan.

" **Well if you support my desire… then I feel that the asking of a favor from you would be of no problem?"**

" _Fire away!"_

Lilly smiled… she was hoping that she could have the "special food" ready by tomorrow.

" **Well Rudy… I've learned of a food recipe used by breeders to help certain pokemon breed. In this scenario It would have some rather "attractive" results on me, but only temporarily. You see, I know Logan has a special fondness towards women with larger than average assets, and I wish to please him as well as myself in the endeavor…"**

Rudy looked at Lilly for a second before saying what was on her mind.

" _But you already have a body that many women would die for… why would you want to change that?"_

" **Because while my body is beautiful, it doesn't have that extra, as you call it… softness that he seems attracted to. Judging from the thoughts i've encountered in his mind he's always imagined me on top of him… with said softness.**

" _Lilly… I must inform you that humans can't control certain thoughts like pokemon can, are you sure he's not just having a sexual fantasy?"_

" **That's the thing Rudy… I know It's a fantasy, and ever since I found out the effects of the food, I wished to make it a reality. If only for a night. I understand he'll still have fantasies after that night, but I know the effects it'll have on his well being will make the ordeal worth it for him AND me."**

Rudy knew that Lilly had a point. It also didn't help that Logan had both been subjected to bullying and criminal behavior before, making it harder for him to find a girlfriend. She looked at Lilly while thinking and saw her looking at the doorway leading into Logan's bedroom. When she thought of of how Lilly had been the only reason Logan smartened up from his little antics around town, she began to smile.

Rudy wished her lover was here to see what she was seeing, he would be crying tears of joy seeing Lilly care for Logan the way she does. Sure her species was known for their fierce dedication to their trainers. But Lilly's love for Logan went far above and beyond the normal relationship… between any species. The same could be said Logan as well.

" _Alright Lilly, I'll help get you what you need. But only because I know how he gets when he's cranky. I'm counting on you to make sure he isn't a grouch okay… don't let me down." Rudy jokes._

" **I assure you Rudy… He'll be the happiest man alive when I'm through with him"**

Lilly had a tone of confidence in her voice. She knew that Logan would still be nervous at first, and would maybe even resist. But she also knew that once he had settled down, they would be able to finally relieve a LOT of stress. She turned around and was making her way to Logan's room before Rudy called her name again.

" _The food will be ready by tomorrow night, make sure he's as cool as a Cacturne in the meantime, okay Lilly?"_

Lilly gave a wide smile and nodded before turning around and gently floating up the stairs. She stopped at Logan's room and gently opened the door, the sound of the fan and his quiet yet deep breathing assured her that he was asleep. She floated near the bed and stood at the end of it, watching him as he slept.

She began to think to herself, wondering if he'd even want to do anything that involved getting out of bed tomorrow. She couldn't blame him, he heard things that no human should ever hear. Heck, even certain pokemon out in the wild shouldn't ever find out about those kind of things.

She stopped levitating and climbed under the covers with him, facing away from him as to not disturb his slumber. But upon closing her eyes, she felt a shift in the bed as logan turned over in his sleep before placing his arms over her upper stomach, unknowingly cuddling with her. Lilly blushed before smiling and nuzzling closer to Logan and placing her hand on his. Their bodies snuggling close while romantically holding hands… albeit with one asleep, and thus not knowing.

Lilly smiled and closed her eyes, feeling more comfortable than usual due to the closer than normal cuddling that was on display.

" **Don't worry Logan, I'll make sure things get better for us… I promise."**


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone would like to leave their thoughts and opinions on this chapter that would be highly appreciated, as I understand that some people won't like the blatant use of real life entertainment media to further the story… Without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Giovanni was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk, seamingly relaxed while smoking a cigar. A large display was in front of him showing a house with one of the windows open, showing a gardevoir and her trainer laying in the same bed… what easy targets they presented themselves as!

His Incineroar had been leaning against the wall in the background, his arms crossed with a blank expression on his face. The pokemon had just got through his daily routine; patrol the complex, check on those lab coats, keep grunts in line, beat senseless those that fell out of it… the usual.

After what had been a rather rare calm and relaxing moment, the deskphone began to ring… disturbing Giovanni's peace. He groaned in annoyance before answering, keeping that stoic yet gruff tone he had come to be known for.

The voice of a younger man filled his right ear as he held the phone up to it.

" _Sir, this is Rocket Scout #42, I take it you have live-feed of the target in question."_

Giovanni had began to show a wide grin as he was already impressed with the scout teams handiwork. But then again he had learned the hard way that progress was like a timebomb, ready to blow up in your face at any moment, and sometimes in the most unexpected ways.

"Indeed… Good work agent 42, I was confident you wouldn't let me down. But just how much longer can one wait before he changes his mind..."

" _S-Sir?"_

There was an awkward silence as the scout didn't know how to take that question, and Giovanni didn't want to make things harder than they already were.

...

"How much longer until you arrive at the coordinates given?"

There was silence for a second as buttons were heard being pressed over the phone…

" _I-It looks like, according to the info you sent us, that we'll arrive at the sight in 1 day 22 hours and 18 minutes. I-If I may sir... Is there a problem that is urgent?"_

Giovanni let out a low chuckle upon hearing the grunts concern, rarely did someone give a gesture like that to someone with the likes of him. But there was no time for chit-chat, they had work to do.

"Thank you for asking but that is none of your concern… Once you've arrive at the target I will call you when the time to strike is right… "

After a moment the hesitation the grunt answered.

" _Y-Yes sir!"_

"Dismissed…"

The Scout proceeded to hang up, the phone making that familiar sound when the line was closed. Once again, the boss of Team Rainbow Rocket was left to dwell in his silence.

Incineroar emitted a low groan, getting Giovanni's attention.

"Incineroar, You know I'm not to be bothered at this time…"

This response was met with the muscular feline approaching his master from behind. Giovanni turned around in his chair as Incineroar approached, the cat giving him a scowl. He knew what that meant one thing... more reasons he himself should be annoyed.

Incineroar had always considered his master to be his closest companion, even if he had sometimes struggled to notice his pokemon was even there. So why was it that he treated him more like another associate, rather than a loyal companion. He never understood humans, even as a litten he always saw them as somewhat smart, yet terribly cruel. Ever since his master had taken him under his wing from the cold and menacing streets of downtown Lumiose City, he had been by his side through and through… Even when he got a beating he felt was never deserved.

"I understand you want to spend time with me, but I won't be bothered right now. So if you could leave my premise… that would highly appreciated."

Incineroar decided that even though his master had said the same thing for a month straight, it would be in his best interest to obey… If he knew what was good for him. He growled before turning around and making his way towards the exit of the room, proceeding to make his way to a small room on the other side. He didn't have a capture stone to rest in because that honor went to some unlucky chump that took his place… sucker.

Incineroar entered the room that was designated as his own. It was a simple room with nothing but a moth eaten, worn out bed, some holes in the wall, and stained carpeting… He had to take the room somehow, and eating enough berries pretty much secured the deal. He knew his master was no slouch mentally, but who would've suspected a powerful pokemon with a master like his to make such a simple "mistake"... that's right, NOBODY! Needless to say, after cleaning up the vomit his master gave the room to him since he "ruined it's need of use" before leaving.

After laying on the creaky bed he proceeded to close his eyes, knowing full well that he would need a lot of rest to be ready for the events that would unfold in a few days.

(At Logan's house... 9 hours later) (Logan's POV)

The sun was shining through the open window that lead into Logan's room, it's rays of light shining on him and Lilly as they both slept. It was as if Arceus himself had recognized the inner feelings of the two and was sending a sign of his divine watchful eye. But that moment of piece was soon to be disturbed as Logan had begun to slowly wake up, his eyes slowly opening as he began to make sence of his surroundings.

Lilly was pressing right up against him with her back spike poking against his lower chest. Since his bed was in the corner and pretty much gripping the wall, he had been squeezed up against it slightly because of her. He slowly and almost methodically climbed over her and off the bed, and quietly began to make his way to the door when he turned around to look at Lilly... she was sleeping with a cute smile on her face.

"I really need to ask her about that hypnosis idea, could really use the sleep…" he said under his breath.

After looking at her sleeping form he proceeded to quietly step out of his room and into the bathroom across from it. He then made his way to the sink and looked into the mirror, his face clearly showing signs of stress.

Logan sighed, the moments from last night still very fresh in his mind. He had begun to talk to himself as he usually did when alone. While at first starting quietly, he began to get louder as his emotions began to take over...

"Why did my mom reveal that so suddenly… It doesn't make any sense! The whole conversation literally went from 'hey I'm in love with my pokemon' to 'Oh by the way your dad is also a pokemon haha fuck you!'. I mean who the fuck tells that to there son!? Not to mention, why was it such a change in topic!?"

...

"Next thing I know I'll have green arms with bladed elbows and a chest spike…"

Logan looked down at his hands while talking to himself. Why did he have to be so normal looking on the outside? He was the furthest concept from normal when one looked closer.

Welp... looks like all he was doing today was playing video games and watching online videos. The break from reality was all too needed for him to be a productive member of society…

That is, if one would even consider an anti-social asbie like him productive...

Lilly's yawn could be heard in the other room, causing logan to look at the closed bathroom door. He wanted to spend more time with her on a daily basis, especially after the fiasco that occured last night… but knew she wasn't interested in his day to day activities, or at least not in an active way. She would watch him as he listened to music and rock back and forth in his chair, but that was the closest she got to "interested"... he still had yet to know why she did that.

However, he wasn't in a very talkative mood and was very irritated over last night, so talking with anyone was NOT on his to-do list today. Even Lilly wasn't excluded, but that was for her own good… he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He hoped she would do something that involved going down the stairs, only to hear silence after the door to his room creaked open… Yep, she knew he was in here.

" **Logan… may I come in?"**

Lilly had sounded more concerned than usual, pretty much causing logan to mentally cave in instantly… he hated it when she felt worried or concerned, especially when they were centered on him.

"Go away…" he dully responded.

She opened the door anyway and floated closer to him, instantly realising that he was in a particularly drab mood as she felt his emotions hit her like a brick wall. She froze for a second before recomposing herself and gently moving closer to him. She grabbed both his hands with and held them together near her chest.

" **Logan… May I ask something of you?"**

"*Deep Exhale*... What is it Lil'..." was Logan's only response, making Lilly think of how she should approach the situation at hand...

" **Are you… uh... open to spending more social time... with me?"** Lilly asked curiously.

She let go of his hands and folded hers behind her back, giving off the impression that she wasn't sure of his answer.

"Social time? *Exhale*... maybe another day, I don't wanna be bothered right now… Besides, I thought you didn't like the stuff I did?"

" **It's not of dislike, but simply lack of understanding… I only know the basics of human recreation. The activities you put time into are simply… uh, what's the word…"**

Logan gave a blank face as Lilly looked down, evidently trying to think of a word that wouldn't offend him.

"Boring?"

" **No that's not it…"**

"Stupid?"

" **No that's not it either…"**

"A waste of time…"

" **NO! The activities you endeavor in are simply... different, at least compared to what I do."**

"Well, all you do is meditate and watch movies with me… So, I guess it's not hard for a lot of other people to have the same problem."

Lilly paused for a moment… caution filling her thoughts until she finally spoke…

" **If you'd educate me on your activities i'd be happy to participate more…"**

Logan just looked at her before coming to his conclusion…

"I'm okay with that… Hell I've been meaning to ask you the same exact question, but I figured you would naturally decline the offer."

Lilly giggled and smiled brightly before asking another question.

" **You don't mind me using your memories to help me learn, do you?"**

Logan gave her a quick stare before thinking about it. He remembered when she pretty much had invaded his mental privacy without his immediate permission. Eh, She probably learned her lesson... everyone deserves a second chance right?

"Fine, But only if two conditions are met…" he said while holding up 2 fingers. Lilly looked at him with intrigue before nodding her head and listening.

"Number one, only enter my mind for the specified knowledge only… no snooping around while I'm sleeping or anything… ok?"

" **I understand…"** confirmed Lilly.

"And Second… Don't break anything when you get mad."

" **I don't understand what you mean by the last request…"**

"Trust me… you'll learn soon enough."

(Lilly's POV)

After looking at each other for another few seconds Lilly began to turn around and make her way towards his room again. Logan followed since already had an idea what to play first. Sure it might've been too violent but that didn't stop a bunch of 7 year old kids from playing it.

Upon entering his room he saw Lilly sitting on the sofa in front of his T.V. that was already on, patting the seat next to her as a gesture for him to sit down. He made his way over and sat down before grabbing the controller and pressing the middle button. The console turned on with a light series of beeps before displaying a dashboard.

"Alright Lilly hears the deal, I want you to watch me before I let you play. The games I play are not for people new to video games as a whole, so feel free to ask as many questions as you have. Understood?"

Lilly smiled and nodded her head as a response.

"Ok, the game is called _**Call of Duty**_ , I must warn you It's is a bit graphic. I know you've watched enough slasher films to know wh-

" **Begin the game please!"**

Lilly gave him a joking expression as she already had an idea on what she was getting herself into.

Logan clicked on the game, which caused a picture of a human to show up. He had a gun in his hands and was firing at the screen in an apparent gesture to battle. After waiting a few moments she heard some rather ominous music before the words "Treyarch Studios" appeared on screen… What was a Treyarch? Hell if she knew…

The game then began as Logan navigated the menu by pressing the various buttons on his controller. He proceeded to click on "Zombies Mode" tab, which showed a strangely dressed soldier of unknown origin. After a bit of clicking around she asked her first question…

" **What are you exactly doing?"**

"I've gotta make some changes to what Weapons and Perks I have."

" **Perks?"**

"There a series of positive effects you can get when purchasing a bottle from a Machine"

" **What do you mean 'Purchase?"**

"When you kill Zombies you recieve points… I'm starting the game so just watch and you'll see."

After waiting past another picture (What was it with humans and their art?), She saw a small human weapon from what she assumed was from the eyes of the character.

" _Well shit, looks like we need to get the power on… again"_

Lilly jumped upon hearing the character speak, at first startled but then Instantly intrigued by the human Logan controlled on screen. Logan saw this and giggled slightly as he could see Lilly's apparent curiosity on her face.

"Yeah the characters talk whenever I do something. The one you just heards name is Tank Dempsey… He's the hotheaded Kanto region Marine who swears a lot."

Lilly continued to watch as the Zombies started appearing behind those windows with wooden boards. Logan approached the first one and teased Lilly a little by allowing the undead monster to hit him, eliciting a response from the character.

"AAH! HEY, HANDS OF MAGGOT-BRAIN!"

This caused Lilly to jump once she heard the zombie hit him, but then giggled slightly at the Marines humorous quote. Logan began firing the gun on screen before finishing off the zombie with a stab from a knife. This was repeated a few more times against other zombies as she noticed the numbers in the bottom corner of the T.V screen get higher. She then assumed those were his points. She noticed that there were outlines of various types on the walls, making her curious as to what they were. When she saw Logan walk up to a pile of rubble she became curious as to what he was doing. That curiosity was shot down as he pressed a button and made the rubble disappear into thin air…

" **Why did those things disappear like that?"**

"In the story, the zombies are controlled by a little girl called "Samantha", she can bend time and space to her liking so when the characters buy things… She kinda just makes them go poof!

" **Why would the villian help the hero?"**

"She's not helping, she's merely delaying the perceived inevitable... basically she's prolonging the suffering the hero faces."

As the rounds went and Logan obtained more firepower, Lilly saw that he was focusing less and less on questions and more on the game before them. This to her was a sign that the game was going to get harder, and thus she stopped asking questions. She would listen to the character speak whenever he did and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She saw Logan making precisely timed manoeuvres around the large hordes of undead humans and houndooms and noticed that he began to speak to himself again while playing. This was her que to enter his thoughts and witness what he thought while playing… and she instantly became fascinated.

Since she was much stronger than she was when she was a kirlia, she wasn't nearly as susceptible to psychic fatigue. She heard his subconscious and conscious thoughts work together and complete unison as he performed complex tactics and movement just to survive the endless virtual hordes.

" _ **Run away, aim and shoot, get headshots, maneuver around, hip-fire, aim at upper chest, move backwards, hip-fire, spray and pray, Run away, aim and shoot…"**_

This complex pattern kept replaying in Lilly's head. She realized that his real and rather peculiar tendency to repeat quotes and actions was currently on display… and was being put to unexpectedly deadly use. This repetitive chain of thinking her master exhibited had finally shown some true promise to her, and she was not disappointed.

But then something unexpected happened… His thoughts instantly changed from one pattern to another as she saw him pull out another gun. This one was rather small and looked weak… until she saw it take the head clean off another zombie.

" _ **Move backwards, repeat ADS, get headshots, maneuver around, reload all bullets, Turn around, move backwards, repeat ADS…"**_

After what had been nearly 3 hours since starting the game, Logan finally died from running out of ammo and in the end had survived until **round 47**. Lilly was in her own little world as she waited for him to finish, wondering how he could do such a remarkable feat.

"heheh, done like a true couch potato!"

Lilly looked back at Logan with amazement as he looked at her, seeing if she was still watching.

"You ok Lilly, Looks like you've seen some shit."

She quickly snapped out of her little trance and got up from the sofa.

" **That was incredible! How does one do all of that!"**

"Years of button pressing my friend, years of button pressing."

Logan felt triumphant, an expression of glee filling his emotions.

" **Are there other ones to experience?"**

"Of course… but you'll have to wait a bit, I got something planned for you."

" **What is it?"**

"If I tell you it would spoil the surprise… but I will say this, I think you'll like it.

Lilly knew she was going to have to wait as Logan began showing her the other games he had. But it was the one after _**Call of Duty**_ that got her attention the most. It had a seemingly simple blocky and peaceful appearance, and she was overjoyed to discover that she could build whatever she imagined. He didn't really show her much though as it apparently was one of those games where she should "Discover by playing, not watching". Needless to say it was the game she wanted to play first.

After browsing through the collection of games he had. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as Rudy appeared in the door before them. She was holding plates of food and had a expression of sorrow on her face...

Lilly instantly felt Logans emotions boil, and realised he was holding a grudge against his mother.

(Logan's POV)

" _You never came down stairs and I became concerned. I made you two some Steak and Eggs if your hungry..."_

Logan just kept staring at his mother as Lilly stepped use her psychic powers to grab the food from her hands. She then levitated the small table in his room and placed it in front the sofa before setting the food down on top. She looked at Rudy and smiled…

" **We appreciate the food Ms. Rudy."**

" _Thanks Lilly… I'm sorry about last night Lo-"_

"Please leave my room… I don't wanna talk right now…"

Logan was solemn and sounded upset when he said that. Lilly looked at Logan nodded at Rudy with a wink and a smile. Rudy smiled back and looked at Logan…

" _I'm just going to leave you two alone now, Wouldn't wanna get in the way of our two loving mates."_

Logan gave her a quizzical look as she climbed back down the stairs… Why the hell did include "mates" in her sentence? Lilly and him were affectionately together but they never "got down and dirty" before. Maybe his mom took it the wrong way?

Ah whatever, It was probably the latter. Either way he looked at Lilly before making his way to the sofa and sitting down. Lilly followed and sat next to him as he proceeded to pull up Youtube. While they ate and watched some videos of old Johto vs Kanto War tech (at logan's request), Lilly checked the time.

(Lilly's POV)

It was only 1:00 and she was getting antsy, the burning sensation in her groin having been toughed out since this morning. She started to squirm somewhat as she could feel herself slowly becoming aroused. But she kept herself in check as she knew that tonight would settle that problem. She began to calm down as she told herself to wait and that it was coming soon. She looked at Logan and then down at her body as she imagined herself with larger curves… Oh the amount of FUN they would have…

Tonight would be the night that would sate her need, and Arceus be damned if Logan was to decline. Granted if he did there wasn't much she could do, as she just couldn't bring herself to break his trust. Sure she could use her psychic powers make him forget… but Logans attention to even the tiniest of details, and his admittedly annoying ability to make VERY accurate accusations from the shallowest of evidence, made her think twice. He would probably be clueless at first, but after that he would most definitely realize some details that she herself wouldn't think of, despite her perceived higher intellect compared to him.

Curse his special mind… *quick exhale* at least he was able to see past societies limits, or she wouldn't be here right now…

Either way the time to strike was upon her, and hopefully Rudy would have the food ready. She was going to need the "enhancements" to convince Logan easier. In the meantime, She'd just keep herself occupied. Laying her head on the sofa armrest with her back on Logan's legs (her spike also going through the middle), she proceeded to give a deep breath and relax.

"Hey Lilly, I'm going to show you a funny youtuber, He has a sense of humor you might understand."

Lilly looked up at Logan and smiled in intrigue.

Logan searched up the youtuber in question and clicked on one of his videos. She saw that the game he played featured Armored Tanks fighting until only one side remained. As she continued watching she started chuckling in response to the older mans dialogue as not only did he explain things in a way she understood, but did so while mixing witty humor with intelligent commentary… His slight accent made it that little bit funnier too.

(Logan's POV)

As he saw Lilly giggle at the youtubers commentary, it forced a smile onto his face. He had finally found someone with a sense of humor that Lilly understood, and judging from the somewhat large 500,000 subscribers, Lilly wasn't the only one the man appealed to. The channel had nearly 5 years of content centered on that one game so Lilly would most likely have something to watch when she was bored.

Today was going to be better than originally anticipated...


	9. Chapter 9

The time began to tick by as the two watched more youtube. A feeling of quiet peace filling the room as Lilly lay on Logan's leg's, her upper eyelids lowered in relaxation. Logan had fallen asleep with his head leaning back, his right hand subconsciously resting on her upper stomach, below her chest spike.

Lilly realized this and smiled rather deviously...

(Logan's POV)

After feeling someone touch his hand he slowly began to wake up before lazily looking down. His vision was blurry but he could make out a cyan hand on top of his own. He realized that Lilly had placed her hand on top of his before grasping it tight, causing him to blush. Lilly saw this and giggled.

" **My, my… looks like someone's becoming more frisky."**

Logan immediately jumped in surprise and tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail. After a few seconds of struggling she finally let go, slightly hurt by his actions as a feeling of silent sadness washed over her face. Logan realised the mistake he made and with a hint of guilt tried to apologize.

"S-Sorry…"

" **You mustn't feel sorry… I just wanted to hold your hand."**

Logan felt his sense of guilt worsen in the pit of his stomach. He didn't mean for her to feel like she made a mistake. He immediately told her to sit up a little, earning a confused look from Lilly. She did what she was told and sat up, feeling his left arm around her shoulders, and right arm on her back. This change of pace left her looking at him with an "oh" expression. That however quickly changed as she put her arms around his upper back and pulled him close, their foreheads touching as logan looked into her ruby red eyes…

"At the risk of sounding corny… I wish my eyes were as beautiful as yours."

" **One doesn't need my eyes when his heart is pure."**

"You really think my heart is pu-"

Logan was interrupted by Lilly pushing her mouth against his, her tongue demanding entrance. He quickly opened up, their tongues swirling and dancing together in unison. Lilly pulled away after a good minute of making out with her lover… a string of saliva still connecting the two before they both wiped their mouths.

" **If it wasn't, I wouldn't be kissing you."**

(30 minutes later)

Logan tasted hints of Orange flavored soda and mint ice cream after the little make out session they had. Knowing that his secret stash of junk food was no longer "secret", he began to wonder if Lilly would get sick from all the sugar. After feeling a presence in the back of his head, he quickly lost interest… and instantly recognized that Lilly had entered his mind to suppress his worries, probably to keep him from regulating her intake of sugar. He looked over to see Lilly with a bottle of Cola, and let out a silent chuckle.

"Alright fine, but don't come whining to me when your stomach begins to ache."

Lilly giggled before responding.

" **It is not my fault that one can not hide his secret very well."**

(General POV)

Logan could only laugh in response as Lilly used her psychic powers to twist the cap open. As she opened the bottle and enjoyed the soda, she looked at the time and quickly stopped.

7:50 PM…

It was almost time… and she still had yet to make him feel "excited"...

Lilly began to think of how she would pull it off without raising Logan's suspicions… and upon glancing at his computer a little lightbulb went off in her head... hatching her devious plan.

" **Logan… m-may… uh… may I ask a couple questions… from you?"**

Logan looked at Lilly in confusion before responding in slight concern…

"Sure Lil, what is it?"

floating over to his computer and gently sitting down in the roller chair, Lilly waved her hand towards his direction, which Logan obliged by walking over. She began to operate the computer by clicking on the internet tab. Upon seeing a search engine pop up, she turned and looked at Logan with curiosity, a blush visible on her pale white face.

" **I-I just wanted to know… if uh, w-well… if me and… uh… you could… interact…"**

After trailing off, Logan began to seriously question what she was asking and proceeded to try and understand further.

"Interact how?"

Lilly was silent… She wasn't sure now if she should continue, but soldiered on as she wasn't going to let her doubts get in the way now.

" **Let me show you… just please close your eyes…"**

She watched him turn around and close his eyes before pulling up what she wanted to show him. She realized it was now or never, and that once Logan saw what was on screen there would be no going back. She was shaking with nervousness and a bit of embarrassment.

" **O-O-Okay… y-you can l-look now…"**

Logan turned around and looked at the screen, his eyes going wide and his mind becoming speechless.

On the screen was a VERY Lewd video he was certain was illegally uploaded. The video was a POV shot of a guy laying down… and another gardevoir (most likely his) was on top. It was obvious what was happening, and Logan's face immediately turned bright red as a result. Lilly looked at him in complete embarrassment as he looked back at her.

"Lilly… I uh… *quick exhale* hehe… I don't know… uhehe... w-what to say…"

Lilly quickly looked down in guilt as she felt like she had asked for something WAY out of her league… Logan saw this and began to mentally panic. What was he going to do? He understood that they were illegally romantically involved with each other… But he was being asked by his own pokemon (A slim yet busty one at that) to basically "learn the pidgeys and the beedrills..." He took a deep breath upon composing himself, and told himself that this was bound to happen eventually.

"Don't feel upset, It's natural for people and pokemon our age to feel that way. Just let me think about this okay… I'll let you know if I'm ready for that sort of thing."

Lilly could see from his posture that he was in serious need of time alone… perfect!

" **Are you okay… do you need he-"**

"No-No-No it's okay I just eh... need some time to myself is all, yeah that's it, time to myself… hehe."

Logan looked like a nervous wreck, which meant he was close to considering something important… something like her offer for example. Lilly knew that he always became nervous when he was thrusted into situations involving choices. This of course had made things way less complicated when planning was concerned.

Lilly noticed something that she kind of expected, but still had got her by surprise… Logan had a bulge in his pants, and was blushing even harder now. Lilly gained a cheshire smile on her face as she got up and stood. Logan saw how she stared at him… and began backing away in fear of what was to come next. But before he knew it Lilly had turned and made her way out the door and down the stairs. He stood frozen for a second before he once again started talking to himself, his mind overrun with emotions.

"I know exactly what she wants, and I just can't do it. There's no fucking way I'm ready... not for that! What if her primal instincts take over… I know she has human level intelligence but holy shit… I'm not gonna let this happen, I'm hiding!"

(8:00 PM)

Lilly had levitated down the stairs as Rudy was finishing up her cooking, the smell of berries filling the air. Lilly realized from the smell that the "Breeder special" was ready for use. She stopped beside Rudy and saw that there was a small bowl with about 6 dumplings made of fried dough, with the body enhancing food presumably in the middle. Rudy turned to face Lilly and held the bowl out…

" _Only take one, the rest can be saved for another day… I hope this works out."_

" **I assure you Rudy… Both him and you will not be disappointed."**

Rudy smiled before watching Lilly take a dumpling and eat it, only taking a couple seconds as they were rather small.

They both smiled before Lilly turned and silently floated up the stairs. Rudy could only watch and chuckle as the gardevoir had shown serious excitement during her quick ascent. Lilly stopped at the door and slowly opened it. Levitating inside she saw that Logan was nowhere to be seen. She already knew he was hiding and used her psychic vision to look around. She saw him crouched behind the closed closet door, and saw that something was off.

He was afraid… not aroused. Why would he be afraid? She wasn't going to hurt him… she just wanted some "attention". She moved close to the closet and proceeded to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

" **Logan, open the door please."**

"No Lilly, I know what you want, and I'm not doing it…"

Lilly's eyes went wide with shock… Why in the world would someone decline an offer like this.

" **You mean you don't want to mate…?"**

"Exactly. I don't wanna have sex with you Lilly… It just doesn't feel right."

" **What is that suppose to mean!"** Lilly was offended by his statement.

"Look I know your upset but you must understand… Since I'm apparently half pokemon, having sex would mean you might get pregnant…"

" **SO WHAT!"**

"SO WHAT?! Lilly I do NOT want any children! There is no way in HELL i'll be able to deal with 'em.

" **And why is that?"**

Lilly was baffled by Logan's words.

"I can't even handle other people Lilly! You're delusional if you think having kids will change that!"

Lilly was silent, anger building up inside her as she saw her plan crumble before her. She was offering herself to him, and being declined in this manner was nothing short of infuriating in her mind. For the first time in her life she began to feel pure anger towards the human she loved for so long.

She was going to have him!

She WILL mate with her master!

She began to telepathically speak after a minute of silence, what appeared to be a slightly demonic voice present in her speech.

" **Well if you won't mate with me, then I'LL MAKE YOU!"**

She ripped the door open and yanked Logan out with her powers, making him levitate a foot off the ground. He could barely move as Lilly held him still, his mind filling with fear as he saw her eyes glowing completely pink.

"Lilly let go!"

Lilly tossed him on the bed before she began to seductively walk over to him, swaying her hips slightly to make him more aroused… to no avail.

"Lilly please let me go!"

She was silent as he began to have tears form in his eyes, overwhelming fear beginning to take over as he closed his eyes… preparing himself for the worst.

Lilly climbed on the bed as Logan struggled against the psychic bonds holding him in place. She climbed on top of him and with that cheshire smile she had earlier she began to bury his face into her chest. She could sense he wasn't in the mood, and began to wonder why he wouldn't just submit.

" **Just give up… we both know you want this."**

"NO… I DON'T! What has gotten into you Lilly, Snap out of it!"

 **NO! i'VE BEEN WAITING FAR TO LONG FOR THIS, DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT!"**

She then began sensing a strong presence coming from him, and began struggling to hold him in place as he began to struggle harder. She began tightening her grip on him, making him gasp in pain. He kept struggling as she then tried to physically hold him down as well.

Logan began to think of the many times he was taken advantage of, how he was betrayed by the very few friends he had. He couldn't believe it was happening again... and that of all people it had to be someone who he had called "his lover". His mind went back to the numerous fights, the unending depression… the deep hate he felt for other people. Now it began to fester as he realised that no matter what he did, the world wasn't going to let him succeed at anything he desired…

He finally let his rage overwhelm him as he began to violently scream in anger, catching Lilly off guard as he finally broke free from her psychic bonds holding him down. She saw his face turn red in complete rage as he violently pushed her off. She landed around 7 feet away from the side of the bed before quickly getting up. Her eyes lit up a brighter pink as she tried to restrain him. No longer out of lustful desire, but out of safety for both herself and him. She saw that this had no effect on him and before she could react, saw him running towards her screaming. She felt a massive force as she was tackled to the ground by her master. Her eyes went back to normal as she looked on in utter shock and fear. She had never seen him like this before, and never knew he would take such extreme actions.

"I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TRY TO FUCKING RAPE ME!?"

" **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN T-"**

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I RAISED YOU SINCE I WAS STILL A KID! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

Tears were rolling down his face as he continued screaming in agonizing rage, he was betrayed by Lilly, his only true friend… The only person who understood him.

Rudy ran into his room upon hearing his screaming, fearing the worst had happened. She entered his room and saw him on top of Lilly with both of their eyes pouring tears.

" _Logan got off her you're scaring her!"_

"I'M SCARING HER!? SHE TRIES TO RAPE ME AND I'M THE BAD GUY HUH!? IS THAT HOW IT IT!? I'VE BEEN ABUSED BY SOCIETY MY WHOLE LIFE! BEATEN, BETRAYED, STOLEN FROM, AND NOW MY OWN MOTHER DEFENDS THE VERY POKEMON WHO JUST TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

Rudy looked at Lilly with shock and concern in her eyes as she began panic.

" _Logan I think you need to calm down- I don't think she meant it t-"_

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WORLD PULLING ME DOWN! IT'S OBVIOUS I'M NOT WANTED ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE!"

Before Rudy could respond Logan ran past her and down the stairs. She hurried in pursuit as Lilly got up and quickly followed suit. As Lilly got down the stairs she saw Logan grabbing a kitchen knife before running out the front door of the house and doing the unspeakable…

As she levitated after him in panic she witnessed him getting in the drivers side of the car and closing the door. Her Irises shrank as she saw him start the ignition before carelessly backing into the neighbor's house, speeding forward and swerving onto the road.

Rudy became ecstatic with fear as he sped down the road…

" _ARCEUS BE DAMNED, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A PERMIT… HE WON'T SURVIVE SPEEDING LIKE THAT!"_

Upon hearing this is when Lilly finally began to quickly levitate down the road in pursuit, using her teleport ability in bursts to aid in speed. She saw the blue sedan fly by a red light and gasped in fear as she feared the worst. He was going to end up in the hospital all over again… and this time she wouldn't be laying next to him in relief or comfort. She quickly chased after him as she levitated down the road. The repercussions of her actions began to flow through her mind, causing her to sob as she gave chase. This was all her fault, and she was going to face the consequences if she didn't stop this carnage.

This night went the complete opposite direction from what she planned...


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly had made a very big mistake by letting her emotions get the best of her. She hadn't really been used to being told "NO" by Logan, and what had happened before the crisis currently unfolding would attest to that. She had become very aggressive, if not borderline insane after being declined an invitation to mate. But that's not what worried her the most. What worried her was when Logan...

The boy who fought a vicious pack of mightyena…

The man who took a near fatal bullet to the chest…

The philanthropist who spent countless pokedollars to buy her anything she wanted…

The person who dedicated his life to her wellbeing… had mentioned obvious intentions of suicide before taking a kitchen knife, stealing the family car, and speeding towards the highway. All of which was because she couldn't accept his answer over offering herself in affection. All of this because Logan felt he wasn't ready yet… and they were both going to pay the ultimate price if she didn't snap him out of it.

She was still levitating in pursuit of Logan as he continued to speed up, making it harder for her to follow. She had ran out of powerpoints for her teleporting, and so was forced to exert extra focus on her levitation so she could keep up… but this was taking a toll on her. She was forced to stop as she watched the car disappear into the distance, causing her to tear up in complete dread over the inevitable news of his death. She knew what he had planned because of her species ability to see into the future… but know wished she had used it that in hindsight to foresee what was happening now.

She was about to get on her knees and sob when something caught her attention. There was a parked quad bike nearby that looked unattended. She of course didn't know how to drive one… but the situation required some desperate measures. She quickly levitated over to the quadbike and hopped on. After a moment of fidgeting, she proceeded to to start it via more psychic energy... After putting her hands on the handlebars she gulped, knowing that if her plan backfires it would be the end of both Logan and her.

She channeled her psychic powers into making it move, starting slow and taking wide turns around traffic in a quick attempt at practice before finally getting the hang of it. She heard gunfire followed by police sirens whirring in the distance, making her gasp and yell out his name (with everyone only hearing a gardevoirs cry) before quickly accelerating in there direction. As she sped up and steered her way around traffic (which she found to be quite frightening), she realized that she had hit the speed limit on the quad bike. She saw the blue sedan (now being followed by a several police squad cars as well as a machamp unit swat van), and began to concentrate. After a moment of concentrating the quad bike began to gain even more speed as she flew down the road, easily hitting 140mph.

Her dress was flowing in the wind behind her as she approached the pursuit in progress, blazing by the swat van and squad cars as she approached the sedan…

What she saw next had made her irises shrink in horror…

Blood was everywhere on Logan's shirt, face, and right arm as he struggled to maintain his focus on the road ahead. He slowly turned to see a gardevoir driving a quad bike next to him… and after a confused glance, had realized that it was Lilly. His confusion quickly went away as disgust settled in… his hateful eyes now giving a twisted glare that said to her "I don't want to see your face anymore". The car began to slow down as he began to lose consciousness, allowing Lilly to finally get in front and keep any incoming traffic from getting in the way…

After a couple of minutes the pursuit came to an end as cops quickly exited their vehicles, many with weapons drawn. Lilly had got off the quad bike and quickly ran over to the driver side door, finding it to be locked as she tried to open it. The overheard an officer telling his subordinates to "search for the weapon" and quickly concluded something awful…

" **He wouldn't… No…. he wouldn't attack an officer… would he?"**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Machamp stepping out of the van… He quickly looked at Lilly and assumed an offensive stance, ready to pounce upon being given the order.

" _Hey! Step away from the Car! I'm only gonna warn ya once!"_

All of the officers had there guns pointed at Lilly as she calmly (save for the tears in her eyes) looked on at how many of them surrounded her. She quickly deployed a barrier over herself and the car as she turned around and began to unlock the door through her psychic powers.

" _Fire!"_

The police fired their weapons, but the bullets harmlessly bounced off the psychic barrier… This made Lilly hasten her progress before finally opening the door. She leaned inside with tears coming down her face as she could feel Logans still present lifeforce, and made sure to keep him protected from the overaggressive law enforcement that surrounded them.

She quickly picked him up in her arms (with the help of more psychic energy) and turned around. She stared at the officers with a face of pure disgust as they stopped firing. One of the officers looked at the kid currently in her arms realized who they were dealing with… and upon making the assumption, had made the rest of his fellow officers follow in a cloud of confusion.

" _That's the kid who saved his kirlia the week before"_

" _That kirlia must've evolved"_

" _What caused him to snap like this?"_

" _Why does that Gardevoir have a tattoo?"_

Lilly heard the many questions being asked both mentally and physically as she began to step towards the officers. They quickly pointed their guns again before being told to stand down by an older man in a light SWAT uniform. She continued to get close before stopping and facing the SWAT van behind them.

" _The medics will be here shortly, we can't have him rid-_

Lilly's eyes quickly glowed bright pink as she gave the senior officer a nasty growl in response.

" _Right, that'll do… GET THE KID ONTO THE VAN! HE AIN'T GONNA LIVE IF WE WAIT!"_

Lilly quickly levitated into the van with Logan still in her arms, the blood from his various wounds still pouring, drenching her pure white dress and cyan arms in crimson liquid. The officers giving him first response medical aid as he lay unconscious. The Machamp had entered the van and sat across from them… watching the action with only the slightest of emotion. Lilly looked back as It was pretty evident that this wasn't his first run-in with violence of this caliber…

The officers quickly evacuated the van and told the Machamp to watch the duo for any trouble, earning a subtle nod in response.

Once the SWAT vans doors were closed and the officers had entered the driver and passenger seats, it's engine roared to life as it made a beeline towards the nearest first aid pokemon center.

Lilly looked at the Machamp as she held Logans head in her lap… her hands over his head and chest as to check for his breathing and keep him steady. She still had tears running down her cheeks as she worried for his life.

 _" **Kinda sucks knowing you were the one to get stuck with someone like him..."**_

The Machamp had a somewhat deep, yet almost demanding voice… and his comment had understandably caught the negative attention of Lilly…

" **You would not understand the situation with him so do NOT continue your speech!"**

Lilly had gave the Machamp what was supposed to be an intimidating stare, but all he did was stare back.

" **Besides… he does his best to make me happy."**

 _" **Right… Just like how a charizard abducts his prey just to give them a friendly view. To be frank... I wouldn't call suicide an attempt at making someone happy."**_

" **Well what would you know? It's not like you've encountered him before!"**

 _" **Hmph… you seem so sure."**_

Lilly could only blink as she instantly grew curious on where the conversation was heading. Had he actually dealt with Logan before? If so then how many times?

 _" **Well judging from the confused look on your face… You don't know the full history of the kid you call "Logan" do ya?"**_

Lilly looked at the Machamp with annoyed intrigue as he crossed both sets of arms…

" **I promised him that I would not invade his mental privacy, and since I have entered his mind but only a few times since… it became difficult to learn more of his past…"**

 ** _"He's had it rough... I'll give him that. Most humans would've given up before hitting 15 years old in his scenario. I've watched him go through the whole lot, what with the way other humans treat him. But that doesn't excuse the actions he likes to commit. Granted… I've also seen the brighter side to him, but only when he's around our kind..."_**

" **What does one mean when he mentions those actions, or seeing the "Brighter side" of him?"**

 _" **Beating other human kids up, destroying items of belonging, threats of death to others… that kids gotta whole lot of problems. But when he would visit the local medicine house, he always made that day better for both trainers and pokemon. It's as if he saw himself as one of us... "**_

" **Well… he isn't the average human, that I can vouch for..."**

 _" **If your mentioning that mental stuff the chief talks about… then I already know. That's why he hasn't ended up in a maximum security holding house."**_

" **Holding House?"**

 _ **"Where the bad humans go if they misbehave or commit harmful activities… It's pretty bad in there, to the point where any questions about it won't be answered."**_

" **He hasn't acted this way before though… not to this degree."**

 _" **It's because his mind is scarred. You so much as do anything he sees as harmful in intention and he'll snap… it's what happens when someone has gone through the sheer amount of mistreatment he's gone through…"**_

" **How do you know so much about my master?"**

The Machamp was silent for a minute as he tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't offend the gardevoir in front of him. He let out a deep sigh before beginning his impromptu speech...

 _" **Trust me... when I have to be called in, you know something bad is going down. But when it's a 13 year old kid on a hate fueled rage being the one I have to help take care of, then you know you've got a special scenario on your hands. That kid had practically destroyed an entire alleyway before I was forced to hold him in place… He started a fight with another human before beating him to a near death experience."**_

Lilly looked down at Logan's painfully unconscious face. To think that he hid an entirely different side to him seemed ludicrous… but the more she thought about it, the more she started to believe it. Rarely did Lilly need answers from an external source when she could use telepathy, but this Machamp seemed to know Logan well. She couldn't use intimidation to get more answers because she didn't want to use her mind reading ability on the Machamp… for he looked a whole lot stronger than her as well, almost to the point where even her type advantage wouldn't be of much use. She didn't wanna start a fight with an experienced pokemon trained to subdue and bred for battle… it just wouldn't work out.

" **Why would he hide this from me… I could've kept him safe."**

" _ **I'm no psychic type… but chances are he was doing it for your sake."**_

" **But I could help him cope… help him understand the better side of life."**

 _" **If so, then maybe it was for that very reason. He probably saw how happy you were with life… how much joy he brought to you. But something happened to make him act out the way he did, to make him change his views completely… and it happened recently judging from our chat right now."**_

The Machamp was sounding more intimidating than before, and Lilly could tell he was no fool. She realised that he was questioning her now… and that she was cornered.

 _" **Alright time to be real with you… I know you did something to make him snap. I want answers, and if you fail to cooperate then I'd be more than happy to make my friends up front slow down… Understood?"**_

Lilly looked at the grizzled pokemon with fear and disgust before having no choice but to spill the truth, nodding in confirmation.

 _" **Now let me tell you that I've seen the way he treats you and frankly, It's not of normal feelings. I saw how you too at embraced at the hospital when I was put on guard duty… The chancey there is a good friend of mine so I kept my mouth shut upon being told by her not to tell anyone. All I can say is that I think you too are in an illegal relationship… and frankly, it disgusts me."**_

" **Alright fine… yes, we are lovers… But we've been trying to keep quiet, So why are you looking at me like I'm the villain?"**

 _" **Because you did something to cause him to snap… and I have an idea what it is you did."**_

" **I do not believe you will actually figure it out…"**

 _" **Really now… Okay then. From what I understand it's mating season for your species, and mates usually involve the same couple every cycle. But from what I recall, it is considered proper to have both sexes agree to the mating before it commences. However if one side doesn't agree, then they must battle to decide whose decision is chosen…"**_

" **You really think that has someth-"**

 _" **You tried to mate with your master, only for him to turn you down and in turn cause you to become more forceful. In short… You tried to commit what humans call "rape" only for it to backfire. You pretty much mentally scarred him more than he already was by being aggressive… and as a result of the years of torment he endured… your actions tonight may have finally broke his very will to live."**_

Lilly was appalled and completely full of dread… he absolutely nailed the description the whole event.

" **no... NO... YOU DO NOT KNOW THESE THINGS! YOU ARE NOT OF PSYCHIC BIRTH! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EVER KNOW THESE THINGS!"**

 _" **Well I hate to inform you… but 30 plus years of experience in service to modern human justice formations leads to a lot of developed skills… and judging from your reaction and current behavior, I take it I was 100% on the details…"**_

She began to see her chances of getting out of this hellish situation become very slim, as she struggled to cope with the fact that this was probably the last time she would get to see her lovers face. She began to emit more tears as she was probably going to be released back into the wild forever, completely alone with no sense of where to go and…

And… no sense of belonging...

She began to mentally break down, the idea of losing the only thing that mattered to her clouding her mind. She held Logan's unconscious form close, his head against her chest as a waterfall of tears burst from her eyes… her wavering voice almost whispering apologies to Logan out of extreme guilt and sorrow, knowing all too well he probably wasn't able to listen… while at first holding her composure for the most part, she would eventually cave in and begin sobbing uncontrollably

" **I-I'm *Sniffle* S-so-rryyy… *Intense Sobbing*... I-I'm so *hic* s-sor-ry Logan… p-please d-don't *Sniffle* hate m-meeee…"**

She tried desperately to enter his mind in a desperate attempt to make contact and admit her own wrongdoings to Logan… all attempts failed as she was pushed out by dark memories that wracked his barely living consciousness… Her eyes and chest spike began emitting there pinkish glow as she continued to hold her lover close, her tears even giving off a faint pink hue from her psychic powers reacting to the heavy emotions within. Her cries gave off a slight echo as she started to lose control of her telepathy. All of this was so different to the Machamp who'd seen only the most violent acts of crime, as well as the worst AND supposedly best people humanity could offer in terms of behavior.

This whole scene to him was so dark and bloody, yet bright and beautiful at the same time… And for the first time in his life, the Machamp felt a weird emotional sensation in his chest.

He was heartbroken...

And judging from the fact that Lilly was in no more than 3 feet away, he concluded that her natural ability for others to feel her emotions was rubbing off on him.

It was the strongest, warmest... and most unbearable feeling he ever felt.

He couldn't believe how pure the love and affection felt when this gardevoir desperately clung to her half-dead trainer… Despite doing what she did and her trainer saying the things he said… she was still there by his side. He understood that her species was known for traits of loyalty and protection, but this… THIS was on a whole new level!

The amount of affection he was witnessing was nothing short of extraordinary... Whatever this human had done for her outside of the few instances he witnessed must have been a lot. He began to wonder (after a bit of self reflection and some empathy) if it was indeed a good idea to remove these two from each others grasp, for such affection and care was simply unheard of to most people and pokemon alike… That much he was sure of.

Lilly continued to sob and mourn for the near loss of her master, and the situation afterwards if he did survive. However, the Machamp decided that despite the challenges ahead, he believed they might set an example for the rest of society on the benefits of relations between human and pokemon. The ancients allowed these kind of relationships to thrive, modern society might just yet be able to allow such decisions… He then spoke in hopes of making Lilly feel less unstable.

 _" **However…"**_

Lilly was still sobbing, but looked up at him as to show he got her attention.

 _" **I don't have the means to decide the outcome of this... crisis… nor do I have the need to explain this conversation to the investigators. All I can do is offer advice… that advice being to never let your desires get the best of you when it comes to a relationship… I've had my fair share of screw ups when mates are concerned, and let me tell you that with enough patience and understanding… even the most heinous of acts can be resolved. Just don't do them again… understood."**_

Lilly began to look at the Machamp, questioning what he meant before mentally connecting the dots. Her eyes and chest spike stopped glowing as she started to finally calm down…

" **Y-you mean *Sniffle* y-your not t-taking me… away?"**

The Machamp smiled and nodded in confirmation as she began to stop crying all together… she was still holding Logan close, but at this point she was more mentally stable. She began to check for his wounds wh-

" **I can not seem find his wounds."**

 _" **What, surely you're pulling some sick joke!"**_

" **NO! His wounds aren't here! Why are they gone?! There's no way th-"**

 _ **"QUIET! Surely your psychic powers must still be unstable… we might be hallucina-"**_

"Uuuuuuhh…"

Both Lilly and The Machamp froze up as they heard a familiar voice moan out in discomfort…

 ** _"It can't be…"_**

They both looked down to see Logan moving slightly. Lilly began to smile wide as she couldn't believe the miracle before her eyes… he was waking up!

The Machamp, still his bewilderment, began to notice faint pulsing lights of pink on the trainers body… and began to wonder if Lilly had learned a certain move in reaction to the traumatic events that unfolded. He began to explain what might of just happened.

 _" **Arceus himself be praised… You must've learned heal pulse!"**_

" **I've never learned that move before, so that can not be it!"**

 _" **You must've subconsciously learned it during your moment of grief… When you broke down you were glowing this bright pink color… your tears were a slight pink hue as well. You must've given him heavy exposure to your new healing ability that has gotta be the case!"**_

Lilly could only look down in shocked bewilderment as she watched Logan wake up from what she was sure to be certain death. She began to look into his eyes as they opened up slowly, mentally thanking every kind of legendary and mythical pokemon imaginable for sparing his life.

His eyes opened fully as he regained full consciousness…

"Where am I, this isn't where I should be…"

Those words made both Lilly and the Machamp stomachs sink… despite all the problems he caused, he was still in a suicidal state of mind!

He sat up and backed away towards the rear doors… facing Lilly and the Machamp who he realized was part of a SWAT unit after looking at the armband it was wearing. He began to panic as he realised that he was covered in dried blood and was currently in an armored van.

"No...no I'm not going through this shit! I'm not going to those damned asylums!"

Before he could do anything that might harm himself again, the Machamp sat up and quickly grabbed Logan in a reverse bear hold. Preventing him from doing further harm to himself and making the entire situation beforehand pointless in the process. He held Logan as he sat back down, forcing him to look in Lilly's direction in hopes he would calm down… It did the opposite…

"NO! WHY IS SHE HERE! SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE GET HER THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Lilly could only start sobbing again as she began to realize the extent of the trauma she inflicted. She looked on completely hurt as started to think her lover had all but given up on her, and that they were lovers no more.

The Machamp however, saw this and squeezed Logan… forcing him to scream in pain before he himself began break down, only it was out of fear and anger… not love and worry. He then grabbed the little security camera mounted on the outer top right corner of the vans "holding carriage". This made Logan stop and look as the camera's tape was pulled out… before seeing it inserted into a miniature screen mounted on the innermost wall behind the driver and passenger cabin.

After clicking the screen, the footage began to play… at first it was empty with just the Machamp sitting there. Sirens and gunfire could be heard in the footage as something happened outside that caused the Machamp to jump out. After a few moments of silence he could hear inaudible chatter followed by more silence, before hearing an officer yell out to the rest in a demanding voice. It was at this point Logan saw something that intrigued him…

It was Lilly, and she had stepped into the van with him in her arms… She sat down and was holding him in an affectionately worried way as the Machamp stepped in. After hearing the doors close and engine start, he watched as Lilly and the Machamp began talking after a few minutes of silence. While to him it was all just them saying their names over and over again, he understood that in reality they were probably holding complex conversations that (from what he saw) were full of emotion… and that is when he saw the moment of truth.

He saw Lilly as she held him close in genuine fear and concern. He realized that her eyes and chest spike were glowing bright pink as she was visibly and audibly crying hard over his half dead frame. He heard her saying her name shakily and realized she was making despair filled apologies that were full of sorrow. He caught little tear droplets that glowed pink on the film and saw just how close she was holding him. He began to tear up from the display before him… And after looking away from the footage had set his sights on Lilly, seeing her hunched over before his eyes filled of sorrow filled tears of understanding.

The Machamp knew the plan worked and gently let Logan go… letting him quickly grab Lilly and hold her close as she was startled by the sudden embrace. He grabbed her and buried himself over her shoulder as he realized how much despair he had caused.

"I'M SO SORRY LILLY! *Extreme Sobbing*, I-I SH-SHOULD'VE REALIZED MY FOOLISHNESS! *Hic* FORGIVE ME LILLY! ARCEUS BE D-DAMNED IF I E-E-EVER… *Hic* DO THAT TO YOU… *Sniffle* AGAIN!"

Lilly's eyes had become glossy with tears as she quickly returned the embrace and joined in on the sobbing as they both held each other tight… both of them mentally promising to never do those stunts again. They continued to hug each other as Lilly grabbed his head and buried it over her shoulder… Giving the Machamp a tearful smile as she used her telepathy to thank him… making sure Logan couldn't hear it so that he wouldn't realise the secret has, once again, been unveiled by a thankfully trustworthy friend.

The truck stopped as they arrived at the pokehospital, they were about to see what the future had in store from them… and they couldn't be any more ready to face it, as a couple. Despite all this however, they were to deal with more pressing matters, which meant that they were just getting started...


	11. Chapter 11

So just a quick message before you read my fellow readers... I may or may not have hit writer's block trying to come up with plot material for this chapter... but in the future I'll have more developed ideas written down, before writing every chapter so this shouldn't become an issue anymore. Anyhow sorry for not meeting the 5,000-6,000 word quota I'll make sure to hit it next time. Anyhow enjoy the chapter!

* * *

" **So lemme get this straight… you mean to tell me, that after just leaving the hospital just over a day ago, the boy's back here again?! Just what in Giratina's wrath did he do to deserve such attention..."**

The Chancey from before was talking with Lilly and that Machamp from the van ride...

The Machamp (who Lilly had recently come to found out was nicknamed "Alpha" by the local law enforcement sheriff), along with the other two pokemon were waiting in the lobby. Logan was being given a mental evaluation, and from what the Chansey had come to report, he would most definitely be getting some heavy duty treatment after the staff were done assessing his situation.

Lilly tried to follow them upon arrival... but upon Logan asking her to let them do their job and to trust them, she ended up in the psychiatric wing waiting lobby. Where she was currently conversing with the other two pokemon. Well, on a positive side note… at least the Chansey understood Lilly's problem from earlier.

Alpha responded to the Nurses shocked question.

" _ **Yes, and from what I understand she saved his life through heal pulse, but we would like to have confirmation on that… it could potentially save millions of lives in the future."**_

Alpha was less worried about Logan and more intrigued by what Lilly had performed during the trip. That heal pulse was not only far stronger than what he had thought possible, but the fact that it worked on her trainer made him reconsider what was possible between human and pokemon interactions. Would they solve all problems and create world peace, most definitely not! But the potential these relationships have in comparison to mere friendships definitely has its pros and cons… and the pros seemed to VASTLY outweigh the cons.

" **Well if she was glowing pink like that** _ **,**_ **then there's no doubt in my old mind that it's definitely heal pulse. But my question is simple... why in Arceus' hellscape did he blow up like that?! He should know it's her matin season! And considering he's a male human adolescent, who would turn down a smokin hot body like that?!"**

Lilly's face blushed a deep crimson red, filled with both embarrassment and flattery at the chansey's rather colorful argument. Both the Chansey and Alpha felt these emotions and began to chuckle slightly at her reaction before the old nurse apologized.

" **Oh I'm sorry sugar, I didn't mean to embarrass ya like that."**

" **It's quite alright nurse… I'm just wondering what his mother will think of me after all of this. I have but the most disturbing feeling she won't entrust me with his safety again…"**

Lilly felt completely hopeless for the situation at hand. She was entrusted by Rudy to alleviate Logan's spirits, not shatter them to bits… and with all the commotion she heard from the T.V set in the waiting room, local news stations got wind of the event.

" _ **Honestly… I think that after tonight, and with a little convincing… maybe she'll have more faith in you than before."**_

" **Mmhmm, Alpha's gotta point there honey, there ain't no tellin what you can do with that heal pulse of yours!"**

Lilly could only give them a confused look as a reaction. She knew that she had failed to deliver her promise to Rudy… and while she did hope her newly learned move would ease the tension somewhat, it was most likely going to be a while before she could even speak to her again.

" **I'm failing to see how Logan's mother would allow such a pitiful excuse to change her thoughts… especially after the atrocity I commited."**

The Chansey could only look in sorrow as Lilly lowered her head in complete shame...

" **Well then I'm unsure if you'll like what I have to say next…"**

Lilly lifted her head somewhat and gave the Chancey a face of concern, already having a good idea on what was next… and she didn't like it.

" **And what would that be nurse…?"**

" **His mother recently arrived…"**

 ***sharp exhale***

" **And she asked to see you…"**

Lilly instantly felt dread as she thought of the many spiteful words Rudy would say and probably mean as well. However despite her mind telling her to abort, her heart told her to go and see Rudy… she decided it was for the best.

" **I wish to speak with her now… If I may."**

Alpha raised his head in alarm in response to Lilly's request.

" _ **Are you sure your ready to go up against the wrath of a mother? She could still be furious for all w-"**_

" **Oh hush up Alpha! First off, we've seen how far these two are willing to go in the name of love! I think the boys momma would be more than willing to understand the issue. Secondly, since she used to work at the center in Littleroot, she'll most definitely know the mating cycles of Lilly's ki-**

" _ **And what's gonna happen if she's still upset over the whole ordeal? A mother's fury is nothing to mess wi-"**_

" **And a momma's love overpowers all emotional despair as well! Not to mention I think she already knew of the risks having a relation between these two would bring considering her background."**

Alpha was cornered by the veteran nurses words and backed down in defeat, knowing full well she was right. The Chancey turned to face Lilly and proceeded to hand her some papers with typed writing on them.

" **When you see his momma, give her these documents. It'll tell her what medication we'll be putting him on, as well as the recommended amount of time needed to rest… he'll need the treatments till we know he's mentally sound."**

Lilly took the documentation and looked at the Chancey before reading the info that flooded each paper. What she read first made her shudder in fear, but after some more reading had later turned out to be some highly needed good news… something she took for granted very quickly.

Patient Name: Logan Ruwell

Date of Birth: 12/15/1999

Birthplace: Lilycove hospital, Hoenn Region

Diagnoses: Autistic Spectrum Disorder (Aspergers mainly), Dangerously Severe Depression, possible signs of PTSD

Occupation: Trainer (on break)

Dear Ms. Ruwell,

We at the Slateport Human\Pokemon Hospital Center, have officially confirmed your son is indeed exhibiting suicidal tendencies from both severe trauma and depression, and therefore must be given the proper treatment in order to recover. Our psychiatrists have agreed it would be best if he rested at home for approximately 30 days and be given a higher than average dosage of antidepressants. We also must inform you that we have decided to suspend his trainer's license temporarily in regards to the safety of others.

However… Upon receiving permission from your son, our psychic team entered his mind. Thus it has come to our attention your son is in possession of a Gardevoir, and upon further evaluation seems to be highly bonded to it. It is therefore highly recommended that this Gardevoir is to be close to your son at all times in hopes that it will accelerate the recovery process via caring interaction. It must also keep your son under constant supervision at all times, even in areas that are of considered privacy.

Under the Hoenn Civil Authority Rebalancing Act… We must also inform you that your son has gained the attention and defence of a law enforcement tactical specialist. This specialist happens to be a Machamp from Heavy enforcement squad #04… and upon further analysis conducted from our Alakazam, he has made us aware that your son is of exceptionally good character to pokemon when not provoked. This has compelled us to invite you and your son to a highly important meeting after he is considered 'recovered' by our psychiatric team.

We must lastly, and regrettably inform you that your son is also under state mandated criminal house-arrest for attempted assault on an officer. However, Officer Struzenski (the officer your son reportedly tried to attack) decided to not press charges. Upon receiving authorized permission from Mr. Struzenski, his reasoning is as follows…

" _The boy was in a state of mind that no-one can logically think from… and upon realisation of his age, our investigators retrieved his school age reports. I am convinced he went through a rough childhood that led to his mental outburst, and I believe pressing charges will only make him worse, not better...in short, Just get the kid a damn counselor!"_

If you have any more concerns involving your son, then we encourage you to schedule a meeting with staff. We would be happy to assist you…

Sincerely,

Slateport Human\Pokemon Hospital Center

Lilly could only look at the papers with relief, happy to know her lover was being given the help needed, and not a hefty prison sentence. Despite the rather harsh but necessary parameters Logan would face for the next month, she was secretly overfilled with joy. She thought of the opportunities his house arrest would give her… all the closeness and attention she would give and get from him, it was an event made in heaven!

Right as Lilly began to levitate towards the hallway that led to where Rudy was waiting, she was stopped by the Nurses voice

" **By the way honey, the names Karryl! If you need advice on your situation, just have his mom contact us, I can give the nurse the answers needed… don't ask now just go with it!"**

Lilly giggled and gave a nod before levitating around the corner and out of sight...

(7 hours later)

The surprisingly long and pleasant talk with Rudy (after the 3 minutes of getting shouted at…) as well as the news of learning heal pulse, had given Lilly restored confidence in her ability to defend her lover against harm.

But there was another problem that had manifested during the evaluation. It had caught Lilly and Rudy off guard as it involved Logan's mental state… just not in a suicidal way.

Despite the seemingly heartwarming embrace they gave to one another towards the end of the ride to the hospital, Logan had shown signs of fear and resentment towards Lilly… and that's where the problem presented itself. This meant both Lilly and Rudy had to think of a new way to approach him in certain situations, otherwise they risked setting off his defensive (or even worse, offensive) outbursts that were already bad enough.

It was a problem they needed to get rid of before it overtook his mind.

Lilly felt horrible knowing she had left some serious mental scars on him, something made all the worse when she thought of it hindsight. He was always affectionate and understanding to the best of his ability when around individuals he cared about. But when her instincts got the best of her, he was caught completely off guard… and in doing so had made him almost completely lose his ability to reason. To her the only reason this all ended with him coming home safely, and with her still by his side… was because of sheer luck and complete chance.

Lilly and Logan sat in the back as Rudy drove them all back home in a rental car. This was when he started showing the most visible signs of fear and anger. When Lilly tried to rest her head against Logan's chest, he adjusted his position to face the other direction more, as well as putting his hands on his chest. The other display happened only seconds later as Lilly tried embracing him from behind… to absolutely no response, with even his face showing uncomfortable anxiousness.

Lilly went from her usual soft smile to a sad frown as she tried to enter his mind to see what was the matter… bad idea.

He quickly turned around and snapped in spiteful defence.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"

Lilly jumped at his sudden reaction and looked at him with shocked confusion as he glared at her. Rudy looked in the rearview mirror and simply frowned before quietly giving a deep breath.

" **Hmph!"**

Lilly crossed her arms and pouted, now upset with Logan for his sudden burst of aggression. This left them facing opposite directions in there seats as Rudy drove… she was NOT having this kind of attitude for a straight month!

" _Alright Logan look, I have a feeling you don't know what Lilly's going through."_

"And I have a feeling you're playing favorites… and I'm not the favorite."

" _I'm not playing favorites, but a couple of the doctors at the hospital gave Lilly a check up!"_

"Yeah… what about it?" said Logan with a bland expression.

" _The thing about it, Logan, is that she's in heat!"_

"Hmph…"

For a second Lilly thought she saw Logan tense up a little, and felt slight changes in emotion that were coming from him… It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

" _Don't you know that Lilly's species has mating cycles?"_

"Yeah I already know that… but that doesn't give her an excuse to pull what she did yesterday afternoon!"

" _Really? Let me ask you this Logan… have you ever thought that maybe she did it… you know, out of pure natural instinct rather than choice? Think about all that time you've been with her, has she ever done anything to hurt you?"_

Logan went silent as he usually did when an argument went beyond a few exchanges… but his silence wasn't just because of defeat like usual (it was still part of it though). Logan started to lower his head at the idea presented before him.

Now that he thought about it... Lilly had almost always respected his wishes when privacy was concerned, and had not ever shown aggression on that scale until then. Logan began to rethink the entire situation… his sense of logical thinking having finally returned.

"Maybe she really didn't try to rape him…"

"Maybe it really was her instincts taking over…"

"Was it my fault for her frustration?"

"How can I fix this?"

"Lilly…"

He always thought of Lilly as if she was the only person who mattered, and despite what had happened… had desperately wanted to go back to doing those good things he loved to do with her. His memories of the many things he experienced because of her began to resurface.

He didn't want to lose those moments where they could hold each other close during sleep. He just couldn't get enough of that warmth he felt when they cuddled. He slept like a baby when he felt emotions like comfort and happiness from Lilly when she slept. But the best part of sleeping with Lilly was when he had nightmares. Lilly would always comfort him by wrapping her arms around him while he slept, before using her psychic abilities to turn his nightmares into amazing lucid dreams.

He couldn't stand losing those moments of peace when watching youtube and playing games with her either… She seemed to enjoy it more than he ever could, and he loved it. But most of all, he still hated it when she felt negative emotions towards him, and hated it even more when he caused it. He loved her for everything she had done for him, and began to think of what he could have done to make things different...

He turned towards Lilly… who was still facing the other direction with an annoyed expression. He thought about his next course of action for a moment before taking a deep breath. He reached around her upper stomach and quickly pulled her towards him… causing her to emit a surprised "Garde!" in response. She was pulled right into an affectionately tight hold as he lay her head against his chest. His left arm was placed around her lower back, while his right hand was gently laying against the back of her head, her hair feeling like silk to his touch. She was surprised at first and upon seeing his face, saw that it was lowered in shameful guilt. The sun was shining through the car windows as his hair shadowed out his eyes, emphasizing that guilty look plastered on his face.

"Lilly I… I uhh… I should've... thought of the situation... beforehand."

Lilly's red eyes looked up as he began to speak… her facial expression was blank, but her eyes told him she was listening intently.

"I should've realised you were in heat… I-I didn't think you wanted to, you know... mate that desperately at first… a-a-and it happened so quick and... *quick exhale*... I'm sorry for acting the way I did…"

Lilly kept looking at him as he looked away. She was sensing the guilt and shame Logan was feeling, telling her it was definitely real.

A single tear went down Logan's cheek as he continued…

"I-I was a dumbass for not accepting the truth…*Sniffle*"

"Fuck... man I really screwed up this time…"

"*Deep breath*... I should've known better then to accuse you of rape… especially when you've brought me the one thing no-one else could've brought… *ragged breathing*... you've given me happiness... and just to think you've never once done anything to intentionally harm me in the slightest…*deep ragged breath*… To believe you would do something like that without reason has done nothing but shown me…*Hic* that deep down..."

Lilly adjusted her position so that her head was on his shoulder, feeling the slight heat of his ragged breathing on her shoulder. She was smiling at his wholehearted apology, for she had already accepted it before it was even finished… but she would lose that smile rather quickly.

"I'm still no more than a flawed petty criminal… You'd be better off if you leave me for someone better... before I end up getting you hur-"

*SMACK!*

"AHH! What the hell?!"

Lilly had smacked Logan in the cheek with her right hand, hard. Her eyes and chest spike were glowing that bright and vivid pink again as a single tear drifted down her left cheek… she seemed angered by his statement, but he didn't say anything as he felt like he had deserved the pain from that smack.

" **DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY THAT AGAIN, EVER! DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE OVER SOMETHING SO FOOLISH! I WOULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"**

Logan starred in shock as she practically shoved her face only inches away from his own. Her voice also took on that now scarily familiar echo that he came to fear. Though now that he wasn't "under intense circumstances", he realized her "angry voice" wasn't really demonic sounding… It just had a more pronounced echoing effect. She got off him and crossed her arms as she looked more frustrated than annoyed, her eyes and both spikes on her back and chest still glowing pink.

He looked at her left arm and saw something else that caused him to stare in awe. Her tattoo was glowing blue where the flame wings were located while the heart was glowing a dim yet vivid red.

Lilly stopped glowing after what seemed like an eternity, which meant to both Logan and Rudy she had calmed down. But Lilly herself felt that something was off with Logan… she was sensing it in his emotions. After she glanced at him it became all too apparent he was having depressing thoughts. This made Lilly worry as she knew all too well what would happen if he continued to have them. Logan turned his head at her as she adjusted her posture to look towards him. He saw that the heart in her tattoo began to glow a bright vivid pinkish red as she extended her arms out and grabbed him.

Logan's thoughts were cut short when Lilly pulled him to her side of the car, switching positions so that he was the one laying his head on her upper chest… thank Arceus her spike was only hard during intense battles. Her cyan colored arms held him close as he wrapped his right arm around her back. Logan looked at her with surprise before reverting back into a depressed shell of himself, lowering his head and speaking once more.

"I'm sorry Lilly… for everything." he barely whispered out.

She lost that serious expression as she began feeling many emotions coming from Logan.

She could feel his lack of confidence, his excessive sadness, his total desperation… his call for help. She just couldn't handle it, she had to make him feel wanted, make him feel like he mattered to her… So she did the one thing that she felt was necessary.

She tightened her embrace around him before letting her memories and thoughts flow into his mind. He saw everything they did together, and seeing it from Lilly's point of view made it all the more… fulfilling. He heard her thoughts and memories at every exact moment in time, and began to smile with yet more tears streaming down his face.

He heard little negativity in all the memories he saw and heard from her perspective… realising that in Lilly's mind, there would always be screw ups in life, and that to her, he was fulfilling the promise made all those years ago. The promise to keep her happy, to fill her stomach when she needed...

To be her friend (which had obviously gone a step further)… everything he saw was her telling him he kept his promise to the best of his ability… and to Lilly, that was all she wanted.

The memories stopped flowing as he looked at Lilly, both of their faces on the verge of crying tears of loving joy. She squeezed him tighter as she started to very slightly rock side to side… cradling Logan's head in her chest as she closed her eyes and spoke

" **How could I be mad at someone as lovable as you..."**

Logan was silent for a few seconds before quietly speaking...

"So despite everything I've put you through… you still forgive me?"

Logan's face quickly began to shine a little as he looked up at Lilly, his voice and posture screaming optimism.

" **I know there are things you can not help, but I also believe you don't give yourself enough credit for the many things you are capable of."**

Logan kept looking at her as she continued speaking

 **"But for now, I just want to go home and relax"**

"You know what Lil'... that isn't a bad idea."

Rudy watched the whole thing unfold, smiling as she continued driving. She looked at the road ahead of her, thinking of what to do when they get home. Sure, Logan may have been under house arrest… but he never really left the house anyway, so keeping him in sight wasn't an issue. She just hoped that Lilly could keep him under surveillance while still keeping her own "impulses" in check...

(2 hours later)

Everything was peaceful in the house at first, no talking could be heard from anyone. Rudy had decided to just take a nap on the living room sofa, while Logan and Lilly were upstairs in his room seemingly watching youtube. But Lilly wanted to play the game console... not watch videos on it.

 **"Is there anything we can play that won't get boring so quickly..."** Lilly asked, a look of boredom plastered on her face.

Logan looked at Lilly for a second before thinking on what game they could play. She had already seen Call of Duty, so the surprise factor was practically gone for now. There was Minecraft... but he wanted her to play that one by herself so she could receive the full experience. Grand Theft Auto was definitely a no go, not for at least another week since he was afraid he might trigger some flashbacks out of Lilly. That only left one option that could entertain them for at least a few hours...

"Well, we could play Halo."

Lilly looked at Logan with confusion. She hadn't heard of that one yet, but judging from his huge library of games he probably had something for just about every kind of game genre, so that wasn't a surprise...

 **"What is that one like?"**

"Well, uh... Okay, Imagine a future where Humans and Pokemon have managed to gain the ability of slipspace travel. We colonize the stars and become a prosperous galactic civilization, obviously with some bumps in the road but that's to be expected. However, One day we come into contact with a highly Religious and fanatical coalition of alien races that form a powerful empire called "The Covenant". These aliens have WAY better technology than we do, and even pokemon struggle fighting them as they deploy powerful nullifier force fields. So Humanity begins maki-"

Lilly was intrigued by his explanation, but as usual just wanted to get to the fun part.

 **"Are we going to play? or are you going to ruin the whole story for me..."**

Lilly giggled at Logan as he realised he had once again let his interests get the best of him. He chuckled in response before he grabbed his controller and pressing a button on his controller to pick the box that showed Halo. He handed Lilly the second controller (which was her first time as of now) and told her to enter his mind so she could learn the basics of how to use it. She entered his thoughts and proceeded combing through his memories until she found what she was looking for. She used her powers further by replicating that knowledge for herself before leaving his mind.

"Are you ready Lil'?"

Lilly smiled before turning to the screen. It was at this moment she heard the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. She heard a choir of what sounded like monks, all humming in perfect unison. Her species was known for having beautiful singing voices (mainly the females), so hearing this music made her jaw drop a little.

"I see you like Halo's theme... there's plenty more music were that came from."

She looked at him and smiled before turning her attention back to the screen. She saw that unlike the previous game, Logan had pulled up a menu that gave them a selection of titles, all numbered in sequence up to four.

"We'll start off with the first one, your new so it should help you learn the gist of things."

Logan clicked on the game before they began watching a cutscene. There were many things while viewing it that her caught attention. But the biggest eye catcher to her was the Huge man in the green bodysuit... She pointed at it to get his attention.

"That's the Master Chief, also named John-117. He's what is called a spartan, a genetically and cybernetically augmented human super soldier that can fight on par with even some of toughest pokemon... if given the proper equipment. I'd explain more but the games beginning."

Lilly and Logan continued to play throughout the rest of the day. Lilly had gained a large interest in the story presented before her, and was enjoying the game very much. She would practically die of laughter when they began not take the game seriously anymore, and during their time messing around she laughed the hardest Logan had ever seen her laugh, when the game glitched out and sent his avatar rocketing into the sky. They played the game for what seemed like forever until Logan fell asleep on the sofa, controller still in hand. Lilly looked at him and giggled before setting her's down and using her powers to elevate his sleeping form onto the bed.

However, instead of immediately climbing into bed with him like usual, she decided that she wanted to play the game more. She grabbed her controller and turned it off before grabbing his and quitting Halo.

Tonight was the night she would try that Minecraft game he was talking about... and who knows, maybe she check out his creations if he let her in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Just want to give a quick heads up, battles will be coming after his chapter. When that is will be left for you guys to determine... Anyhow, ENJOY!

* * *

Deep in the mountains ranges in an undisclosed location, Team Rainbow Rocket was still preparing for their diabolical and not so colorful plan. The scheme was still unknown to many of the grunts, with only the most trusted of the elite members being told the full details from Giovanni personally. Any grunts who were able to find out what was happening would usually receive a not so welcome visit from Incineroar, and sometimes Persian if Giovanni was there as well. The reason for all the secrecy wasn't just because of obvious reasons like police or military interference, but also because of what happened last time. Last time Giovanni decided to make his plans public, a kid from the Alola Region destroyed it all (including his 6 other generals) in mere hours. That wasn't the only time it happened either...

But that was in a different dimension, surely he would be unhindered here.

However, one thing was clear no matter who knew about the true plan and who didn't… The stockpiling of captured pokemon (through both legitimate and illegitimate ways), guns, explosives, And even a few vehicles like tanks, helicopters, and jets all pointed towards something big, and potentially volatile.

Of course, Giovanni had no interest in rushing things. Yes, he knew time was of the essence, but he also knew from experience that he could give himself more time via patience. It was all a matter of proper management, organization, preparation, discipline (at least in terms of criminals), and in his case… power.

He was aware that the recon team he'd sent to abduct that boy and his Gardevoir had made it to the coordinates. However, things started to go differently than anticipated when his deskphone began ringing, which he answered with that stoic yet intimidating personality everyone feared him for.

"Speak…" he answered.

" _S-Sir… We've got a problem here, and I-I have a feeling y-you're not gonna like it."_

"Hmmm…?"

" _That boy and his pokemon, t-they're uuuuhhhh… w-well they uh…"_

"Well then go on, tell me…"

" _O-Our Geeks over here, they uuuhhh... just spilled some bad news… a-after they managed to crack some kind of Hoenn Law Enforcement database. there's been an incident involving your target… He's under house arrest."_

"Why would something as petty as a house arrest sentence become a problem?"

The grunt was silent from the other end of the line, annoying the Rocket Boss a little bit more than what both sides wanted..

"Why the silence? Surely you aren't wasting my time…"

" _N-No sir! But the issue is… w-well…"_

"Spill it out already, Dammit!"

The grunt on the other line fumbled the phone in his hand, obviously jumpscared by Giovanni's rather quick burst of anger.

" _We've seen constant 5-0 activity around the vicinity of the target's house… There's a patrol car every 30 minutes or so both night and day. Even saw a Machamp with one of those armbands Law enforcement uses… He was leaving just as we arrived, SWAT van and all."_

Giovanni was silent…

" _S-Sir...?"_

To Giovanni, simple obstructions like patrols were actually much more hindering to his operations than many people around him thought. It was now almost impossible to simply abduct the kid, and entered "complete foolishness" territory when considering that shiny Gardevoir of his, which was bonded with him on a level rarely, if ever seen.

More silence was all that filled the phone line until until the Rocket boss spoke again.

"How long…?"

" _Say again Sir?"_

"How long till the sentence is over?"

The grunt's voice sounded further away as he asked the scientists on his end the same question.

" _How long till the kid is vulnerable?... 30 DAYS! We don't have that long! Tell her she needs to double che-"_

"That will be all agent #42… We mustn't rush progress."

" _B-But sir what about the-_

"Do not question me…"

The rocket grunt went silent for a few seconds before responding again.

" _Yes sir…"_

"Good… return to base for now, your next assignment will involve going back when the time is right."

"Y-Yes sir… r-right away sir."

The phone went silent as Giovanni hung up. He began to think to himself, comparing his other experiences that involved working with subordinates. The universe here definitely had some of the most tenacious grunts he could get… even though some were still rather big pansies. These low-life criminals were actually competent to some degree, and far more skilled at there line of work. The people in his home universe were complete rocks when smarts were concerned, and when he traveled to the second universe, that alolan kid absolutely destroyed him with those Ultra-beasts he captured.

To many thugs, the kidnapping of an 18 year old kid along with a shiny gardevoir seemed more like a quick cash grab. But Giovanni knew better than that, he knew all too well the power someone could unleash when closely bonded to his/her pokemon. But the circumstances around that kid and his Gardevoir were much more than that, It was straight up open love… almost like a perfect human couple sort of, which makes things a lot more complicated for him.

…But also more helpful as well, that is if he played his cards right. He looked at the luxuriously decorated master ball he so cherished, it's bright purple color with gold lining and gems shining on the pedestal. He began giving off a crooked smile…

"Soon my friend, this whole universe will be mine for the taking… and your help will be highly appreciated."

(Logan's House… the next morning)

Logan began to stir in his bed after he felt something was off, as if something that belonged there wasn't in its place. He also didn't feel very comfortable for some reason. He opened his eyes and began to stretch as he slowly sat up, raising one of his arms high as he yawned. After looking around he noticed something was definitely off. He realized Lilly wasn't in bed with him, causing him to immediately look around before thinking to himself.

"Huh… that's a first. I wonder where she went off to."

He was about to go looking around the house for her when he noticed something out of place. His T.V was still on with minecraft running, ready to be played. Seeing that Lilly wasn't in his bed last night (or at least he thought so), he slowly got up from his bed and went to turn off the T.V. But after a few seconds he saw something out of the corner of his vision. He looked to the right and found Lilly sleeping on the couch. She was slumped over on her left side with her head resting on the arm of the couch. There was no blanket on her and the controller was still dangling from her right hand.

He chuckled at the scene in front of him before deciding to look and see what she might've done last night. Sitting down next to her, he silently tried to gently grab the controller from her hand. However, Lilly sensed his presence and turned around, curious of what Logan was doing. When he noticed her turning and looking at him, he froze and looked at her back. She was definitely sleep deprived seeing how her tired and droopy eyes gave away how little she slept. He returned the stare and smiled innocently before deciding to break the silence.

"So, how'd ya sleep?"

Lilly gave him a blank face before closing her eyes and laying her head back. When she began to speak her telepathic voice sounded noticeably quieter than usual. Logan assumed it was just due to her tired state.

" **Sleep? I did not sleep at all… *Deep Yawn*... I simply played your game."**

Logan gave her a smile and chuckled. He never in a million years would of figured that Lilly would voluntarily pull an "all nighter" over video games. From what he knew she only liked playing them when he was beside playing split screen...

Though from what it looked like he was wrong... not that he was complaining though. It was a highly needed breath of fresh air to know someone who could share his interests. After staring at Lilly's tired form, he got up and proceeded to pick her up with gentle care. Even though it was kind of bad for Lilly in terms of sleep he did give her a slight bit of encouragement… although from what it looked like she didn't care.

"Not bad for your first attempt. Most people fall asleep around 2 o'clock when attempting something like that for their first time… Maybe next time we could pull it off together?"

Lilly buried her head in his chest, her hands grasping his white T-shirt as he carried her bridal style… there was just something about carrying her that way that made him feel good. Maybe it was that feeling of compassion it gave him that made him do it. He liked feeling good emotions just like anything else with a brain, but lately he just couldn't get enough of it. He didn't know why, but it was something he didn't take much mind to.

He gently laid her in the bed before covering her up with the thickest blanket he had. He began to walk away after tucking her in. On his way towards door he felt like something grabbed him and jumped in alarm before being lifted off his feet. He was levitating a couple of feet off the ground when he turned to look at Lilly for answers.

"LILLY WHAT TH-... AAhh, okay... I see what you want."

Lilly was laying on her left side as she faced him, using her forearm as leverage on the bed. She had her hand in the air, causing Logan to float closer. She was levitating the covers as he neared the bed. Her face still looked tired and but her actions were saying to him that meaningful sleep wasn't going to happen without his assistance. Her psychic hold released mere inches from the bed as he climbed onto the mattress. He laid down on his right side so that he was facing her, the covers dropping on them as she let her psychic hold go on them. Logan wasn't really tired but keeping Lilly happy was of his highest priority, especially more so lately. He got closer to Lilly as she wrapped her right arm around his waist. Her body was pressing up against his own while he held her against his chest. She positioned her right leg over his bottom half, something as to which Logan felt was different for Lilly.

"You're a lot closer than usual Lil'..."

" **Because the closer I am to you… The happier I feel."**

Logan looked at Lilly with a smile, thinking how she kind of looked like she was drunk from no sleep. His mind always wondered like this, always completely random and almost always unpredictable. But it quickly reeled itself in, becoming more preoccupied with the current unfolding events to wonder. He gave Lilly a smile before closing his eyes in a bid to try and make himself doze off, allowing him to fully cherish the moment…

… and then Rudy opened the door.

" _Hey you two, there's someone who wants to see you both."_

Logan shot up from under the covers to look at his mother. Rudy saw Lilly with what looked like a pouty face laying on the bed right next to Logan, and after a moment of thinking she connected the dots. She smiled at them both before chuckling and continuing with her news.

" _There's someone at the front door who wanted to speak with you Logan. He looks like he could be trainer."_

Logan turned and looked at Lilly, who sat up quickly, now wide awake from the sudden news. They gave each other a quizzical look before Lilly spoke.

" **I wonder why a trainer would be here for us? Surely we haven't caused any issues for anyone."**

"I think I know what it is… Tell him I'll be down in a sec."

Rudy nodded before leaving the room and heading back down the stairs. Logan quickly jumped back out of bed before running to his dresser and quickly yanking on a pair of black shorts. He then quickly slipped on a pair of sandals before looking at Lilly.

"Lilly, I want you to be ready… there's a small chance we might be challenged to a battle."

With a questioning glance, Lilly responded.

" **Why would someone challenge us to a battle?"**

"Because we've garnered enough attention from all the drama over the last week and a half."

After a brief pause, Lilly quickly realised Logan's conclusion had a lot of truth to it. The extra attention they gained lately could indeed attract a few "guests" to them, some of them more rowdy than others. She thought of the possible implications before assuming a much more serious demeanor as she "hmph'd" and nodded in understanding.

After a moment of getting ready they both quickly rushed down the stairs, ready for a battle despite the chance of one not even occurring.

Logan was at the window next to the front door. His mother was currently talking to another guy who looked around the same age as him, around 18-19 years old. He let the two talk so he could inspect the gear the stranger had. The stranger wore a black hat with the top half of a pokeball on the front. His orange jacket was full of pocket's, to which Logan swore he could see a badge case hanging out of one of them. The strangers backpack was also very large and was definitely trainer grade in quality. Logan realised that his prediction might be correct and mentally told Lilly to stay back, remembering his sentence and how his trainer license was temporarily revoked.

He stepped forward and entered the door frame to confront the potential challenger. They guy looked nice enough, but that didn't stop Logan from holding a stiff posture.

"You looking for me?"

The trainer in front of him smiled and offered a hand out in greeting.

" _If you're the kid everyone's been talkin 'bout then yeah… the name's Benson."_

Logan returned the handshake before resuming his stiff, almost statue like stance.

" _Don't talk much, huh… Well don't worry I'll be quick. Just wanted to see if you were willing to help me with somethin'."_

Logan gave the guy a raised eyebrow, while Lilly slowly leaned out the door to watch.

" _You see I was recommended to you by a friend of mine, She said that you offered to spend three times the normal price just to give your gardevoir over there a tattoo."_

Logan turned his head to look at Lilly before turning back around and questioning the stranger named Benson.

"You talking about Holly?"

" _Yeah man, she told me all 'bout your stunts on the news involving your gardevoir. Sorry to hear 'bout the second time, hope ya feel better..."_

Logan stared at Benson for a moment before asking what he wanted.

"So why did you come here?"

" _She said you were very closely bonded with it… So I figured if you were so close to a pokemon like that, maybe you could help me with an issue I have."_

"Yeah, And what might that be…?"

Benson proceeded to pull out a pokeball before holding it in his hand. He gave a sorrowful glance before looking at Logan again.

" _This…"_

He answered in a quiet and gloomy voice… It was clear at this point that Benson was closely attached to the pokemon inside it. Logan was starting to make sense of the situation now, but another glaring question came into his mind.

"Why me though? Surely you have a friend or relative who can take your friend… I mean we just met not even five minutes ago, and your already asking me to take care of a pokemon I've never dealt with. Isn't there an alternative?"

" _Kinda hard to have family or friends take him when they all live in Sinnoh… Not to mention Caesar's fear of professor's… he never liked anyone wearing a Labcoat."_

"You nicknamed your friend Caesar? That's a good name my friend… But that's going off topic. You said everyone you basically know comes from Sinnoh. I take it that means your pokemon too?"

Benson nodded in confirmation before cutting to the chase, so to speak.

" _Look, I'm kinda strugglin' to make ends meet, and I'm afraid my best pal here will suffer If I don't give em a temporary place to stay… He's not very strong right now but he has the heart of a battler, I just need someone to take em until I can gain a stable foothold on things."_

Logan gave Benson a curious expression before looking at Lilly. She had the same face as well, giving logan the mental green light he needed to continue.

"Can you call him out?"

" _Uhm, yeah... o-of course."_

Billy put his finger on the middle button of the ball as he called his friend out.

" _CAESAR, COME ON OUT!"_

The red energy took form and after the light quickly cleared Logan looked down to see a pup like pokemon… a **Riolu** to be precise. It looked at Benson and yipped in excitement before turning and looking up at Logan in curiosity. Logan assumed it was a male considering its name and couldn't help but see how innocent the little guy looked. The other thing he realized about Caesar was that he looked slightly more developed in muscle tone. It was just barely even noticeable, but it gave Logan the impression that this Riolu was bred from two powerful parents with high battle stats.

"Well I gotta admit, he does seem to have a lot of potential in the future ahead of him. But I can't battle or train with him right now… I'm dealing with issues that I can't talk about."

" _I don't care if you can't train or battle with him… I just want someone to give him a happy life until I can one day return and pick him up again. I can't afford to feed myself and he deserves a better shot at life than what I can give him. Please… he really does deserve better."_

Logan could see Benson slightly tearing up from having to make this decision. He wasn't exactly in a stable household either… granted that was only an issue due to family drama. But he definitely was feeling sorry for him, and he didn't want to leave an innocent pokemon like Caesar to fend for himself. He turned to look at his mother and Lilly, who just looked at him with concern on their faces. He turned and looked at Benson before looking down at Caesar, who's eyes gave the same desperation his trainer felt.

"Alright listen…"

Benson looked up at Logan with tears slowly coming down his face, holding in his emotions in an attempt to be strong for Caesar.

"You've earned a lot of respect from me for being honest not only to your pokemon, but also to yourself. It takes a lot to admit when you screwed up, much more so when you're a trainer. It's tough when you have to part with the ones you care for, even if it's in good intentions for them."

Benson looked at Logan before smiling and nodding.

" _Thanks man… that really means a lot to me. So does that mean you'll take him?_ "

Logan paused for a few moments before answering in a more confident tone than before.

"If it means he'll grow up to be strong, and you come to visit him on occasion, then of course. There ain't no shame in helping someone out if they are good to there word."

Benson looked down at Caesar, the riolu tearing up and letting out small yet noticeable whimpers. The bipedal doglike pokemon was clearly heartbroken to see his trainer leaving him with someone else, and he was showing it. He bent down to Caesar and picked him up by the armpits before holding him against his upper chest, giving him a final embrace before he was to leave.

" _I'm sorry Caesar, but you deserve more than what I'm putting you through… I just need some time to get things back together."_

Caesar could only whimper more in sadness as his trainer put him back down before turning and facing Logan one final time. He grabbed his backpack and unzipped one of the pockets that contained a note, which he grabbed. Zipping the pocket back up, he flung the backpack around himself and back into position before handing Logan the note.

"That note has all those thing's Caesar enjoys doing, as well as what he likes to eat… If you ever begin training again I've also written down the best method I've found for him. Please do care of em, he really is my best friend and I couldn't even stand thinking he's unhappy or in danger."

Logan took the note and nodded before seeing Benson hold his hand out. He met it with his own and they both shook hands in respect, and assurance.

"Let's hope you make those goals of yours happen. I'd hate to see you living in a cardboard box."

" _Yeah hehe… agreed. I'll see 'bout coming back in a couple months… hopefully it'll be better then."_

Benson gave Caesar one last look of goodbye before turning around and leaving, the silence making his departure more impactful. Everyone watched as he continued down the sidewalk and around a corner, leaving Caesar in the care of Logan… Let's hope he doesn't get involved in any bad situations the Ruwell Family Package comes with.

Logan looked at Caesar before kneeling down and coming to eye level with him. Caesar's face was full of sadness as he looked at Logan, making the trainer sympathise with him.

"Well little buddy, looks like your stuck with us… come on, let's get you acquainted with the family."

Logan picked up the Riolu and let him sit on his shoulders, just like what Lilly used to do. He walked into the house before closing the door and turning to Lilly and Rudy. They both had smiles on their faces, but Logan couldn't tell if they were doing it out of welcome, or concern. He mentally told Lilly how he was going to introduce themselves, and that it would involve some humor directed at her and Rudy. Lilly however had a good feeling why he was doing it like that, and was already in agreement. She told Rudy the plan via telepathy, which Rudy nodded to show she agreed as well.

"Alright Caesar, This is Lilly. She's my "Best Companion", so she'll be more than happy to help whenever you feel uncomfortable. But be careful not to bring any sweets around her, or she'll go crazy and eat them all before you even realize what happened… between you and me, she's always been a little crazy now that I think about it."

Lilly chuckled in response as Logan made Caesar smile, showing that humor was indeed the way to go. Rudy also couldn't help but smile, as Logan once again showed his extreme knack to bond with any pokemon he encountered.

"And that right there is my Mom... Whatever you do, don't make a mess around the kitchen. She thinks there's a taillow who watches the window and will swoop in upon seeing any crumbs… crazy isn't she?"

Caesar couldn't help but laugh at the impromptu introduction Logan made. He thought it was the funniest thing in the world, which makes sense since the note Logan got said he only hatched four years ago.

Logan looked at Lilly and Rudy and smiled, showing his thanks for their help.

"Oh but you think they're insane… But ooooh boy have let me tell you that when I'm in the picture, they only scratch the surface. Let's just say I'm a self certified Loon, I mean why else would I use ketchup in the shower!"

Logan's use of funny voices was making Caesar laugh out loudly now, his young mind finding the trainers act hilarious. He quickly cut Logan off by jumping up and tackling him, the both of them landing on the couch behind Logan. He was hugging Logan in a show of affection.

"Already liking it here, well isn't that good news!"

Logan gently returned the gesture, with him and Lilly doing it all the time it was all he knew at this point. Lilly quickly joined in as she sat beside Logan, also giving Caesar a hug to make him feel more at home. Rudy looked at the trio in front of her before letting out a chuckle of joy. She grabbed the smartphone from her pocket before telling everyone to stay still, which made them all look at the camera and smile. After snapping the photo, Rudy looked at it and laughed at the image, which showed Logan making a funny face and Caesar laughing, while Lilly had her eyes closed and was embracing the both of them. Truly, This was a home Caesar could get used to.

To Logan, It was moments like these which he felt were the best moments of being a trainer. Those moments being the feelings developed from starting happy relations with powerful creatures, which to him were more important than human ones… Both in friendly and romantic terms. Of course human interaction still mattered to him. But unlike his kind, who automatically made him a lower than average outcast... pokemon only judged him based on his character, as if they all could see he was kind hearted behind the depressed trainwreck he appeared to be.

Rudy put the phone away before looking at Logan and asking him a serious question.

 _"Well, looks like the Ruwell Family officially has a new member… are you sure you can handle the extra responsibility?"_

Logan looked at his mom, and then turned to look at Lilly, who looked at him with heavy yet caring concern.

 **"Your Mother has a point Logan... You've only just begun recovery from the recent events, I'd hate to ever see you stressed over the extra work."**

Caesar looked at Rudy and Lilly before lowering his head in shame, feeling like he was only dragging his new master down after what they both had just said.

"OH Come on you two! You made Caesar upset... Don't worry buddy, you ain't gonna make me struggle. They're just worried about me that's all, no need to feel bad about it. They want you here just as much as I do."

Caesar smiled and giggled before resting his head on Logan's chest, hearing his heartbeat. He then felt a hand scratching behind his right ear, which made him react by pushing further into it. Lilly was scratching Caesar's ear in hopes of making him feel welcome, and seeing him push into it along with Logan smiling and nodding in appreciation was to her a good sign that it was working.

 **"He's very adorable once you warm up to him."**

"Same could be said about you Lil'. You know he reminds of you when we were younger. You know, when you were just as adorable, and especially beautiful?"

Lilly blushed at the compliment and leaned in to kiss him, which Rudy saw and went stiff with surprise. This made her mind race with thoughts.

 _"Are they really going to kiss here?! They haven't done this in front of me before, and Caesar is right there. Shouldn't they be more careful?!"_

Logan didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Rudy and Caesar were both watching, as he met Lilly lips and kissed her gently. No french kissing like they did in the past, just a simple and long yet romantic kiss. They both were blushing and smiling before Logan saw his mom looking at both of them in alarm.

"Why are you so surprised? You've known for a while now that me and her are lovers."

It was at this point when Logan remembered that Caesar was mere inches away from the kissing action between him and Lilly. He quickly realized his mistake as Caesar gave them both an innocently confused stare...

"Heheheeeh... uuuuhh... Alright Caesar, I gotta tell you another secret, I'm uuuuh..."

Logan looked around at both Lilly and Rudy as he seeked out some tall tale excuse to not give Caesar the wrong idea... even if said wrong idea was actually the real situation.

"I'm uuuh... Well Caesar, today you are to learn something amazing ok!"

Caesar looked at Logan with his confused stare still on display.

"Caesar... I'm secretly a Gallade in disguise!"

Everyone dropped there Jaws in surprised bewilderment... Lilly and Rudy's reason being the bizarre and out of this world reason as to why him and Lilly kissed. Caesar took it a step further by grabbing Logan's cheeks and pulling at them, as if trying to pull away some kind of mask.

"No-no-no Caesar, Ah! Caesar No wait! OW! Caesar, Caesar it's not that kind of disguise, I'm using magic to keep myself hidden!"

Caesar stopped pulling at Logan's face and began to openly smile in amazement at Logan's tall tale, buying into it completely. After a bit more playing around with everyone he began to yawn, sleepiness overtaking his energetic mind.

 _"Alright Caesar, looks like all that traveling with Benson has tired you out, let's get you some rest."_

Rudy picked up Caesar like a baby, cradling him while gently scratching his chest. She looked at Lilly and Logan and gave a toothy grin, as she took him to her bedroom to sleep in her bed, while she performed her daily house errands. Logan looked back and gave her a thumbs up as she went into the next room, Leaving him and Lilly by themselves

"Well Lilly, looks like now that Caesar is ready for some sleep... You wanna continue where we left off earlier this morning?

Lilly looked and Logan and smiled deeply before resting her hand on his.

 **"I would most assuredly love to."**


	13. Warning on next chapter

I understand this story is rated M for a reason, but just to let anyone who doesn't like sex related subject matter know.

LEMON WARNING AHEAD

You will be able to skip this chapter as while it is important for emotional development, I trust many of you will understand the developments made between both Lilly and Logan. So if you skip Chapter 13 when it releases, you won't miss much if anything at all.

All in all I just felt that it was necessary to release this for those who don't like any LEMON related content...

Chapter is taking a bit due to 12th grade finals and how I'm struggling just a little. But enough of the sorry excuses the Chapter will release in around 14 days... hope you like sour fruits!


	14. Chapter 13

Quick heads up BTW… this chapter is kind of short because of two reasons

1\. Right now I'm feeling sick, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting over the deadline.

2\. I had a lot going on at school and home but I should be good from here on out.

Besides that though there should be enough here so without further ado let the fap- I mean reading commence!

*Cringes at joke*

* * *

It had been three day, three long and very uneventful days... and Logan started to feel the effects of being cooped up in his house. It was different when he did it on his own accord, but being forced to stay in or near his own home by the law was… kind of degrading, and made him feel helpless if he needed to go for a walk.

He and Lilly had already exhausted the entire stash of junk food, with Lilly being responsible for two-thirds of the soda that was consumed. How she never gained weight or suffered from sickness was a mystery to him. But the biggest problem involving his inhouse sentence was that it was preventing him from truly being alone when he needed to blow some steam…

...and with Lilly being in heat, it was becoming more and more of an unavoidable issue. Ever since she was officially given the "emotional support" role, she would always enter his room in hopes of catching him "rubbing one out". Of course when she did he would instantly stop and tell her to leave him alone. However, She was acting more out of the ordinary the longer he waited to come to a conclusion if they should have sex or not...

… and Logan took that problem personally as to him it meant he was failing at keeping her happy. She was an amazing individual to be spending time with when NOT under the effects of being… sexually excited. But he didn't want her harboring resentment over his lack of sexual desires for her.

He knew for certain that she wasn't some whore, not when she gives him all the love and genuine affection she gives him, it just went against the very concept. But man did she act like one when in heat… of course bearing no offense to her. Her extremely well developed body, while slim for some peoples tastes, also instilled constant lewd pressure on his mind.

Lilly had been teasing him a lot, taking pretty much any opportunity she could to do some seductive stunts. A good example would be what happened yesterday…

(Flashback to 4:00pm yesterday)

Logan was simply reading up on some video game articles as well as some new travel gear he heard about, mainly due to its "top of the line" status. He was just sitting at his computer and laying back in his chair in a relaxed manner. It was at that point when Lilly appeared in his doorway, almost from what seemed like out of nowhere. He looked around to gaze at her when he noticed something about her was a bit off…

She had a blush and a rather devious looking expression on her face as she leaned against the doorway. Her eyelids were partly closed as she gave him a kissy face and a wink, which were the two dead giveaways on what her plans were.

"Lilly I know what you want… you have to wait."

She began to walk with her hips swaying seductively as she approached him. She stopped around 2 feet in front of him, and that was when Logan could tell she was acting on behalf of her mating cycles. He could smell arousal when she got close, and knew he had to be more assertive than before to make sure she didn't lose control like last time.

"Lilly… you need to wait for now, I'm still not ready for that."

" **But you will be satisfied, if you would just let our bodies act on their true intentions. Is that so much to ask…** _ **Master?**_ "

She said that last part in a very flirtatious manner. While he didn't like being called master, he couldn't deny that it was hot when she said it like that… He cursed at her beauty before giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning around to look back at the computer.

(end flashback)

Caesar was sleeping in Rudy's bedroom, exhausted from the jogging Rudy took him on. He seemed to have clicked with her, and so Logan just figured his mom would start taking some weight off his shoulders, by taking responsibility of Caesar until he was ready to raise the little jackal pup by himself.

But he wasn't on Logan's to-do list today… No, Lilly was all he was focused on today. He was tired of having her suffer from constant sexual episodes, and decided now was the time to act. He was finally ready to "get down and dirty" with the very Pokemon he loved so much… and he was prepared.

Earlier, he had asked his mom, while feeling extremely embarrassed, to buy a pack of premium condoms… ones that he hoped wouldn't break. He had a feeling she knew why he was asking, since she just nodded and smiled before later leaving. He tried talking to Lilly to try and keep his nervous mind occupied, which in the end did nothing but further stimulate her sexual drive… he would come to regret having to deal with her mind reading abilities.

When his mom got home he quickly grabbed the small box of condoms from the shopping bag she had placed near his door. Now armed with the protection needed to keep her from potentially getting pregnant (if his old theory was correct), he decided it was time to lie in wait for Lilly to show up for what he called "her 12 o'clock performance"... he had an odd way of categorizing events in his head.

" **Logan?"**

"Aaahhh… right on time!"

She would always appear at his door around noon or so, trying to seduce him into committing sexual activities. While every attempt had failed individually, in the long term it did eventually persuade him to finally give in. He sat on the couch as she walked towards him with her hips swaying seductively.

" **So, has my** _ **big and strong master**_ **made a decision on what he shall do with me? I sure hope it is not something…"**

She bent down and moved her chest closer to his face, giving him a perfect view of her breasts underneath her light blue corset.

" **Barbaric!"**

She had a naughty face that just screamed "Lets Fuck!"... which Logan knew wasn't what she would say.

Yet... her actions were speaking louder than her words. He decided he would take the initiative, and proceeded to smile.

"You know Lil'..."

He gently gripped her by the lower back and pulled her in forcefully, forcing her large breasts to squeeze against his chest.

"I think this barbarian would like to take his prize!"

She looked at him with wide eyes before feeling something touch her groin area. She looked down and saw the bulge in his pants brushing up against her womanhood. She then gasped in surprise as she felt his hands gently pull down her corset, revealing her large D cup breasts with cyan colored nipples topping them off. Her cheeks flushed a beautiful and vivid deep crimson as she blushed furiously, her body finally about to get the attention it needed.

" **L-Logan, I-I want to go first…"**

Logan gave her a confused look before feeling his boxer get tugged down by Lilly's psychic energy, his penis already fully erect at 6 inches long.

" **Oh my… do you really find me that sexually attractive?"**

He proceeded to wrap the condom around his member before he gave her a nod, laying back on the couch, and letting Lilly begin the fun. She gripped his cock with her right hand and started to jerk it off gently before speeding up over time, earning small moans of pleasure from him. The smell was enough to send her into a small want for something more… and that's when she decided to speed things up a little. She wrapped her breasts around his erect shaft and started stroking it by rubbing them up and down, earning slightly louder and more frequent grunts and moans of pleasure.

"B-By Arceus Lilly… w-where d-did you even learn this s-stuff… It f-feels so great!"

" **You know I have been looking at your search history… Darker skinned humans with large bottoms, is that what you enjoy the most?"**

Lilly was speaking telepathically as she continued giving him a blowjob and kneading her breasts against her masters shaft. Her chest spike was thankfully soft and thus didn't make things difficult for them… Lord Arceus be damned if it became hard.

"Sh-Shut Up!" he said mockingly.

She continued her onslaught of pleasure over his erect pole, her constant sucking motions making him give off groans of lust. Her tongue was swirling around the tip while her soft breasts were massaging against his length.

"L-Lilly… S-STOP!"

She jumped from hearing him yell and gave him a scared yet confused look… not knowing if she did something wrong.

"I want you to experience what you've deserved for so long…"

Logan gently hugged her up the waist before picking her up and stumbling over to the bed. He proceeded to drop her on it before getting up and walking over to his dresser, where he had a condom ready to be opened. He spoke to her in a playful yet quiet voice.

"Lilly, It's time this Barbarian released you from your heated suffering..."

" **Then let it be known that I'm all open for his everlasting love to commence..."**

They were both enjoying the small amounts of playful banter they spoke as he began to mount on top of her. Only to then be flipped onto the mattress as she straddled his hips, giving him a perfect view of her abs… which were covered by a very thin layer of fat.

"So she is gaining weight from all those sweet, it's just very little…" he thought to himself.

Lilly took her flowing gown off as she began to mount her loving mate, which gave Logan a completely unobstructed view of her beautiful body. She didn't have as much white skin on her as he thought, for only her stomach and inner portions of her breasts were of said color. The rest of her upper body, including her back and arms, were still cyan in color. This all changed however when one was to look at her lower half, which was all creamy white.

They were both sweating as she held his cock in her hands, guiding it to her sacred opening, letting him look into her loving crimson eyes once more. She gave him a wide grin of content before lowering herself onto him, his penis now fully inside her.

" **Aaa-aHaAA, *deep breathing* you are... truly something else... Logan…"**

Her eyes began to fully glow pure pink again as her voice developed more echo to it like before. However instead of sounding menacing, she sounded more at peace as she stared at him directly in the eyes. She gave him a deep smile as she leaned in closer and put her forehead gently against his. They both happily nuzzled each others foreheads as Logan put his hands on her hips as he began to gently thrust. Starting off slow before getting into a rhythm and beginning to slowly speed up.

"Damn… your so tight Lil'!"

Lilly was blushing madly as she put her left hand behind her head, her right hand being used to support herself on Logan's abdomen. She was letting her breasts bounce from riding her lover in a cowgirl position, jiggling up and down as she made intense love with him.

" **AaaAaAh… Mmmmm… Keep going Logan… It feels so good!"**

She then yelped in surprise as Logan quickly rolled her over and onto her side, lifting her leg up and penetrating her pussy again. She rolled her eyes and lifted her chin up in pure sexual bliss as pleasure surged throughout her body. He then turned her head and pulled Logan into a heated kiss as he rammed her sacred oven, her walls having a sucking sensation around his cock. They moaned into each others mouths as Logan began to feel an extremely pleasurable sensation emanating from his groin area, making him gasp in pleasure and shock as he realized what was going to happen in a second.

"L-L-LILLY! I'M G-GONNA CUM!"

Lilly's walls were beginning to throb much harder, clenching themselves much harder around Logan's penis as they both prepared for the greatest climax they would ever have.

" **M-ME TOO!"**

Lilly telepathically linked both of their bodies, which was making the sensations they both felt much more intense and vibrant… and would ultimately lead to something truly magical.

They both screamed in orgasmic bliss as they finally released there pent up arousal. Lilly's vaginal walls convulsing and milking Logan's cock for all of the seed he was worth. Logan shot his load into her, or at least into the condom that he was wearing. Lilly collapsed on top of Logan as her tongue splayed out of her mouth, giving off an "ahegao" expression as she splayed herself on top of the only person she truly loved.

" **I can feel it… inside me…"**

"Yeah… WAIT WHAT!"

Logan realized what Lilly had said, dread filling his now pale face as he looked down at his pelvis, and panicked. There was some thick white Fluids mixed in with Lilly's more clear bodily juices, which told Logan the one thing he didn't want to ever happen…

… the condom broke.


	15. Chapter 14

Logan was sitting on the couch rocking back and forward rapidly, his rambling going from completely silent to loudly vocal. His mind was clouded with intense fear and regret of what was to come. All he wanted to do was give Lilly what she desired for so long. To give her a chance to relieve herself from weeks of pent up sexual urges…

...And it seems like it worked a little too much.

"Holy shit I can't believe I did this I'm so screwed there's no way in Giratina's hellscape she's not pregnant I'm so fucked I'm so FUCKED I'M SO FUCKED!"

When the condom broke, he noted that Lilly had reacted with complete calmness and could've sworn he saw a toothy smile on her face, as she turned around and walked away. He grew suspicious of her as she exited into the hallway. Her dress was thrown over the back of his couch, meaning she was still nude as she left his room and entered the bathroom. He bent himself down slightly and gripped his hair with his hands, his breaths wavering as he couldn't bare to accept responsibility over a child, human or otherwise.

(Lilly's POV)

" **I can not believe it… Me, bearing the child of the person I love so much! This is truly a day to remember!"** she excitedly thought to herself.

Lilly had always known of her species' natural parenting skills, and so she was very confident in her skills to raise a child she would give birth to. However, she also knew something that Logan didn't seem to think the same of in the slightest.

She closed the bathroom door gently before staring at it and closing her eyes, like she was looking at Logan from behind closed doors. She took a deep breath before letting out a sigh of content, and proceeded to turn on the shower with her telepathy and climb in, closing the shower curtains in the process.

As she began to wash herself, she began to think of Logan once again. To her he would be perfect as a father figure, especially since the child he would be raising with her wouldn't be of human origin. She figured it would be one of her kind, a ralts to be exact. Unlike human children, a newly born (or in this case hatched) ralts was almost completely silent, as its horns instead told the parents what it needed. The psychic links were already established at birth, they were just too weak for other psychic type Pokemon to pick up. This was not the case for the parent's however.

To her, Logan would absolutely nail the fatherly role, because unlike the wild, he wouldn't need to worry about things like food, or clean water. He would only need to show the physical and emotional affection that a dad should always give to his own young.

As she continued to shower with her thoughts bouncing around in her head, she quickly developed an idea. She pondered for a second over whether it was something she should do, striking a thinking pose and humming to herself before shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes. Her chest spike began to glow as she began letting herself see into the future. She was hoping to find herself and Logan holding a cyan colored Ralts in both of their hands. Smiling and kissing each other before gently laying their beautiful lone offspring in a crib or small bed.

" **Wait… where is the child? Where's Logan? I-"** she froze in surprise and shock.

What she got instead was something that intrigued yet concerned her greatly. Instead of seeing the events she imagined, She saw what appeared to be a bridge up in flames. The night sky was almost glowing orange red with somewhat visible fog covering the landscape, which appeared to show the aftermath of a battle.

She turned her head to the right, only to see a scene that made her gasp in horror.

" **Are they all… dead?!"**

She saw dead bodies piled up into a large hill… many mutilated, others burned, some riddled with bullets. She was horrified at the grim sight before her, and quickly shut her mind away from looking into the future any further.

Highly disturbed from her visions, she continued to bath herself. She tried to focus on the warm water as she continued to wash herself, wondering if she should tell Logan what she saw. She was in the shower for what seemed like hours before turning off the faucets.

As she stepped out of the shower and glanced into the mirror, she looked at her own image in front of her. She had always figured she wasn't the most attractive of her kind. It was mainly the fact that she never really learned the attractive attributes her kind enjoyed. Not to mention having any memorable conversations with others of her own race. She had been offered the occasional gallade or ditto here and there, and was even offered a chance with a male gardevoir at one point. Which was awkward to say the least. She looked down at herself before closing her eyes and groaning in despair.

" **Why..."**

There was another long silence before she began to hear sobbing from beyond the bathroom door. She began to feel an aura of emotions emanating from Logan's room. Realizing that now would be a good time to check up on his mental condition, she took a moment to read his thoughts, looking for any signs of potential harm. Something her month long assignment allowed her to do without having to obey his disapproval. Something was off as she then felt the emotional aura get stronger than before. She continued to read his mind despite the strange emotional fluctuations in the atmosphere. It was at this point where she began to hear thoughts which she knew weren't normal.

"Why am I the one who has to always put up with this bullshit…"

"Why doesn't she just use her own "fortune telling" powers… maybe then she'll see my side of the story more clearly!"

"So help me Arceus if I see a cradle with a Ralts inside it I'm leaving and never coming back, It would all be better off like that anyway…"

She was hearing all of his thoughts in quick, constant bursts and realized that intervention might be the best way to handle the situation. But when she went to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

" **Logan?"**

No response…

" **Logan, are you okay in their?"**

More silence…

" **Logan please open the door."**

…

" **Logan, you're making me feel worried… let me in!"**

After hearing soft foot steps from within his room, she calmed down. For a minute she thought Logan was about to do something bad. Something that would end with his de-

" **No, he wouldn't do that to me… he promised me he wouldn't."**

Lilly watched the door open as Logan appeared. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, while his face was red. The signs of a recent emotional episode visible in his expression. She made eye contact with him, and could feel the intense shame he was feeling. It was like a furnace had just opened up, with the intense heat flying around the room. Her saddened eyes met his own as she spoke to him to break the silence.

" **I didn't see any signs of pregnancy in my visions..."**

She expected to see his face light up after hearing the news she had just broke. But instead he just lowered his head and shook it slightly, a sense of hopelessness entering her thoughts.

" **What is it… that was what you wanted to hear, is it not?"**

"It is Lilly, I won't deny it. But I saw that smile you had when you got up and left my room…"

Logan let out a deep sigh, his voice trailing along with it.

"And honestly… I don't know how I feel about this anymore."

Lilly gave him a worried look. She began to wonder if he was even serious about what he was saying. He may care about her opinions, and give her a fair say in most things. But when something happens he always had a predictable reaction to it.

If he received a gift he liked he would ALWAYS react with this over the top expression of excitement. He would scrunch up and shake his arms violently while squealing like a 5 year old child receiving a bowl of his favorite ice cream. It warmed her very soul every time she saw those reactions from him, as it always ended up being a good and usually highly memorable day.

But if he received something he hated… like bad news or Arceus forbid a real threat, he would also ALWAYS show his displeasure. Lilly and Rudy both knew that his problems meant he basically couldn't keep himself quiet for too long before showing his sadness or anger. It was rare for him to think before he acted. Years of unholy and severe mistreatment from his piers deeply drilled a highly aggressive "fight or flight" response into his conscience. So when something happened he didn't like…

Well they both saw it like this… he didn't dislike something, He absolutely hated something. There was no in betweens when his emotions were concerned. He either loved things, or despised their very existence.

So when she heard Logan say what he had just said… she couldn't help but listen much more intently than before. She always gave him her undivided attention but today was something more special, something that deserved much more listening than usual.

"I feel that even though parenting isn't something I want, you seem to like the idea very much… and when I heard you're reaction in the bathroom I-"

" **Reaction?"**

Logan lowered his head down again, another moment of silence filling the hallway before Logan looked at her and answered.

"Why…"

Lilly instantly knew what he was talking about, and realized that she transmitted those thoughts more loudly than anticipated. She looked down at the floor with her eyelids lowering in despair.

"I-I felt this whole problem is a lose-lose situation because I… b-because… Because even if the outcome is in my favor, you'll begin feeling depressed over it all. I don't want that from you Lilly. I just want to take things slow... okay?"

She glanced at him for a brief moment before nodding slowly and levitating gently down the stairs. He could only watch as she disappeared from view, thinking of how he could get her to cheer up.

She loved sweets, but they didn't have any more left in the house. He wasn't allowed to leave the house so taking a walk was out of the question. There wasn't anything he wanted to play since he was feeling bored of the xbox. He continued to ponder ideas when he heard the downstairs T.V. playing the sounds of what sounded like a Pokemon battle in progress.

He remembered all of the battles he and Lilly had been in together. All the battles ended up with them being the victor, even if the odds were seriously stacked against them. Logan knew that it had something to do with his disability, if one could call it that during moments like those. He just always seemed to be one step ahead, as if he was predicting the opponents every action before they actually performed any of it.

They had some close calls too. Around 5 months ago, Lilly had been paralyzed by a wild Electrikes defending its territory. It used Thunder Fang, which caught her by surprise and ended up freezing her in place, like a statue. She could barely talk but Logan could tell she was in a lot of physical pain. In the end he did used a paralyze heal, but not before carrying her to safety. He quickly picked her up and ran, her stance still completely stiff. Of course they laughed and joked about it now a days but back then it scared them both to near death.

Caesar had appeared from the door that led to the backyard, catching Logan a little by surprise.

His tail wagging side to side as he reacted with a smile, upon seeing the trainer that took him under his wing. Logan's Mom had left a little bit ago, judging from the car being nowhere in sight, and so he thought Caesar had gone with her. Logan laid his eyes on him and let him approach, surprised that he was still home.

"Hey there bud, I thought you left with Mom… hmm, guess that shows we can trust you outside by yourself huh." he said gently.

When Caesar approached him he knelt down and scratched behind the little jackals ears, earning a lick on the cheek in response. Logan looked at the Pokemon with a smile before asking him a simple question.

"Hey Caesar, think you can help me cheer Lilly up? She's a little sad right now and could really use a pick-me-up."

Caesar looked at Logan quizzically before pointing his paw at his still red face. It was evident that the young Riolu could tell when Logan wasn't very happy.

"No don't worry about me Caesar, just go and cheer her up for me, will ya?"

Caesar barked with enthusiasm before nodding his head and running out the back door… and then reappearing and running out the front door, having seemingly taken the wrong direction. Logan chuckled lightly at the display before sitting on the living room couch and laying back. He gave a deep sigh before leaving himself to his own thoughts.

"I hope I can get through this whole ordeal without losing my mind…"

(Meanwhile, in the front yard near the forest)

Caesar could see Lilly near the forest, looking into it as if waiting for something to happen. He quickly skipped down the stairs before running over, only to trip on a log and roll over onto his back. This caused her to turn around and look at him, only to see him spring up and continue his sprint over to her. She looked at him for a few seconds and blinked, smiling gently before turning her attention back to the forest.

She was sitting on a large tree stump, her dress and hair lightly flowing in the gentle breeze. She was almost in a small trance before she then felt a small tugging sensation at her hand. She looked down and saw Caesar holding her hand with his left paw, forcing her to smile and move over. Caesar hopped up and sat next to her, nuzzling up against her slightly in an attempt to cheer her up. She put her right arm around him and began scratching him behind his ear. They both continued looking into the woods as Lilly finally broke the silence.

" **Sometimes I wonder…"**

Caesar looked up at her, listening to what she had to say.

" **I sometimes wonder if I'm the cause for all this…"**

He then felt concerned as he watched Lilly lower her head. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and frowning.

" **Ever since I evolved, I began to feel weird. My mind would tell me to do it… but my heart told me to wait. I eventually crumbled under the pressure of my inner self's desires and chose to act on them. If I had not acted… he would still be able to roam freely. He wouldn't have done the things he did If I did not act so stupid."**

She knelt over and rested her cheek on her hand, her elbow being supported by her own legs. She had that a of shame on her face, one that looked like she regretted something very much.

" **Sometimes I wonder If it's not him who should be going through this all… but me. I'm the one who causes everything he's been struggling with lately, so why should he have to bare the weight?"**

Caesar could only watch and listen as Lilly began to sound more upset with herself.

" **And now that he doesn't want a child with me… I feel as though he looks at me with resentment, something which I feel I deserve now…"**

Caesar couldn't stand seeing Lilly like this. He saw how sad she was and felt her aura flood with self-hatred… he wouldn't stand for that.

" _ **M-Maybe you're seeing it wrong…"**_

Lilly quickly turned her head and looked at Caesar, who surprised her with his quiet yet sudden speech.

" **You can speak?"**

" _ **Y-Yeah… and you shouldn't f-feel bad about yourself."**_

His voice was high pitched, typical to that of a young human boy. Granted she was only hearing him through her telepathic abilities, and so to anyone else he could only emit various cries and sounds.

" **Why do you say that young one…?"**

Caesar put his paws together in his lap before slightly rocking himself back and forth.

Was he, copying what Logan does when he's feeling shy?

" **I-I don't know… He sent m-me out here t-to check on you. He wanted me to try and cheer you up."**

Lilly could only look at the young Riolu as she wondered in her own mind. She had begun to think he was starting to lose his will to put up with her. She thought that him not wanting to move on to the next chapter of life with her was a sign. A sign that signified the eventual erosion of an otherwise pure, not perfect, but emotionally pure relationship. She looked back at the house and smiled deeply before turning her attention back to Caesar.

" **Thank you… for keeping me company."**

He smiled and giggled before jumping up and beginning to run. However, he saw something odd.

There was a strange mass moving in the forest, no more than fifty feet away from themselves. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at what he was seeing. Lilly saw what he was doing and looked in the same direction, only to sense immediate danger in the air.

" **Caesar, Run back to the house."**

" _ **What do y-"**_

" **KNOW!"**

Caesar ran as she began to run behind him, the sound of heavy leaves rustling and distinctively human chatter reaching their ears as they approached the porch.

Inside the house Logan heard all the commotion, and ran to the door to see what was going on. He opened the door and was met with Caesar and Lilly tackling him to the ground, before quickly getting up and hiding behind various household furniture. When he lifted his head he saw two men with black uniforms with large multi-colored R's plastered on their chests.

He knew exactly what he was dealing with, and quickly got up to confront the two men. He stood outside the door to find the men about 10 feet away from him.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The two Rocket Grunts stayed silent as they drew their pokeballs, telling Logan he had no choice but to either fight, or risk losing Lilly and Caesar. He knew that if he went for the phone to call the police he wouldn't be able to react to the threat quickly enough.

"Alright then, if you two Rainbow-Retards aren't gonna talk, Then I'm gonna make you regret ever showing your faces around here!"

Lilly heard Logan battlecry and got in front of him. She assumed an evasive stance before she began to glow, ready to battle whoever she must face. The grunts proceeded to call out there own pokemon.

"Bibarel, GO!"

The first Pokemon came out of its ball, landing with a ground shaking thud. It's larger than average front teeth were bared.

" **Bi! Bibarel!**

Logan knew from the ground impact that he was dealing with a heavier than average opponent.

The next Grunt silently called out his own Pokemon, a Sceptile appearing with his arms crossed in an X shape before swiping them in a show of aggression.

" **Sceeeptile!"**

Logan saw that this sceptile was a bit smaller than average, and imagined it had slightly higher agility as a result… a dangerous boost for an already normally quick opponent.

Logan saw that it was a two versus one and cursed to himself, wondering if he even stood a chance. Once he settled himself down he was ready to give Lilly the first command… when he saw Caesar get beside her and assume a fighting stance.

"Caesar what are you doing! You're gonna get seriously hurt!"

Caesar only looked at him with a serious glare, before smiling and winking. Logan looked at the small Pokemon and for some reason just decided to go along with it. A stupid move yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alright Lilly use Confusion on Bibarel! Caesar, try to keep him distracted with your speed!

Caesar nodded before sprinting in a surprisingly quick burst of speed, running up to and quickly running circles around the Bibarel in an attempt to bug it. It looked around and began to use it's large oversized tail to swat the ground. Then it felt a massive headache as Lilly's psychic began to take hold. It clutched it's head in pain before convulsing and crying out in pain.

"Quick Sceptile use Razor Leaf! Kick that little guys ass!"

The enemy Sceptiles arms began to glow a vivid bright green before lunging at Caesar. Logan quickly realized the grunts foolish decision.

"Caesar, grab onto to Bibarels back and hold on tight!"

Caesar almost instantly jumped and grabbed onto the back of Bibarels head, struggling to stay put as the large beaver began to struggle in an attempt to get him off.

"Lilly use teleport and grab Caesar, QUICKLY!"

Lilly didn't waste any time as she teleported and grabbed Caesar before teleporting away.

"Haha!"

Logan could only smirk as the first grunts Pokemon looked around quickly before the enemy Sceptile smashed into it with Leaf Blade, sending it flying into a tree and snapping it in half before landing on the ground. It wasn't getting up as it was knocked out instantly from the blow.

"Holy Shit! Watch out you two that Sceptile's packing a mean punch!"

The Second grunt growled in anger as he cursed himself out for knocking out his own partners pokemon… it wasn't gonna look good for his boss that much was certain.

" _I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LEG WHEN THIS IS OVER KID!"_

"NOT UNLESS I FUCK UP YOUR SCEPTILE SHIT-STAIN!"

Logan's profane comeback only fueled the grunts anger as he commanded his already recovered Sceptile.

"Alright Sceptile use Leaf Storm on Gardevoir, show this little bitch who he's messing with!"

Sceptile snickered in reply before summoning a cloud of leafs and launching them towards Lilly, causing her to flinch in panic.

"LILLY NO!"

A large wave of leaves covered the area as Logan covered his face with his arms. He was afraid to look at what he would see next, but looked up anyway. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

There was Caesar, eyes glowing a light blue as his paws were outstretched, a see-through panel of light in front of him. Lilly was behind him, cowering in wait before opening one eye and batting it in Caesar's direction.

"Well I'll be damned, Caesar knows Barrier! HA! Sorry Fuck-stick, but it looks like you'll to try harder than that to take us down!"

Logan stood confidently as Lilly and Caesar looked at each other and smiled. Lilly nodded in respect before turning her attention back to the Sceptile. Caesar exited barrier and taunted the Sceptile by using a stance Logan realized was the one used by Ryu in Streetfighter…

Looks like he was watching Logan play video games too much… and Logan couldn't have been any prouder.

" **Logan, He's getting ready for a body slam!"**

The Sceptile growled loudly at the Riolu's little stunt, and began to charge him violently, rage overtaking it's emotions.

"Alright Guys, Let's end this! Caesar, time your dodge on that body slam while Lilly uses her Psychic to bring him down!

Caesar nodded while Lilly got herself ready to attack, her eyes and hands glowing bright pink. The Sceptile was closing in quickly on Caesar as he waited for the right moment to dodge. When it got within 10 feet of him, he jumped up and leaped off it's head.

"Lilly take it down, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Lilly smiled before using psychic to catch the Sceptile and take control of its mind. It's eyes glowing pink as it stopped running to faced her, waiting for her demands. She giggled before telling it to body slam itself into the large trees in the forest at full strength. It nodded and ran for the trees as it prepared a Body slam, yelling it's name as if it's ready to attack another pokemon.

Upon smashing into the large assortment of wild trees, it struggled to get back up for a second. When it finally did, it just collapsed again. Both grunts were stunned at the talent this young man had, and were even more stunned at the power of the little riolu he had. The Gardevoir was no slouch either.

"YEAH! Nice going you too! You're the best duo one could ever ask for!"

Logan jumped in victory as Lilly and Caesar both ran up to and squeezed him in an embrace. Laughing as they did so.

" _HEY, not so fast there kid! We came here to take what's ours!"_

All of a sudden one of the Grunts pulled out a sawn off pump-action shotgun from behind his back, anger plastered on his face. The other grunt had an Uzi pointed at him, both of them having their fingers on the trigger.

Logan saw them and froze, Lilly's iris' shrinking while Caesar hid behind them both in absolute fear.

"If you're planning on taking them from me, then you might as well just shoot me now! Cus I won't be letting you take them over my dead body."

" _Kid… don't be retarded, we all know you don't have the balls for a deathwish like that! So just hand em over and we'll stay outta your hair, got it!_

"No, But I get that your mom had you as an accident, I mean why else would you be this angry."

" _Alright that does it your de-..."_

The sound of sirens was heard as Logan took the opportunity to use them as a distraction. He grabbed Lilly and Caesar and threw them in the house before diving in and taking cover behind the counter. He heard gunfire as the grunts fired at the house in a vain attempt to kill him. The next thing he saw was red and light flashing lights from multiple squad cars, as the two crooks were by numerous police and SWAT officers.

One cop used his vehicles megaphone to address the would be kidnappers/murderers.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE WE CAN SEE 'EM!"

The Crooks weren't stupid as they wisely surrendered to the overwhelming police presents. Logan was in his house breathing heavily as he got up and sat on the couch, thanking Arceus that the danger was over. Caesar quickly ran into Rudy's room and slammed the door, getting under the bed sheets and cowering in fear. Lilly however knew it was over and rushed over to Logan, quickly embracing him and never letting go. He wrapped his right arm around her to comfort her as he then humorously thought to himself to calm his nerves…

"This is the 3rd time in two weeks I've been at the center of some big 911 emergency. Enough of this and I'll be on national T.V and going viral…"

He could just see it now. He'd hold the world record for most times someone was involved with police emergencies…

… maybe he would eventually cut out for action movie roles.


End file.
